


You make me better

by roronoacami



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drama, F/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 44,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roronoacami/pseuds/roronoacami
Summary: Tsukishima Kei is cool, collected, rational, smart and always has something sharp to say. Near her he simply doesn't know what to do anymore, but he's sure she makes him better.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Original Female Character(s), Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this is my first time posting here, I hope this goes well. Let's see where this takes us.

It is a sunny day and she walks to school with high spirits. Her long brown hair, with soft curls, sways slightly in the wind and she lifts her head feeling the refreshing breeze against her skin. She enrolled in that school just before the summer break, an unusual period but her high grades justified her entry. It was a short period to get to know her classmates and she was glad they were very kind and welcomed her. That little time, however, was enough for her to be known among most of the first years. She knew it'd be like that because of her looks, but she was eager to make friends with them, to be part of a group, to share stories, to make memories. Looking at the school gate she smiles, kindly, and remembers she is blessed to be in the same class of her most cherished friend.  


\- Aya-chi! Good morning! – The tiny figure of a girl with short blond hair, with a small part tied on the side of her head by a star hairclip, smiles brightly at her.  


Aya's face lights up, a huge smile appears, and shows that she isn't the discreet girl who some might think. She jumps toward the smaller and gives her a tight and exaggerated hug, rubbing her cheek in her hair while responding the greeting, very lively.  


\- Seeing your smile so early in the morning is a sign that today will be wonderful!  


\- Aya-chi, don't exaggerate! – The smaller manages to break free of her arms, but then receives a slightly sulky expression.  


\- Awn, you're so mean, Hitoka. Let me enjoy this morning in the best mood possible! - The two turn to walk into the building, toward their classroom.  


\- Hahaha, ok, ok. I understand your excitement, you couldn't come to school for so long and just after coming here you had to leave for summer vacation. But calm down a bit. Soon you'll get used again.  


\- I'm so relieved our classmates are nice. They're very kind to me.  


\- Yes, but you didn't have to worry about it. You're so pretty the instant you step in the classroom all eyes were on you.  


\- Ugh, but it attracts many boys with their strange compliment...  


\- Nothing has changed since elementary school, huh? – they walk in the hallway, smiling while chatting. An orange-haired boy approaches them excited while eating a huge bun and greets the smaller girl with a contagious smile – Good morning, Hinata. You have a big appetite before class starts, huh?  


\- Yes, I need to eat well for the games to come! - Aya looks at their interaction, with curiosity and even admiration, which draws Hitoka's attention who panics when she realizes that they don't know each other yet.  


\- AH! I'm sorry! Hinata, this is Tsubaki Aya, my best friend. – the boy looks at her friend and chokes with a piece of bun. The girl was so pretty his cheeks starts to burn – Aya-chi, this is Hinata Shouyou, he's one of the volleyball club members. – Hinata beats his chest to release the lump of food from his throat as Aya smiles.  


\- Nice to meet you, Hinata-kun!  


\- It's m-my pleasure! – he stutters thinking that he looks like a fool in front of her, but Aya widens the smile, which makes him calm down.  


\- So, you're part of the volleyball club! I'm curious to know the people who are making Hitoka so determined lately! – The blonde blushes too and Hinata laughs.  


\- You should come and see us then! I'm sure there will be no problem!  


\- Oh, it may be that soon I'll do it. – The bell rings and they say goodbye going to their respective classes. – He seems like a good kid.  


\- Yes, he is! And he's so amazing playing! You need to see it, Aya-chi! – the highest smiles tenderly and strokes her friend’s hair, moving away to sit at her desk at the window.  


At the end of class, Hitoka takes her things quickly and runs out of the classroom after saying goodbye.  


\- Hey-! Geez, she didn't even let me talk! – Aya sighs, lowering the arm that was raised to get her friend’s attention. Two girls approach her and smile, while she gets her things in her bag.  


\- Hitoka-chan is really excited about this club, isn't it?  


\- She always says the volleyball club is amazing. – The other girl laughs and Aya agrees, smiling kindly.  


\- Yeah, Hitoka never was an optimistic girl, so I'm curious to know this club that is improving her self-esteem. She has invited me to watch the friendly games, but as I just arrived, I still had many documents and pending issues to resolve with the school... – The two look at her in silence and Aya laughs reassuring – Come on, girls! It's all right, okay? – They both nod and Aya sighs – I'll have to wait for my brother to pick me up today, but it'll take another hour... I think I'm going to the gym to spy on how Hitoka is doing in her club activities! – She gets excited and puts her bag on her right shoulder, moving to the door quickly.  


\- No wonder you seem like her mother, hahaha.  


\- Hey, what's the problem with worrying about my childhood friend? – She laughs and the two accompanying her to outside and then they go to their own clubs.  


As she approaches the gym, Aya can already hear the noise of shoes dragging on the court and screams of incentive. However, when she comes near the door, she is hit by something so fast she can't even see what it was. Her cry of pain and the noise of her body falling on the ground draws the attention of those who were inside the gym and they run to see what had happened.  


\- Hinata, you dumb! You hit a girl!  


Aya hears the voice of a boy but her head hurts so much she can’t open her eyes for a moment. Her nose is burning, cheeks tingling, and the world spinning crazily. Another voice panics and she slowly gets up from the ground to feel something running down her face.  


\- What?! Ahhh, I'm sorry! – Said boy runs to her and helps her sit up, but shouts horrified to see blood coming out of her nose – Whaaaa! Tsubaki-san?! I'm so sorry!!! What do I do?? She's bleeding!!!  


\- Ehh?! Aya-chi! – Hitoka manages to pass by the players and runs to her as well, just as horrified as Hinata. Aya looks at her friend with a hand over her nose trying to stop the bleeding, and smiles.  


\- Hitoka, it seems to be very lively here, huh?  


\- You need to go to the infirmary, Aya-chi!  


\- Don't be silly, I just need to stop the bleeding and sit down a little bit. – A sturdy and athletic boy, who she learns later is the captain of the team, Sawamura Daichi, holds her left arm with a concerned look.  


\- Excuse me, let me help you, you can sit inside the gym. I apologize for our lack of care; the door should be closed.  


\- Don't worry, it was an accident. But I accept the help, I'm a little dizzy... – she gives her right arm to him and he changes sides to help her get up.  


\- Aya-chi... – They return to the gym and Aya smiles again when she sits and holds Hitoka's hand.  


\- Hitoka don't make that face, I said I'm fine. I thought I'd come look at you, I was curious about the club after seeing how you're so excited lately.  


\- Oh! Really?! – Hitoka's cheeks got rosy and she moves her arms randomly, embarrassed – Y-you could have told me, I'd like if you attend to their games too!  


\- Hahaha, I know, but you didn't let me say anything before you came running here. – Hitoka despairs herself apologizing, but Aya raises a hand for her to stop talking – We've talked about this, Hitoka, you don't need to apologize for everything. This is not your fault. – She points to her own nose and her friend lowers her head – It’s not anyone's fault, okay? Moreover, I can take care of this, right? – Aya winks to her friend, lowers her head a little and presses her nostrils, breathing with her mouth. Hitoka seems worried still but takes her phone and checks the time.  


\- I'll let you know when it’s okay to stop… – Aya gives her a thumbs up and the others watch this, some of them worried too.  


\- Oh, she's very smart! – Daichi vocalizes his thinking and the others look at him, who explains – When you have a nose bleeding like this, you can’t let it run to your pharynx, that's why you should down your head. And to stop the bleeding you should do what she’s doing, press your nostrils with your fingers for a bit. This should be enough, but if it continues to bleed you repeat that for 10 or 15 minutes, otherwise you’ll need to see a doctor.  


\- Wooooow, how do you know that, captain?!  


\- One who do sports should know this, Hinata. It's normal for us to get hurt like this, don’t you think? – a boy with grayish hair responds to him who gets embarrassed that he doesn’t know that, even getting hurt himself so many times, he'd always put a cotton in his nose.  


\- Yes, she seems to know these things. – A man with dyed hair comes near them. Hitoka tells her she could stop and Aya frees her nostrils, waiting to see if the bleeding really stopped. Her friend looks at her face and moments later confirms it’s okay. Aya smiles and look at the man who approached them – I’m the coach of the team, Ukai Keishin. You're friends with Yachi-san, I see.  


\- Yes, I'm Tsubaki Aya, it's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm sorry for interrupting your practice and for all the commotion. But also, I hope you all take good care of Hitoka. – All of them look at her seeing how she is polite and gentle. Tanaka and Nishinoya, who were observing behind another boy with long hair, suddenly widen their eyes, hold the hands of each other and exclaim excited that she’s so beautiful. Ignoring all the mess her face is because of the blood, Aya's beauty didn't pass unnoticed by them.  


\- Eh? – She hears them and diverts her face, embarrassed, holding Hitoka's shirt, who chuckles.  


\- Aya-chi is very shy when praised, don't mind about that. – Aya looks shocked to Hitoka for saying this openly, but the excited cries of the two boys call their attention again.  


\- Wooooohhh! She's cute! – Aya tenses and tries to hide behind Hitoka – So cute!  


\- Ok, ok! Go back to training, leave the girl alone. – The boys return to the court and an older girl offers a glass of water to Aya, and a damp towel to clean the blood off her face.  


\- Aya-chi, this is Shimizu Kiyoko-san, the club's manager.  


\- It's a pleasure, Tsubaki-chan, I'm sorry you got hurt.  


\- Oh! So pretty! – Aya exclaims, impressed, and Shimizu gets red, like the others, who notice how she praises another girl so casually, despite getting so shy when praised too. Aya smiles and accepts the water – My pleasure, Shimizu-senpai. Don't worry, I'm fine, thank you.  


During the conversation, distracted, they don't realize another ball flying towards them almost hitting Aya's head once again, scaring Hitoka who screams.  


\- KYAAH! Aya-chi! You ok?!  


\- Wow, she's like a magnet of fast balls...  


\- Stop it, Tsukishima!  


At the end of training all of them are cleaning the court. Aya looks at her phone and Hitoka goes to her when finished to change.  


\- Is something wrong, Aya-chi?  


\- Oh, Kyo-nii would pick me up today, but it's late so I called home. Mom said that he's still at work and doesn't know when he will be able to come.  


\- Didn't he tell you?  


\- No, remember when he was robbed two days ago? They took his phone and he didn't remember my number by heart. It seems I'll have to go alone.  


\- But your home is in a dangerous way to go alone, right? – Hitoka looks worried, but Aya smiles.  


\- Don't worry, I'll stick with my phone in hand, if I notice anything, I'll call the police right away, okay?  


\- If you have the phone in hand it will draw even more attention from thieves. – A voice catches their attention and they realize that a blonde tall boy with glasses had heard the conversation.  


\- Tsukishima-kun! – He was leaving the gym and heard them while waiting for someone. Aya notices a cool aura in him and he seems to be a calm person. She lowers her head and sighs, murmuring to herself.  


\- I really have to worry about these things, huh… – Hitoka looks at her with a concerned expression and Aya rubs her nape thinking of what to do but hears the Tsukishima one sigh while putting his hands on his pockets.  


\- Is there no one in your home besides your brother to come pick you up?  


\- Not today... Well, I have no choice, so I'm going home. I'll be okay.  


\- Where do you live, Tsubaki-san? – Asks another guy who approaches the highest, hearing the conversation too. It's a boy with a gentle expression and cute freckles, Aya thinks to herself.  


\- Huh? Near to the park...  


\- Oh, Tsukki lives near there too! We always go together until part of the way. You can go along if you want.  


\- Yamaguchi. – Tsukishima looks at his friend as if to say to him not to interfere, which makes Aya look at him.  


\- Sorry, Tsukki.  


\- Do you really live near there? – She questions and Tsukishima sighs, seeming tired.  


\- Yes, let's go.  


\- Don't you mind?  


\- You said yourself, don't you? Your brother was attacked, it's dangerous.  


\- You should accept, Aya-chi... – she nods at Hitoka and smiles.  


\- Okay, see you tomorrow, Hitoka.  


\- See you tomorrow, Aya-chi, Tsukishima-kun, Yamaguchi-kun! – They nod and go towards their homes.  


\- You're in the same class as Yachi-san, Tsubaki-san? You seem very close.  


\- Yes, we know each other since childhood. I'm so happy to be near her again.  


\- You seem overprotective. – Aya looks surprised in Tsukishima's direction, even strangers can see this? – Is she your girlfriend? – If her eyes could pop out of their sockets, that would be the time for that. Yamaguchi is also startled by the question and nudges Tsukishima due to the unkindness – Oh, isn't she? So, it's a one-sided love?  


\- You aren't the first one to say this, if you're thinking you're doing an original joke. – Tsukishima widens his eyes, surprised by her reaction – Just surprised me that you can be that way with whom you barely know. – He doesn't answer and Yamaguchi sighs in the middle of them – Hitoka is my childhood friend, she's important to me and I have this habit of worrying too much about the ones I consider important. I'm not lesbian, if that's what you want to know. Are you interested in me? – She smiles teasing him and he looks shocked at first, but angry right after.  


\- Hah?!  


\- O-oi...! – The two look at Yamaguchi who was on guard and continues – I'm going this way... – He points to a side street toward his house – Don't fight, ok?  


\- Eh? Of course not, why he'd fight with me after confessing? – Aya fakes a confused expression and Tsukishima narrows his eyes.  


\- You're very brave, shorty.  


\- Shorty? I'm 168 cm tall.  


\- Oh, sorry, most people are smaller than me. – He wears a smug smile and she tilts her head.  


\- Hmm, did you want your crush was taller than you? – He gets angry again seeing the corners of her lips lifting with a smile as smug as his and Yamaguchi tries to hold back laughter, failing miserably and being caught by him.  


\- Sorry, Tsukki! It's the first time someone doesn't fall in any of your provocations! – He narrows his eyes again and Yamaguchi shivers – I'm going! See you tomorrow!  


\- Tch! – Tsukishima goes back to walking and Aya just follows.  


\- You have a difficult personality, huh? – He snorts sarcastic – What's your name? You could at least introduce yourself to your crush. – Tsukishima turns to her, towering her frame and expecting her to take a step back.  


\- You already know my name and I already know yours, so what do you want? – He notices she doesn't move an inch and looks direct in his eyes.  


\- Oh, if you don't want to talk, fine. Tsukki. – She widens the smile and he feels his blood boil. – I'm Tsubaki Aya, it's a pleasure, Tsukki.  


\- Tch. Tsukishima Kei. – He returns to walking and she goes along again.  


\- Oh! You have a beautiful name! – He looks at her suspiciously, but is surprised to see that she smiles genuinely – All my brothers have similar rōmaji names, three letters starting with K. I always thought it was so cool! My name was to be Kaya, but my parents decided to keep the three letters instead of starting with K – She shrugs adjusting the bag in her right shoulder. – I was the first girl, so I think I caught them by surprise – She laughs. – In less than two months I'll have a sister! Her name will be Aoi. She'll be so cute! – Tsukishima looks at her in silence, analyzing her happy and excited expression as she speaks of her family. He now understands the overprotective personality she appeared to have. She just loves the people around her too much. He frowns, looking ahead, she's one of those people who likes to gush about family and friends. Annoying. – So, I think you have a very pretty name, Kei-kun! – Tsukishima's eyes widen in surprise; she was calling his first name so casually that caught him off guard. – Huh? What's it? You're not coming? – Aya looks back when he stopped walking without realizing it. Ugh, she was so carefree and talkative he decides to ignore it and spare the trouble. The boy returns to walk and asks, even if he wasn't interested at all.  


\- What are the names of your brothers?  


\- Oh, there's Kyo-nii who's the youngest of them, he finished college in March! He works in an advertising company and his projects are so awesome! He's the one coordinating the marketing of that new supermarket in downtown! – Kei soon regrets his question, she got so excited to talk about her family she was almost skipping each step she took. – There's Kai-nii, he's the second oldest and graduated last year. He's a chef and owns a restaurant! The dishes he prepares are so delicious! – It was almost amusing observing her expressions, he thinks, wanting to smirk but holding himself not to let her notice – And then there's Kou-nii, the oldest, he's a plastic surgeon! It's been awhile since the last time I saw him; he's always traveling to conventions and is already married.  


\- Oh, a plastic surgeon in your family? How convenient, your body is really yours or is his work? – Tsukishima smiles sarcastic, expecting another quick answer or an angry reaction, but all he gets is silence. He notices her fidgeting her hands, holding her bag's straps, before she speaks dropping her excitement in her voice tone.  


\- Hum, I live right there, thank you for accompanying me. – She bows without looking in his eyes – Good night, Kei-kun. – Without waiting for an answer, Aya turns her back and goes home while Tsukishima observes when she enters a house and then he turns to go to his own. For some reason, he feels guilty, she seemed strange, ignoring his comment and leaving. Whatever it was, he thinks, has nothing to do with him and hopefully he will not see her again. She was annoying with all the talk.


	2. Chapter 2

It doesn't take long for him to notice that she'd be in his presence more often than he thought. The next day, Aya goes to the gym with Hitoka, apparently her brother could finally pick her up at school.  


\- Wooooohhh! Tsubaki-san! – Tsukishima narrows his eyes as his ears hurt. Tanaka and Nishinoya come to her, excited, it seemed like they never saw a girl there. – You came to visit us again! – Tsukishima sees that Aya shudders at their approach and leans toward Hitoka.  


\- I can't believe I'm alive to see so many beautiful girls here! – The two start crying and Aya hides behind Hitoka, although not exactly hidden, since her friend is 19 cm shorter than her.  


\- Looks like you've never seen a girl before. – Sugawara comments, sighing, as they were making the girl embarrassed. They both bow their heads in dismay, saying that the girls seemed to ignore them.  


\- S-sorry, it’s not my intention... – Aya tries to explain, frowning worried, but their expressions brighten in an instant.  


\- Ohh! You're trying to talk to us and you're not even our manager!  


\- Hahaha, does this mean that our managers only talk to you out of obligation? – Their eyes widen in shock and Daichi continues – Don't be discouraged, if we win the tournament may be that several of them start appearing here, right?  


\- Wooooohhh!!! Yeah!!! Noya-san, we must win!!!  


\- That’s right, Ryuu! For the girls, I mean, for our pride!  


\- They’re so simple. – Tsukishima comments, sighing, and Daichi laughs, agreeing with him. The taller looks toward Aya and Hitoka silently, but his eyes meet the first and before he can divert his attention elsewhere, Aya raises her right arm, waving her hand exaggeratedly.  


\- Hey, Kei-kun! Are you even more in love today? – He chokes on his own saliva and knew everyone's attention would be on him since she made sure everyone listened. How inconvenient she could be?  


\- In love???!  


\- Tsukishima??!  


\- _Kei-kun??!_  


\- Today I came with low socks! What did you think of my legs? – Aya poses, putting her hands on her hips and bringing one leg forward. Kei widens his eyes at her boldness and could see that Aya is amused by his shock, as she smiled with a mocking expression.  


\- Shut up! Why would I look at your legs?! – It only takes a few moments for him to regret answering, because Aya makes a surprised expression and looks at Hitoka, one hand over her mouth.  


\- Oh, so he is...?  


\- I’m not! – The boy gets even more annoyed to see that she was assuming he is gay and lets his emotions take over him – I'm just not interested in an inconvenient shorty like you!  


His comment makes Aya get serious right away, and the gym goes silent. Everyone turns their attention to her, who they thought would be hurt by their teammate's harsh words. The girl walks towards the highest and Hitoka looks worried, approaching too.  


\- A-Aya-chi, let's sit down ok? – Aya ignores her friend and fixes her eyes on the boy. Kei narrows his eyes, but suddenly loses his balance as he feels his legs almost come off the floor for a moment. Grunting as he falls, the boy looks up, only then realizing that she had hit him in the calves, pushing them forward with her leg and a force that impresses him. Before he can get up, Kei feels even more humiliated when his teammates start laughing after hearing a comment from his attacker.  


\- The higher up, the greater the fall. – Some try to hold back their laughter and some don't even hide it by laughing out loud – No matter how big you are, you decide the best you can make of it. You play volleyball and I trained taekwondo. Don't overlook people's ability judging their height, I'm used to lampposts like you. – Everyone is silent and suddenly start laughing.  


\- Bh-Bhwahahahahaha! Did you hear that?! Lamppost! Hahahaha! – Tanaka couldn’t contain himself and Hinata and Nishinoya joined him, as they were the smallest of the team and lived suffering at the hands of Tsukishima. Said boy turns to them narrowing his eyes and Hinata hides behind Tanaka.  


\- W-what is it? Want to fight?!  


\- Hey, get back to training, you slackers! – Aya turns her back and goes towards the bench along with Hitoka, but Tsukishima looks at her and widens his eyes before getting up from the floor. From that position he saw her legs from the bottom to the top, almost seeing her panties as her skirt swings with her movement. His cheeks turn red, those were two damn beautiful legs, but he comes back to reality and stands up, avoiding looking at her again.  


\- Aya-chi, control yourself, please... – Says Hitoka when they get to the side of the court.  


\- Sorry, Hitoka, but he's so arrogant! Did he even think about how others would feel hearing that? – Hitoka sighs, realizing that she took offense in her place and takes her hand with affection.  


\- I didn't take offense, Aya-chi. He only reacted like that because you were teasing. – Aya frowns and pout – Don’t get in trouble, okay? I know everyone here is nice and wouldn't do anything to you, but you have to know you can't defend yourself anymore... – Hitoka lowers her head and Aya looks at her, sighing and smiling sadly, placing a hand on her friend’s head.  


\- Sorry, I'll remember that next time, okay? – Ukai listens to their conversation and looks at Aya, wondering what they were talking about. He had a feeling he knew her from somewhere, but he couldn't remember where.  


Yamaguchi comes to his friend and makes an unhappy comment, saying how she didn't look so strong, but gets an angry look and then apologizes, not wanting to piss him off even more.  


Near the end of practice, Asahi cuts a ball that hits Tsukishima's block and flies down near the door. Hinata rushes over to get it, but one hand reaches for the ball before him and the boy looks up, shouting in fright at the height of the guy who appeared in front of him.  


\- Gyaah!  


\- Oh, here, it’s yours, isn’t it? – He gives the ball to Hinata who still trembles while the guy enters the gym looking around. – Ah, there you are! Aya! – The others look toward her as she stands, smiling like a child, and runs toward him.  


\- Kyo-nii! – Tsukishima turns his attention to the guy and then to her, smiling mockingly.  


\- She looks like a puppy going to lick its owner's hand. – Yamaguchi laughs, placing his hand in front of his mouth.  


\- Ehh?! You’re Tsubaki-san’s brother?! – Hinata asks, shocked, and the man looks at him.  


\- Yes, I’m Tsubaki Kyo, it’s a pleasure.  


\- Hi-Hinata Shoyou, the pleasure is mine... H-how tall are you?!  


\- Hum? 196 cm. – Some of the boys look impressed. Kyo, besides tall, is slender, but with broad shoulders and an athletic appearance. It doesn't take long to realize Aya's familiarity with him: they both have the same hair color, almond brown, and while their eyes have slightly different colors (although brown, Aya's irises are honey-colored, while Kyo’s are greenish) the shape is the same, pulled up at the corners. Ukai laughs after seeing him, placing a hand on his waist.  


\- So that's what she meant when she said she was used to lampposts like Tsukishima. – Kyo widens his eyes with an angry expression and holds his sister’s head.  


\- Hah?! What did you say, Aya?! – The girl drops her bag on the floor and puts her hands over his, trying to push him away.  


\- Kyaaah! Kyo-nii, stop it!  


\- How many times have I told you to stop calling us lampposts!  


\- Kyaaah, my head!  


\- Let’s go already! – Kyo bends down, picks her bag off the floor and puts his left arm behind his sister's knees, tossing her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Aya freezes in shock as her brother notices Hitoka and smiles – Hey, good to see you, Hitoka-chan! – The girl waves at him, embarrassed, while Aya screams in horror at the awkward position her brother had put her.  


\- H-hi, Kyo-nii-san, Aya-chi's p-panties are showing up... – Aya listens and shouts even more terrified, trying to put her hands on her butt to lower her skirt, but she can't reach it and all the boys look with red cheeks, noticing the bold panties she wore and also the curvy thighs she has. Kyo raises a mocking eyebrow and lifts her skirt on purpose.  


\- What, who’d want to see this tomboy's panties?! – The boys' eyes almost pop out and Aya screams in despair until her brother notices all the boys' expressions and looks at her panties immediately lowering the girl's skirt, turning extremely red and yelling at her – What the hell?! Why are you wearing such panties?!  


\- It’s not your business, Kyo-nii! I’m 15 already!  


\- Yeah, but at 10 you were taking the balls off high school boys! An ogre like you wouldn't wear something like that!  


\- Shut up! Get me out of here, you walking pole! – he looks at the others at the gym and nods as he pinches his sister's thigh, who screams in pain and twists over his shoulders, shaking her butt back and forth – Kyaah, it hurts!  


\- Sorry for my rude sister and my interruption. See you! – The players wave slowly, in a trance, while some already had blood running down their nose.  


\- Hey, you perverts! – Sugawara complains to his friends, despite being red too, and Ukai interrupts, rubbing his temples, tired.  


\- Go clean the gym, training is over!  
Hitoka sighs after the commotion and Shimizu giggles beside her as they hand towels and water to some of the boys while others start cleaning the court.  


\- Are they always like this? – Asks the manager and Hitoka puts a hand behind her head, laughing too.  


\- Hahaha, yes, her family is always so enthusiastic.  


\- Good thing she didn't yank your balls, huh Tsukishima? – Daichi pats the back of the boy who shivers but ignores, angry.  


\- Why did he say she's not feminine? Tsubaki-san is one of the most beautiful and charming girls I've ever seen. – Tanaka comments crossing his arms thoughtfully with the squeegee handle between his arms using it as a chin rest.  


\- Oh, they tease her because Aya-chi practiced taekwondo since elementary school. She won the prefecture’s tournament twice in middle school, going to the nationals. – Kei stops, surprised, that girl must be really good to reach this level. Some exclaim how cool this is, impressed, and the taller one continues to clear the court – At that time Aya-chi never cared about feminine things, despite being the most beautiful competitor in the club. She was very influenced by the family full of men, hahaha.  


\- No wonder she was able to take down someone as tall as Tsukishima so easily. – Kei frowns irritated to remember this.  


\- Yeah, she's very strong! – Hitoka exclaims proud of her friend.  


\- Why doesn't she practice anymore? She isn’t in any club, is she? – Hitoka looks at Kageyama and lowers her head, which confuses them.  


\- H-hum, she had an accident at the time of nationals in the second year of middle school and she can no longer practice... – The gym goes silent, some of them showing in their expressions that they were thinking of never being able to play volleyball.  


\- I'd never suspect, it doesn't seem that she had an accident so serious that she could no longer play sports. – Sugawara comments and the girl nods but continues.  


\- Well, she still does physical therapy to this day. Also, her older brother is a plastic surgeon and he managed to soften the most apparent scars. – Tsukishima stops what he was doing, gathering some balls from the court, and looks in her direction. He didn't want to pay attention to the conversation, but he was listening as he cleaned – She had cuts on her arms and legs that you can hardly see today. The only scar she couldn't improve on is the one she has behind her neck and back, so she always wears her hair down. It was the region most affected and compromised her left arm movement for a long time and it's still a fragile place.  


\- Did this happen early last year? – Ukai did the math in his head – I remember seeing a case in the newspaper. They said it was a miracle the girl survived, but at the time they thought she wouldn't recover. The local sports newspaper made a note of sorrow and that's how I saw the full story. It caught my attention for being about a fourteen-year-old girl. – Ukai says, surprised to imagine that it was the same person. Hitoka frowns and squeezes the bottle of water she held while they talked. She was restless, but Kei notices that she looked angry too.  


\- Y-yes, but... That article was very sensationalist and it was a disaster in Aya-chi's emotional recovery... Her family tried to get it out of circulation, but they couldn't because it was already on the internet... There was a big repercussion at the time and that's how she found she couldn't fight anymore.  


\- I see...  


\- Is it okay to tell us this? – They look back where Tsukishima put two volleyballs in the basket and then turns his gaze to Hitoka.  


\- Aya-chi doesn't hide this from anyone. She told everyone in class as soon as she had the first PE class. I believe most first years should already know that. This way she avoids accidents and inconvenient questions. I think it's better this way, she's managing to get over it even if slowly... – Tsukishima feels a lump in his throat. Now he understood Aya's behavior the night before. Everyone is silent again and Ukai notices their melancholy.  


\- Stop it, she's trying to live her life normally. Getting depressed for her won't help her at all. – he pauses a moment and comments thoughtfully – By the way, I now understand why she was so calm after receiving that ball in her face. She was already used to hurting herself like that, huh.  


\- Yes, I always worried when I went to see her at the club and she showed up full of bruises! – Hitoka laughs awkwardly and rubs the back of her neck – She always came smiling, even with a swollen, bruised face.  


\- She must have liked the sport very much to the point of not caring hurting herself. – Hinata speaks and some look at him who explains his thinking – I have a little sister and she started saying she doesn't want to have scars because she's a girl. – he shrugs – Not that I care, scars are cool, whether in guys or girls.  


\- You're so simple. – Tsukishima sighs and Hinata glares at him, but the blonde ignores him and turns his back, thinking of what he said and how it must have bothered her. Still, she greeted him as if nothing had happened. Yamaguchi observes him and realizes that his friend could be thinking of her.  


On the way home, the two walk in silence, until Yamaguchi decides to ask:  


\- Tsukki, did something happen between you and Tsubaki-san yesterday after I left?  


\- Why do you ask?  


\- Well, I had the impression that she tried to interact with you today with a forced conversation...  


\- Hum. She just told me about her brothers, but I think I talked about a sensitive subject before we got to her house. – Yamaguchi looks at him and he continues, lowering his eyes for a moment but looking forward again – Perhaps it's true that she forced a conversation to show that it was ok. I ended up taking it too seriously and overdoing it today.  


\- Oh, so will you apologize to her? – Tsukishima looks at his friend, not expecting that question. He thinks for a moment but deny it.  


\- No, I don't mean to apologize, I don't want her to think I'm pitying her.  


\- I see... Just don't overdo it with your taunts, okay? You seem to want to tease her more than usual. – Tsukishima frowns, not understanding what he meant, but Yamaguchi turns to head toward his house – See you tomorrow, Tsukki!  


Tsukishima walks again, but finds himself standing at the corner where he separated from Aya the night before. From there he could see her house, seeing that a pregnant woman was standing in front of the gate. He assumes that this is Aya's mother, since she has chattered all about her family. A few moments later, as he was returning to his path, he realizes that a car stops in front of the house and Aya gets out of the vehicle, running toward the woman and bending down to kiss her belly. Aya shows a backpack that apparently was what she wanted to buy and turns around to show her mother how it looked. The woman nods and smiles, approving the choice. Aya's brother gets out of the car with a gift and puts it on her head, laughing at something, while Aya takes the package and gives it to her mother with a huge smile and caressing the woman's belly again. Tsukishima watches until they enter the house and then goes his way.  


Upon arriving home, his brother Akiteru was in the room and greets him.  


\- Welcome back. How was the training?  


\- Normal. – he places his bag on a sideboard and stops, thoughtfully, remembering Aya's words as she knocked him down on the court. – Hum.  


\- What is it? – his brother notices he was thinking of asking something. The youngest turns to him and lowers his eyes, placing his hands in front of his body and interlacing his fingers, a habit he has always had when he is thoughtful or insecure.  


\- Do you think if I were shorter I'd still be able to play volleyball? Or that a girl could be a national taekwondo champion even though she's small? – Akiteru looked surprised at him, Kei seemed to ask that to himself – Can such a beautiful girl be so strong at the same time? What makes people so motivated even when conditions aren't in their favor?  


\- ... – It's been awhile since Kei has talked to him using so many words and Akiteru is caught off guard for a moment but then smiles – The desire to prove that they can. – Kei looks at him in silence and he continues – No matter if they say it's impossible, if there's something you love to do, then that's what will motivate you to prove that you can do it. And that you can have fun doing it. There is nothing you can't do, whether it's a boy or a girl, tall or short, fat or skinny. As long as you have the courage to face the difficulties of doing what you want, then that's what matters. If it doesn't work out in the end, you'll still be proud to say you did your best. People shouldn't be afraid to fail, otherwise they will never try. That's what I learned... – Kei looks down, after seeing his brother's suffering from being unable to play on Karasuno's team when he was in high school, Kei had never given much value to the things he did so as not to be disappointed. His friend, his team, and his rivals made him understand that he should be proud of what he was doing and strive to win, but it was still hard to change this impression that people always had limitations on some things. He sighs, realizing that more and more people are entering his life trying to change his mind. – Hum, who's this super strong and so beautiful girl? – Kei raises his head, looking surprised at his brother, who had the same teasing smile he does all the time.  


\- Who?  


\- This girl you're attracted to.  


\- Hah?! Who said I'm attracted to her?! – Kei exclaims, shocked to hear that, but Akiteru just widens his smile.  


\- Oh, so she really exists. Who's she anyway?  


\- It doesn't matter! – he tries to get out of there, but his brother stops him, getting in his way so as not to miss the opportunity to tease him.  


\- If you don't tell me I'll find out for myself and tell her some stories about when you were a kid. – Kei narrows his eyes at his brother.  


\- How do you think you can find her or even get information about her? – Akiteru takes his cell phone out of his pocket and shakes it in front of him.  


\- I can call Tadashi-kun.  


\- He wouldn't even know who you're talking about. – Kei smiles smugly.  


\- You don't walk around many girls. I'll just find out who's been around you lately. – Kei widens his eyes and takes the phone from his brother's hand.  


\- Ok, you just want to know her name, don't you? It's Tsubaki Aya.  


\- Oh, a camellia, huh? She must be a very fascinating girl to win your interest.  


\- No way!  


\- What is it? She's nice? Sweet?  


\- Sweet?! That girl is an ogre!  


\- Oh, she's strong, huh. She practices taekwondo after all. So what is it? Is she extremely pretty? Does she have a nice body? Beautiful legs? – Kei immediately turns red when the image of her legs comes to his mind like flashes. Akiteru notices and doesn't miss the chance to comment it – Ohhh! So she's really hot! For my little brother to like what he saw so much, huh.  


\- S-shut up! – Kei finally makes it out of the room and into his bedroom, unable to avoid stamping his foot as he climbs the stairs because of his humor. He lies in the bed, tired and embarrassed by the conversation and closes his eyes. But the memory of her thighs swaying from side to side along with those plump hips and white lace panties appearing now and then under her skirt makes his face boil and the boy needs to put a cushion between his legs to calm down. – Damn it...!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I wish this New Year is awesome for you! I hope you enjoyed this second chapter :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I've been working in the translation and some personal stuff with my new job, but anyways, here's the third chapter! Hope you like it :)

Yamaguchi was worried about his friend. It had been days since he had dark circles under his eyes and a sullen expression.  


\- Didn't you get to sleep again, Tsukki? – the boy just looks at him with a murderous aura and grumbles, making him quiet all the way. The dreams, or what he assumed were nightmares, that he had with a certain girl took the young man's sleep completely, making him wake up in an embarrassing situation several times. He was just praying that none of those images of his dreams would come to mind during the day.  


\- Oh! Good morning, Kei-kun, Yamaguchi-kun! – Tsukishima narrows his eyes, sighing at hearing her voice so early. Yamaguchi looks back and smiles, greeting the girl who came towards them smiling.  


\- Good morning, Tsubaki-san! This is the first time we met on the way to school, isn't it?  


\- True, I usually leave earlier, but today I had to prepare breakfast. – she raises an eyebrow to the highest and teases him – Ehh, Kei-kun, you're handsome, but you need to be more well-mannered to win me over. Won't you greet me? – he widens his eyes, his cheeks turning pink when he hears the compliment. Yamaguchi also notices, smiling, as his friend returns to his sulky expression from before.  


\- ...Good morning. – Aya raises her eyebrows, surprised not to hear a complaint, and looks at Yamaguchi who shrugs. She realizes he's not having a good day and decides not to provoke again.  


Later, Aya accompanies Hitoka to the gym after class, and Tsukishima sighs again. Yamaguchi looks at him, worried, wondering if his friend had anything against the girl. Others interpret it in another way, provoking the boy.  


\- Sighing when you see Tsubaki-san, Tsukishima? – Daichi smiles and the boy grimaces, without even answering. – Hahaha, don't be nervous, there's no problem liking her. Just ignore the provocations.  


\- That's not...! - Tsukishima tries to deny it, but the captain pats him on the back and leaves. – Hah...  


At the end of training, Aya waits outside the gym and says goodbye to Hitoka when she sees Tsukishima and Yamaguchi leaving as well. She smiles and walks along with them.  


\- Good training, boys!  


\- Thanks, Tsubaki-san. – Yamaguchi smiles too, but Tsukishima ignores.  


\- You guys are getting ready to participate in the national qualifiers, aren't you? I'll be rooting for you!  


\- Thanks, it's nice to know that.  


\- Eh... What difference does it make whether she is cheering or not? – Tsukishima asks and Aya pout.  


\- You were quiet all day and when you open your mouth it's to provoke me?  


\- I'm just commenting on the facts. – he shrugs and she looks at him from where she was standing next to Yamaguchi.  


\- Are you okay? – Tsukishima raises his eyebrows when he sees her asking, worried. He looks away from her and just agrees – Ok...  


Yamaguchi smiles and says goodbye to the two who greet him and go on their way. Aya yawns beside him and Tsukishima looks at her sideways.  


\- Ew, close your mouth. – she looks up and covers her mouth with her left hand.  


\- Oh! Sorry! I'm sleepy all day, hahaha.  


\- Didn't you sleep well last night?  


\- I slept like a rock! – he looks confused and she laughs – But I didn't get enough sleep. I went to bed very late because I was doing Miyako-sensei's homework.  


\- The map with the level curves?  


\- Yeah, that one... – she yawns again and he frowns, seeing that she forgot to cover her mouth again.  


\- She gave a week to make this map.  


\- Ugh, yes I know. It's my fault-! – she suddenly stops talking and Tsukishima looks back, seeing that she was standing with her eyes wide for something ahead. He turns again but sees nothing strange. They were alone on the street, while a dog scratched itself on the sidewalk.  


\- What's it? – he looks back at Aya and she raises her hand slowly, as if it will cause some disaster if she moves too fast.  


\- K-Kei-kun? L-let's go back, okay?  


\- Huh? Go back? – she nods slightly, her eyes still focused ahead.  


\- Yes, we can go back to the street from Yamaguchi-kun's house...  


\- But why? What has gotten into you? – he gets irritated for a moment, but she jumps when the dog gets up and starts walking towards them.  


\- Eek! K-Kei-kun! – she goes around the street in the opposite direction to the animal, trying to get closer to him. Kei looks up, understanding, and opens a roguish smile.  


\- Ohh, are you afraid of dogs? – he expected her to complain, but Aya nods several times and doesn't take her eyes off the creature. – Wow, look at this ferocious animal! What can he do to you? – Tsukishima widens his smile, mocking her. The puppy sees that they were both standing and wags its tail, approaching them.  


\- !!!!!! – Tsukishima sees Aya's face turn white and open her mouth without making a sound, but in just a second, he feels something hugging him tight and screaming – KYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! KEI-KUN, HELP ME!!!!! – For a moment he was deaf, but then his face blushes, turning red to the tips of his ears.  


\- O-OI! HEY! What are you doing?! – the dog turns around from behind him to the front and Aya pulls him, turning his body to keep his back to the animal. She was glued to him and was holding his shirt on the back with closed fists. He felt his whole body heat up and tried to push her away, but Aya was firm, focused on the dog's location. – It's just a pup!!!  


\- D-Don't let they come near me! – Tsukishima's eyes widen, very surprised and embarrassed, but he could see that she really was terrified and trembled in his arms.  


\- Calm down, they won't do anything to you...! – she shakes her head several times and purses her lips.  


\- P-please, they’ll bite me...! – she kept turning their bodies to turn his back on the dog and Tsukishima was already getting dizzy. Besides, if someone came by and saw them in this silly game, it would be humiliating.  


\- They won't bite! It's just a pup! Stop spinning me, we'll fall like that! – she stops immediately, probably imagining that if they fall on the floor she would be caught by the dog, but in doing so the little animal is able to approach and lean on her leg. He sees her eyes widen in shock, but he can't even react when she jumps, grabbing his neck and waist with her arms and legs. – ?????????  


\- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! KEI-KUN, THEY JUMPED AT ME! WAAAHHH, HELP ME!!!!!  


\- WHAT THE FUCK?! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO’S JUMPING AT OTHERS! LET ME GO! – Tsukishima tries to pull her by the shirt to keep her away, but she doesn't move, glued to him without any shame. He feels his heart racing and wonders if that soft feeling in his chest was what he was thinking. His ears were even redder and he can't stand how hot they were. The dog now leans on his leg and Tsukishima realizes that Aya will not calm down until they are far away from the animal. She was shaking a lot and he suspected she was about to cry. – Tch. You owe me one. – he feels she shrugs but doesn't respond. When he starts walking the dog tries to play, but he walks faster, looking at the little animal, trying to chase it away – Shh! Go away! Shh! – He walks further and stomps his foot when the puppy tries to follow him. It scares them and they lower their head, stopping on the sidewalk. Tsukishima continues the way and sighs with her still clinging to him. – They just wanted to play, must be lost. – Aya cringes and tightens the embrace, lowering her head and touching her cheek in his neck. Tsukishima's eyes widen with her movement and with her fragile voice.  


\- Sorry... I wish I could interact with them, but I'm afraid... – the boy looks down, but then narrows his eyes.  


\- Ugh, you can go down already!  


\- I-I can still see them...! Keep walking or they will come after us again!  


\- You're heavy! – He needed to hold her, but he didn't want to touch anywhere, so she was hanging on him just using her own strength from her arms and legs, but that was tiring his back.  


\- H-hold me properly!  


\- Look at the way you're hanging on me! Don't you have any shame? Where am I going to hold?!  


\- Anywhere, just get me out of here, please! – she pulls back a little to look him in the eye, but the movement makes her fall back and he instinctively holds her before she falls. The two widen their eyes at each other, Kei with his hands below her thighs and Aya with her body touching his again. He could see that her cheeks were also red, and she is the first to look away, embarrassed. – Sorry... – He makes an angry expression, looking forward again and moves his hands, one holding her on the back and the other sliding under her thighs so that she sits on his forearm.  


\- Excuse me...  


When they approach the corner at her house, Aya pulls back slightly and speaks softly.  


\- Here it's fine... – Tsukishima helps her down and the two avoid looking at each other – I'm sorry again, I was bitten by a dog when I was a kid and I can't get close to animals...  


\- And do you usually throw yourself at strangers when you see one abandoned on the street? – Tsukishima frowns, a little irritated, he didn't know why. Aya raises her head and denies it, exasperated.  


\- No...! I-I asked for help! You tried to make fun of me and you didn't help! If I ran, he'd come after me! – she gets angry when she realizes it now and he replies, angry too.  


\- Hah?! I thought it was funny at first, but what did you want me to do?!  


\- I don't know! It was a puppy! You could've picked them up and taken them away from me...! – He'd answer, but really, that seemed like a better solution than having to carry her all this way. With her body glued to his. Tsukishima blushes again and turns his face away, frustrated. Aya calms down and sighs, lowering her shoulders. – Sorry, you brought me here and I'm being unfair. – He looks back at her, a little surprised to see that honest attitude in her.  


\- Hah... It doesn't matter. Just don't do that kind of thing to others anymore. – Aya agrees, with her eyes down.  


\- I was heavy, right? – He feels his heart flutter at the thought of the heat he still felt in his body – I'll make it up to you, okay? Thank you so much for helping me and for accompanying me here. Good night, Kei-kun. – she bows to him and turns around, going home. Kei waits for her to enter the house and then lets a long sigh come out of his mouth, placing a hand on his chest, remembering the sensation of her body, even if he didn't want to.  


\- Tch. This girl is crazy...

At lunch break, the next day, Kei leaves the classroom with Yamaguchi to go to the cafeteria to buy his lunch and when he turns into the hallway, he bumps into someone.  


\- Sorr-! – he swallows when he sees that it's Aya and she looks up after seeing that the water she was drinking has fallen on her shirt.  


\- Oh, it's you, Kei-kun! No wonder you call me short, didn't you see me down here? – she laughs relaxed, but receives no response from the boy who was red and couldn't take his eyes from a certain place. – Ah, I have something for y-!  


\- Ready, Aya-chi, we can go! Oh! Hello, Tsukishima-kun, Yamaguchi-kun! – Hitoka looks at them and then at her friend, almost choking as soon as she looks at her – Waah! Aya-chi, your shirt is wet!  


\- Eh? Yes, the giant here bumped me and I spilled my water.  


\- But it's transparent! – Hitoka puts her hands on Aya's breasts who screams in embarrassment because she didn't notice and crosses her arms in front of her bust. Tsukishima shivers when he sees her touching her friend's breasts so casually – Excuse me, I need to take Aya-chi to dry herself! – the two run to the bathroom and Yamaguchi laughs awkwardly, embarrassed, but trying to look like he doesn't care what he saw.  


\- It seems that Tsubaki-san is an unlucky person, right? – he looks at his friend, but sees that he was paralyzed, with his face hidden under his hand and with red ears – Tsukki?  


\- I-It's nothing! Let's go!  


\- Okaay.  


At the end of the class, the two boys leave the classroom again and see that Hitoka and Aya were talking when they left the next classroom, after all they were in class 4 and the girls were in 5.  


\- Is it okay for you, Aya-chi? You'll have to wake up very early...  


\- It's ok, I'll go with you. What time do you want to meet me at the station?  


\- Humm, we can go at 10am, what do you think?  


\- No problem, if I go straight from physio I won't have to wake up too early. We can have lunch at Kai-nii's restaurant afterwards. Oh! It's Kei-kun and Yamaguchi-kun. – the girls notice them, and the boys stop to greet them. Tsukishima ends up looking towards her breasts and immediately looks away realizing that her shirt was already dry.  


\- Are you going to the club today, Tsubaki-san?  


\- I'll, since I can go home with you later.  


\- Are you already inviting yourself to come home with us? – Tsukishima teases her and she makes a face.  


\- You suck, huh. Why aren't you more sincere with your feelings and start treating me a little better? This is not how you'll make me fall for you. – she shrugs and he snorts angrily, realizing that there is no point in answering.  


\- It's fun to have you with us at the club, everyone is very excited about the idea of having other people watching us. – Yamaguchi smiles and Tsukishima snorts again – I hope you don't get bored soon, for others training can be boring to watch, right?  


\- Not really, I know a little about volleyball so I can understand some things during your training. – this catches their attention and Hitoka exclaims, excited:  


\- Oh! Right, you used to watch some games, didn't you?  


\- Yes, my dad played volleyball in high school and I have a cousin who plays too. I went to some of his games when I was in middle school, before the accident. – she tells them and they notice she knows they’re already aware of her accident.  


\- I should have gone with you on some of them, who'd imagine that I'd be a manager of a volleyball club, hahaha.  


Upon arriving at the gym, everyone go change and Aya waits for Hitoka on the bench until the little girl comes back offering a bottle of water to her friend.  


\- Thank you, Hitoka. It's so hooot... – she fans herself and run her hand over her neck, brushing the hair off her skin. Hitoka notices and starts looking in her pockets.  


\- I think I have a hair tie around here...  


\- N-no. – Aya touches her hand and smiles awkwardly – I prefer it like this.  


\- Aya-chi, you don't have to worry about that...  


\- I know but... I can't. – she puts her hand on her neck and touches the scar under her hair, feeling her skin wrinkled and deformed – Give me some more time, okay?  


\- Ok. – Hitoka smiles and holds her hands – How long you need.  


\- Thank you. – Aya smiles and kisses her forehead over her hair, which always makes her red.  


\- Are you sure it's not a one-sided love? – Aya looks to the side and makes another face.  


\- You are persistent, huh? Hitoka is like a sister to me! In fact, you will have to ask for her approval too if you want to be my boyfriend.  


\- Tch. – he ignores her and leaves, getting serious as soon as he turns away, after listening to their conversation about the accident scar.  


\- Ah, my brothers are all over 195 cm, don't be intimidated when you ask them for my hand, ok? – she speaks loudly with her hand next to her mouth to increase the volume.  


\- Argh! Shut up! – Tsukishima complains and Nishinoya teases him.  


\- You'll have to go over me if you want to date Tsubaki-chan, you four-eyed lamppost!  


\- Ehh, who'd have thought Tsukishima would fall in love at first sight... – Hinata says impressed – He's so intimidating that seems he has an icy heart. – Tsukishima holds Hinata's head tightly and he complains – Aiaiaiai hey, stop it, I'm saying you still have a chance!  


\- Hinata, you're an idiot. – Kageyama looks at him with disdain. On the bench, Aya laughs at the situation in which she put Tsukishima and Hitoka looks at her.  


\- Aya-chi you're having fun, huh.  


\- Eh? Of course! Isn't it funny?  


\- Yes, but you have never teased a boy as much as you are doing with Tsukishima-kun. You are usually so shy around them.  


\- Hum... It's true that boys make me embarassed, but it's because they keep making such meaningless compliments. – she grimaces and Hitoka smiles akwardly.  


\- “They're not meaningless, Aya-chi, you're so beautiful that even the girls praise you...”  


\- Maybe it's because he's not like that? – she crosses her arms looking up, thoughtful – He doesn't say things that make me uncomfortable and it's fun to talk to him! Kei-kun has the most fun reactions!  


\- Humm... – Hitoka looks at her for a moment and asks – Why do you call him by name?  


\- Hum? His name is so beautiful! It's a waste not to call him by it!  


\- Ugh, it's the K and the three letters tradition, isn't it? You admire your brothers too much, Aya-chi. – she laughs as if she was caught in the act, but looks in Tsukishima's direction.  


\- That was it at first, but... His name is really beautiful. – Hitoka sees Shimizu cover her lips to hide a smile and looks back at her friend when she remembers.  


\- I saw you with another gift this morning when you gave me the cookies.  


\- Ah, yes, I brought some for Kei-kun too. – Aya shows the small package inside her bag.  


\- Huh? Why are you going to give it to Tsukishima-kun? – Hitoka was surprised, she had never seen her friend give gifts to boys before.  


\- He helped me escape from a dog yesterday. – Aya grimaces, remembering the fear she felt – I thought of thanking him with this, I don't know if he likes sweets, I'll ask later.  


\- Oh, is that why you came to watch training today again?  


\- Yes, I thought he'd be embarrassed if other people saw him getting a gift from me. – Hitoka looks at her, confused, and she clarifies – I know, I play games in front of others to tease him, but the gift is genuine, I don't want him to think it's another provocation. – Hitoka understands and smiles, patting the top of her head. Aya looks up at her friend, confused, but smiles too.  


In training, the boys play a game and Tsukishima loses a block, becoming more frustrated than usual, which draws the attention of others. He was irritated and occasionally let out a grunt and some grumbling that no one could understand.  


\- What's going on, Tsukishima? – Daichi approaches worried.  


\- It's nothing.  


\- He must be nervous because the girl he likes is watching, isn't he? – Tsukishima punches Hinata on the top of the head who bends down holding his head in pain.  


\- You're an idiot, Hinata. – Kageyama points again.  


The frustration at not being able to get those images out of his head consumed him and he was making a fool of himself in front of the stupidest people he knows, that was too pathetic for him. In addition, after Hinata challenged him to defeat Ushiwaka, he started training with his brother's team during the night and needed to focus. With a glance, Tsukishima sees that Aya was talking animatedly with Hitoka and he looks forward again, taking a deep breath and scaring Hinata who was in front of him across the net. Yamaguchi watches his friend and notices where he looked before turning his attention to the game.  


With effort to focus, Tsukishima casts his frustration on the ball and scores some points of attack, leaving others confused by the sudden change. Hitoka and Aya return to pay attention to the game that was getting better and better. When the opposing team manages to return to the attack, it suffers a blocking point from Tsukishima, and this is repeated several times in a row. At the end of the game, the team congratulates Tsukishima and the others for their performance, and he teases Hinata with the same mocking smile as always.  


As they approach Aya and Hitoka, to leave, Tsukishima is taken aback when she widens her eyes in excitement.  


\- Kei-kun, you are amazing! – he feels his cheeks turn red in an instant – You're awesome during the game! I didn't know you're that good! The other days you didn't stand out much, but today you looked like the team leader! – she smiles very excited and he looks surprised, feeling his chest tighten with a strange sensation when looking at her – Ahh, that was incredible, you can block so many times in a row! – he remained silent, looking at her with the same stupid expression. Suddenly he looks angry and walks away without waiting for them. – Hey, wait! Bye, Hitoka, see you tomorrow! – she and Yamaguchi run after him who was walking too fast.  


\- Tsukki, slow down! – the two manage to reach him, but he ignores them.  


\- You have to walk more slowly, my legs are shorter than yours! – complains Aya, but he remains silent. The two realize that he had no intention of talking and give up.  


\- So are you going to karaoke on Saturday?  


\- Yes, Hitoka is so indecisive when she needs to buy gifts for her mother, so I always go along to try to calm her down when she is in doubt, hahaha! When we go to downtown, we always go to karaoke! But this time my brother will be able to take us at night and I think it'll be fun if you guys from the club go. I'm sure she wants to get along better with you.  


\- Do you want to go to karaoke with us?!  


\- Of course! Tomorrow we can invite everyone!  


\- Do you plan to go to our training every day? – Tsukishima finally joins the conversation, but in a rude tone – You aren't even part of the club, why are you going to waste your time there? – Aya looks surprised and asks:  


\- Does my presence bother you?  


\- Of course it does, you're an intruder who keeps pestering me with these ridiculous jokes.  


\- Tsukki! – the three get silent and Tsukishima notices that her eyes widen for a moment, but Aya lowers her head and then bows, surprising him.  


\- I apologize for the offenses. You were always so straightforward with me that I thought I could treat you the same. Forgive me. Hum... – she remembers the gift, but tightens the strap of her bag – ...I can go alone from here, good night, Tsukishima-kun, Yamaguchi-kun. – Aya raises her head, but doesn't look at them and hurries off. Her heart was tight and she doesn't understand why she was feeling so hurt. The two boys stand in silence, while Aya moves further and further away. Yamaguchi looks at Tsukishima but realizes that his friend lowers his head in regret. Yamaguchi then sighs and turns to go towards his house.  


\- Good night, Tsukki. – Tsukishima stands alone on the street and clenches his fists, frustrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on Aya's character design too, hopefully I'd get her ready to show you guys in the next chapter *sweats nervously*


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay, I've been busy preparing for my graduation but, finally, I have a degree now! So, here's the next chapter. Ah, I said I've been doing Aya's design, I'll try to finish it soon (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑

At the start of training, the next day, Hitoka takes the opportunity to invite everyone to go to karaoke on Saturday. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi see that Aya didn't go to the club and, apparently, Aya hadn't told her anything about last night's discussion.  


\- Woooohh! Karaoke with the club's precious managers and Tsubaki-chan! – Tanaka glorifies on his knees, thrilled, next to Nishinoya who did the same.  


\- Where's Tsubaki-san, Yachi-san?  


\- Oh, I didn't understand it, but she said she won't be able to come to the club anymore... – they look confused and Tsukishima lowers his head, frowning in another direction. Yamaguchi says nothing, but Sawamura and Shimizu notice the boy's discomfort too. – But she said she’ll cheer for you at the games!  


\- Wooohh! A beautiful girl who isn’t from the club cheering for us!!!  


\- But it's a shame that we won't be able to see her here anymore. – Nishinoya complains depressed, but Sugawara approaches him, patting his friend on the shoulder.  


\- She'll be at karaoke, so we can see her again. And it's not like you can't find her, she studies here too.  


\- It's true, she's a little shy about the compliments, but she said that all of you are nice, so she'd like it if you were still her friends!  


\- Of course! – Yamaguchi looks at Tsukishima, when the boy turns his back and walks away, starting to stretch.  


At the end of training, when he approaches Hitoka to get a bottle of water, Tsukishima looks up when she questions him with a smile.  


\- Did you like the cookies, Tsukishima-kun?  


\- Huh? – Hitoka continues to smile, unaware of his confusion.  


\- Aya-chi's sweets are the best! She woke up early yesterday to prepare them! I heard you saved her from a dog on the street, I'm really thankful. - Tsukishima lowers the hand holding the bottle, frowning, confused, with his chest tight as he thinks about what she means. - She's always so brave, but when it comes to animals, she's hopeless. Her brother told me she made him rescue the puppy and now she’s restless in her own home until they find a place for him. He sent me three videos of her screaming around the house, hahaha. – Hitoka finally notices that something was wrong and tilts her head – Didn't she give you the gift? – he denies shaking his head slightly and she puts her hand over her mouth. – Oh... Sorry, I ruined the surprise then...? Aya-chi said she wanted to thank you, but she didn't know if you liked sweets. Maybe it's because of that...? She came to the club yesterday to give it to you when you were alone because she didn’t want you to be embarrassed to receive a gift from her in front of others... – Tsukishima clenches his fists and drops his eyes – Sorry, I didn't know... I need to apologize to her too. – Hitoka lowers her head, worried.  


\- Don't worry, she won't be upset with you. She had her reasons for not giving me a gift. – Hitoka looks at him confused, but he walks away to start cleaning the court.

During the rest of the week, Hitoka observes that Aya was silent and didn't talk to anyone. In addition, she preferred not to go out during breaks and always took time to pack her things at the end of class, staying in the room and letting Hitoka go to the club. Every now and then Aya has her head down and the little girl worries, wondering what was happening. 

On Saturday, when they meet to buy her mother's gift as they agreed, Hitoka sees a good opportunity to ask her while they're having lunch.

\- Aya-chi, what happened? – the girl looks confused and Hitoka continues – You're depressed and so quiet these last few days... 

\- Ah... – Aya puts the glass of juice on the table, holding it in her hands. She was thinking whether to tell her or not, but decides to speak, she didn't want her best friend to worry – …I offended Tsukishima-kun, it seems I pissed him off... 

\- Eh? “Tsukishima-kun?” Didn't you used to call him by name? – Aya looks down and sighs, disheartened. 

\- I crossed the line, I thought he was ok with the jokes but I got it wrong. I've already apologized, but I haven't seen him since that last night I went to the club, so I don't know if he forgave me... 

\- Is that why you're so down? – Aya bites her lip and when she looks at Hitoka, her eyes fill with tears. 

\- I-I already considered him as a friend... All the boys who approach me seem to have ulterior motives or they met me in elementary or middle school and are afraid of me. Tsukishima-kun didn't seem to care about any of this, he's arrogant, but I felt at ease around him. It was a few days, but I had fun... Knowing that I'm a nuisance to him really hurt me... – Hitoka was surprised, it was a long time since she saw her friend cry. But then she smiles and dries her tears. 

\- I understand. And you liked to be with him, right? 

\- Yes...?! Huh? What? – Hitoka starts to laugh and Aya turns red, as if she has fallen into a trap. 

\- You don't see him just as a friend, Aya-chi. 

\- What? What do you mean...? – Hitoka laughs at having to explain something so obvious to her. 

\- You like him, Aya-chi. – Aya's eyes widen, her cheeks get even redder and she tries to deny it. 

\- Huh?! N-no! I never thought of him that way...! 

\- You never thought of a boy like that, I bet you don't even know what it's like to like one. 

\- Ugh... 

\- You only thought about taekwondo all your life and you always hated boys because of their ulterior motives. You avoid being around most of them. Of course now that you're close to one that's different from the others, you may end up noticing feelings that you've never felt before. 

\- ...Then I can feel that way for any boy who treats me differently, it doesn't necessarily have to be Tsukishima-kun. 

\- Can you really? How about Yamaguchi-kun? He's not like other boys either. 

\- ... – Aya raises her eyebrows realizing that it wasn't the same thing. Her heart starts beating like crazy and she has a strange feeling, an anxiety that makes her chest tighten. Her lungs seem to run out of air as she remembers his kind moments. Is that so? Was she really in love? The girl lowers her head and whispers – It can't be... He's mad at me. 

\- So make it up to him. 

\- I think he doesn't want to see me anymore... – Hitoka sees her wiggling her fingers nervously around the glass she was holding. 

\- So were you avoiding him all these days? – Aya stays silent, embarrassed to be insecure – Is it okay for you if you never speak again? You won't be able to avoid him forever, we study in the next classroom. If you meet, do you intend to pretend he doesn't exist? – Aya raises her head, with a distressed expression and immediately denies it. 

\- No! That would be so rude...! B-but I'm afraid he'll ignore me. 

\- You must try to make it up. I'm sure you don't want to feel bad every time you cross paths, do you? 

\- B-but what am I going to do if he finds out that I l-like him? – Hitoka laughs seeing that her friend was terrified. 

\- You must confess before this happens. 

\- What?! I can't do this! I don't want that kind of thing! 

\- You want his friendship, don't you? – she nods, shyly – So make it up to him and if you can just be friends with him, fine. But if not, you'll have to take courage at some point and try. 

\- ...Hitoka, I don't want to go to karaoke anymore. 

\- What? Everyone will be there and I already said that you'll go too! 

\- B-b-but if everyone is going to be there, then Tsukishima-kun will too! I won't have the courage to look him in the face! 

\- Aya-chi! 

\- Hitokaaa... – the little one just looks angrily at her friend who lowers her head defeated. Aya never managed to endure Hitoka's angry expression. 

\- Now wipe your face, your brother is coming here. – Aya uses a napkin to wipe her tears and smiles when he arrives at their table with two glasses of dessert. 

\- A gift for my favorite clients. – Kai, a tall and slender man like his younger brother, with almond brown hair and dark green eyes, smiles and serves the two girls who celebrate happily. 

\- Thank you, Kai-nii! You're the best cook in the world! – Hitoka thanks him too and he pets their heads before turning to get back to work. The man looks over his shoulder at their direction, he had noticed that Aya was strange and worries, taking his phone out of his pocket. 

\- Hi, mom. Listen... Did something happen to Aya that made her depressed? 

\- “Huh? No, I don't know... Why, Kai?” 

\- Well, she's here at the restaurant with Hitoka-chan, but I had the impression of seeing her cry... She's not having any problems at school, is she? 

\- “No, her grades are great and she was so excited after she started going to the volleyball club with Hitoka-chan...” 

\- Volleyball club? Is she practicing?! 

\- “No, it's the club that Hitoka-chan is training to become a manager. Aya goes there just to look and I’m glad she’s having fun with something at school. Although in the last few days she came home early... Maybe there is some exam coming.” 

\- Ok. If you know anything, let me know, okay? 

\- “Ok, ok, the four of you are too attached to each other, I can only imagine when this little one is born...” 

\- We won't let go of her either. – he smiles fondly. 

At Tsukishima's house, he ate lunch in silence and, although he was always a quiet boy, his parents and brother watched him knowing that he was strange these last few days. 

\- Kei? – the boy raises his head to look at his brother when he was going to his bedroom – Did something happen? 

\- No, why do you ask? 

\- You seem to be worried about something, are you in trouble at the club? 

\- No, everything's fine at the club. 

\- So at school? Are your grades bad? 

\- Hah? Why'd my grades be bad? – he asks angrily, and Akiteru raises his hands, laughing. 

\- Ok, ok, I know it wouldn't be possible. – Kei enters his room and his brother follows him – So is that girl? Aya-chan? – Kei turns to him angrier, but says nothing. – Did you fight? 

\- Why're you meddling in this? 

\- Because I'm worried about you and I'm your older brother, I can try to help you if you tell me what happened. – Kei sits on the bed and sighs tiredly, while his brother leans against the wall, standing. 

\- We didn't fight, I was the one who said cruel things and she walked away. I haven't seen her anymore, I think she's avoiding the places where she can find me. 

\- Haah... You have a very difficult personality. – Kei looks at him angrily – There's no point looking at me like that, you know it's true. Do you have her number? A way to get in touch with her? – he shakes his head – Find a way to meet her and apologize. – they stay silent and Akiteru watches him, probably his little brother wanted to apologize, but his proud personality made things difficult – Do you have any idea why you said cruel things to her? 

\- ...I was frustrated. Her presence was bothering me and I couldn't concentrate on what I was doing. 

\- And now you still don't concentrate and regret pushing her away. – Kei stay silent, his eyes not meeting his brother's – You're missing her, aren't you? 

\- Hah? – the boy now raises his head, incredulous – I just had no intention of preventing her from going to the club because of me! – Akiteru sighs and sits in a chair across from him. 

\- So she was visiting the club? 

\- She's friends with the new manager. 

\- And she stopped going after you guys fought? – Kei nods, looking down again, and Akiteru smiles, seeming to understand what was going on. – Hum. You know, I never saw you worry that much about someone else. You must like her, huh. 

\- That's not it! I'm just feeling responsible- 

\- Responsible for what? For upsetting her? For preventing her from going to the club? For her staying away from her friends because of you? – Kei looks at him, surprised, not knowing how to answer – You don't usually care so much, so why don't you let her take care of herself? 

\- Because I was the one- 

\- I think she likes you. – Kei's eyes widen and he stay silent, then grimaces like his brother was making fun of him – Hahaha, don't make that face! There're girls who can fall in love with a guy like you. 

\- Shut up. 

\- Why do you think she'd avoid going to the club if her friend is there? You were the one who fought with her, she'd have no reason to stop seeing the others. – Kei looks at him in silence, trying to process the information, but he didn't seem to believe what he was hearing. – Doesn't matter, – Akiteru sighs at his brother's stubbornness – what matters is that you're concerned about her and this isn't something you'd do. 

\- You talk like I'm a monster, huh. 

\- Do you want to know how you really feel about her or do you want to avoid finding out forever? – Kei sighs tiredly and looks uninterested. 

\- How stubborn you are. – Akiteru smiles, seeing that his brother has surrendered, and rubs his hands, getting more comfortable in the chair. He was obviously having fun with this. 

\- Let's see... Is she beautiful? 

\- I already said yes. – he responds calmly. 

\- What makes her beautiful? 

\- Hah? There're several types of beautiful girls. 

\- Yeah, but why do _you_ think she's beautiful? 

\- Haah... – Kei lowers his head in thought, resting his elbows on his thighs and taking one hand through his hair, running his fingers between the strands while looking somewhere until her image comes to mind – She has long, brown hair, it seems soft and nice to touch... her eyes are beautiful too, they look like almonds. – Kei pauses, remembering how attractive Aya's eyes really are and he can remember her expressions – She hides behind people when she's embarrassed. She gets easily annoyed, frowning and looking like a sulky child, but she always has a quick response to any provocation I make, and she doesn't really mind my personality. Even though I always provoked, she always spoke to me naturally. She's strong too, she took me down with just one kick, it surprised me. - Akiteru blinks, not expecting to hear that his brother was knocked down by her at all - But despite being an ogre like that, she has a huge smile, is always laughing and she's excited about everything. Her smile is really beautiful... – Kei raises his head, looking at his brother, and sees him smiling with his arms crossed. Kei turns red as soon as he realizes the way he was talking about her and looks away. 

\- I think you noticed, huh? 

\- What? Anyone can see that! 

\- Any guy would say that she's beautiful because she has a hot body, with big breasts, slender legs or a good ass. – Kei widens his eyes and then puts his hand on his face, remembering that, yes, she really has a beautiful body that made him have erotic dreams for nights, but he's embarrassed to realize that he hadn't even remembered this when he started describing her. Not that he'd have the courage to admit it to his brother. Akiteru gets up and pats him on the shoulder before leaving – Apologize to her, okay? – he stops at the door and looks over his shoulder, smiling – Don't waste time or someone will take her from you, the way you described her even I'd fall in love with her. 

\- Hah?! Why don't you have a girlfriend, onii-chan? – Kei teases him. 

\- Agh! You really are terrible! – Akiteru leaves his room and closes the door, leaving Kei alone, thoughtful. 

\- ...I can't do anything if she's avoiding me. I doubt she'll show up tonight. – he sighs. 

Later, Hitoka goes to Aya's house and is startled to see that she was freaking out with a pile of clothes around her, undecided on what to wear. 

\- For God's sake, Hitoka-chan, help this girl or I'll give birth right now! – the mother speaks at the door of her daughter's room who looks surprised and runs to her mother. 

\- I'm sorry mom! Are you okay?! Is Aoi okay?! 

\- Calm down, Aya! It was just a figure of speech, you're driving me crazy with this restlessness! It looks like you're getting married because you're so nervous! 

\- Oh! Hehehe, it's almost like that, Ruri-san! 

\- Hitoka! 

\- Oh? What? What? – Aya's mother, Tsubaki Ruri, takes an immediate interest and enters the room sitting on the bed to hear the story. 

\- Mom! 

\- Shh! Hitoka-chan is talking! Be polite. 

\- Ugh... – Aya squints her eyes, embarrassed, and Hitoka chuckles. 

\- Aya-chi is in love, Ruri-san. And he'll be there at karaoke too! 

\- Wah?! _He?!_ Is it a boy?! 

\- What do you mean by that, mom?! 

\- Hahaha! I'm just kidding! And who's this lucky boy with whom my precious daughter is in love? – she smiles tenderly at her daughter who blushes and lowers her head. 

\- H-he's rude, arrogant and gets mad if I respond to his provocations... 

\- Eh? – her mother looks confused and asks to Hitoka – Are these qualities? 

\- Haha... He really has a difficult personality... 

\- B-but he's a good person, he accompanied me home at night, I could be comfortable in his presence and he's not afraid of me... – Aya hurries to speak and then drops her eyes – I could talk to him like I normally talk at home. 

\- I see... 

\- H-he has very beautiful eyes, I'm curious to see him without his glasses. He's smart, the rational type who's the total opposite of me, who always act on instinct. H-hum, he's very good at volleyball too, I was amazed the last time I went to the club! – her expression wilts and Aya lowers her head – W-well, he's mad at me and I haven't seen him anymore... 

\- Why is he mad at you, dear? – Ruri takes her daughter's hand and makes her sit next to her, on the bed, to stroke her hair. 

\- I-I thought I could tease him the same way he does with everyone, but he got angry saying that my presence bothers him... 

\- Eh? He said that? – Hitoka's eyes widen, not knowing that he had said something like that. 

\- Oh, is that right? This boy needs to understand that he can't talk to you like that. – the two look at Ruri who smiles with a shadow in her eyes – Take Kai with you, honey. 

\- Mom! I don't want to scare him! Geez, I need to get ready, enough of this conversation. – Aya gets up and starts looking, among the clothes, for one she likes. Ruri smiles kindly seeing that her daughter is finally interested in romance. She reaches for some pieces that were on the bed and offers them to her. 

\- Here, you look beautiful with any outfit, but I think this will match the occasion. – Aya looks at her mother and smiles, thanking her. Hitoka helps her get ready and some time later the two go down the stairs, talking, meeting Kyo and Kai in the living room. 

\- Did your mom like the gift? 

\- Yes, she thanked you too, she already knows that you always help me choose the gifts I give her... – Hitoka laughs awkwardly and they notice that the two boys stopped talking with each other and looked at them in silence. Aya tilts her head and then asks what happened. 

\- This is the first time I've seen you like this... – Kai comments looking surprised at the combination of clothes she wore. A white blouse with lace details on the shoulders, wearing it inside beige high-waisted shorts, with a thin white belt too. She's wearing more accessories, such as earrings, bracelets and a simple necklace with a pink stone. Her hair was more wavy than normal at the ends and she also wore an ornament on the side of her bangs. Kai notices that she even wore more makeup, in addition to the mascara and lip tint that she normally wears, there was now a slightly golden hue on her eyelids and rosier cheeks. Hitoka looked proud beside her friend, so he assumes it was her job. 

\- Like what? – Aya looks down at herself, confused. 

\- It’s been awhile that you’re dressing more feminine, but this is the first time you actually look girly. There's this strange aura I'm seeing in you... 

\- What?! 

\- It's true! You had to see what kind of panties she's wearing, Kai-nii! I was so shocked! – complains Kyo. 

\- What's your problem?! I'm a girl! I used to practice a lot in the past, but today is different! 

\- Yes, you look beautiful, Aya. – Kai smiles and takes her by surprise making her cheeks turn red, but his smile turns into something dark – Who's the boy? 

\- Huh? – Aya takes a step back, while Hitoka smiles awkwardly, and Kyo realizes what his brother means, looking seriously at Aya too. 

\- Hah? You mean there's a boy?! 

\- You're going to bring him here, aren't you? I want to meet the person who dares to steal our little sister. 

\- Kai-nii, don't overdo it...! I don't know what you're talking about! – Aya takes Hitoka's hand and runs out the door. 

\- Aya! Aren't you going with Kai?! – her mother calls her from the balcony before they pass the gate and she stops, remembering it was true. In the end, the two girls go in the back seat, while Kai and Kyo take them to downtown. 

\- Did you put your seat belt on? 

\- Yes, Kai-nii. Why did you come along, Kyo-nii? It wasn't necessary! 

\- I'm on guard! You said you're going with a group of friends, but if you're lying to meet a boy, I'll rip off his skin! 

\- S-shut up! I'm not lying! 

\- Don't worry, Kyo-nii-san. It's true, we're meeting with the volleyball club. – Hitoka speaks, trying to calm the situation. 

\- Hah?! You're not talking about the boys' club, are you?! 

\- Eeeek! 

\- Stop it, Kyo-nii, they're all very kind and the coach and sensei will be there too! The manager, Shimizu-senpai, will also be going so it won't just be Hitoka and I as girls! Besides, you always say that no boy will be interested in me! 

\- Obviously that was a joke, you stupid! You're the most beautiful sister we could have and that only gives us headaches! – Kyo complains and Aya's taken by surprise, which leaves her with red cheeks again. – Argh! What're we going to do when she starts dating, Kai-nii?! – they look at the older brother who was crying silently while driving. – Kai-nii! 

\- Ugh, my little girl... Uhh, she's still so young, Kyo... 

\- U-uh, waah I know! – the two cry and the girls look at them, speechless, not believing what they were seeing. 

Reluctantly, Kai and Kyo let them into the karaoke alone and leave. Aya sighs and apologizes to Hitoka who just laughs, already used to it. Upon arriving at the counter, they come face to face with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi who, apparently, had just arrived. Tsukishima and Aya look at each other in surprise and are silent for a moment, until Hitoka nudges Aya and she opens her mouth, although she says nothing and just moves her lips like a fish. 

\- What're you doing, stupid? – He lightly knocks on her head and she comes back to reality. The four enter the room they booked and realize that most people were already there. Aya puts her hand on her chest, feeling that her heart would come out of her mouth at any moment. She also wondered if he was still angry, if he had already forgiven her, or if he still didn't want her around. Just imagining this causes her chest to tighten and Aya sighs behind them. Tsukishima listens and he'd look at her if it weren't for the noise that his teammates make when they see them. 

\- Wooohh! Yachi-san! Tsubaki-san! You two look beautiful as always! – Tanaka and Nishinoya celebrate and Aya hides behind Hitoka again. She bows to them quickly, embarrassed, and follows her friend who goes to Shimizu to greet her. 

\- Glad you arrived, they're pushing the microphone to me at all costs. – Shimizu chuckles and invites them to sit beside her. As soon as she sits down, Aya realizes that Tsukishima sits directly in front of her and Yamaguchi beside him. She takes Hitoka's hand, who notices and smiles at her trying to calm her down. 

\- Yachi-san! Since you've arrived, it's your turn! – Hinata offers the microphone to her, who moves her arms, very embarrassed. 

\- N-no! I'm terrible...! 

\- You can't be more terrible than Hinata, please take the microphone out of his hands. – complains Kageyama. 

\- What?! Look who's talking, you suck too! 

\- Don't compare me to you! 

\- Hyaah ok, ok! I'll sing! Don't fight! – she looks at Aya with puppy eyes and her friend sighs, then giggles. The sound makes Tsukishima look up, it had a pleasant feeling. 

\- Okay, let's sing that song we were training! – the two choose and get up, starting to sing, but they're bad too, although not as much as Hinata. They laugh every time they make a mistake and the boys animate the song by singing along. Next time, they manage to get Shimizu to sing and can see Tanaka and Nishinoya crying emotionally in a corner. Despite denying it several times, even trainer Ukai and teacher Takeda end up singing too, which gets some laughs from some who are promised a harder workout next week for laughing at them. 

During the whole time, Aya and Tsukishima don't talk once and she avoids looking in his direction, because every time she did her heart beat so fast it left her breathless and Aya was sure she was all red. The ones more observant realize that they're not interacting and wonder what may have happened. 

Over time, the girls become more comfortable and are no longer ashamed to sing along with them, so everyone decides to draw to decide the duets. In one of them Aya and Azumane are chosen and they approach each other to sing. 

\- S-sorry, I suck...! – Asahi was shaking next to her, who sees that he was worried. 

\- Stop it, Asahi, you wimp! – complains Sawamura with Sugawara's support. 

\- Hahaha, don't worry, you saw that I'm terrible too, senpai! – he looks at her and then looks down, red, smiling at her kindness. Tsukishima watches in silence, but feels his eyes twitch. At the end of the song, Asahi had an arm around her shoulder, who had her on his back, singing excitedly. When she sits down, Aya laughs saying to Hitoka that it was fun, but then she listens to Tsukishima's voice. 

\- You're more comfortable approaching the guys, huh? You mean you like older men? – she looks at him with a tight chest, but turns away, ignoring him completely and talking to Hitoka again. If that's what he has to say after the argument they had, then she will just wait until he truly forgives her, even if she has to listen to his provocations in silence. Tsukishima gets angry for being ignored and picks up his glass, drinking the soda and looking away too. Yamaguchi just observes the situation and coincidentally ends up exchanging looks with Hitoka, who was also concerned. The two make a sign with their eyes, as if to say that they are aware of the matter and, when Tsukishima is drawn in the next song, Yamaguchi passes a note to her, discreetly. Shortly thereafter, Hitoka excuses herself saying that she was going to the bathroom, but when Aya offers to go along, she refuses and asks her friend to replace her if she is chosen in the next song. Aya agrees, uneasy, but as Tsukishima was singing with Sugawara, she's more relieved that she doesn't need to be alone facing him. Yamaguchi also leaves shortly after Hitoka, excusing himself too, and the two meet in the hall next to the bathrooms. 

\- Did you want to tell me something, Yamaguchi-kun? 

\- Yes, hum, - he lowers his head wondering if he's intruding too much, but decides to speak – Is Tsubaki-san still upset with Tsukki? I know he was rude and she's right to be hurt after what he said, but... doesn't she want to talk to him anymore? - Hitoka tilts her head as he continues with a concerned expression - It seems that she's avoiding Tsukki, but I think he wants to talk to her again... 

\- Eh? Really? - Yamaguchi gets confused too and she continues – Aya-chi wants to make up with him, but after what he said, she's not responding to his provocations because she thinks it'll offend him... 

\- Oh... So that's it? - Yamaguchi sighs, looking relieved and smiles - So if Tsukki asks her to talk, she won't ignore him, right? 

\- No, of course not! Aya-chi really wants to make it up to him...! - Hitoka realizes that she was already talking too much and gets silent, but Yamaguchi keeps smiling. 

\- That's good, so he still has a chance. - he whispers and Hitoka wonders what he was talking about, not being able to hear it properly. 

\- Tsukishima's still in that terrible mood, huh. – comments Sawamura, inside the room, when noticing that the atmosphere in that corner of the table was strange. Aya had her head down, looking uncomfortable, which made him even more irritated, wondering if his presence is that irritating for her. 

\- Don't you think those two are acting weird? Did they fight? – asks Sugawara, confused, as Yamaguchi and Hitoka return to their seats. – It's strange that Tsukishima's so moody, if it was really a fight he'd just shrug and ignore... – they look at each other after a few moments and smile as if they've noticed something. As the captain, Sawamura is the one doing the draw and he arranges for Aya and Tsukishima to sing together in the next round. Aya's eyes widen, her heart almost leaps out of her mouth when she sees him get up. She does the same, approaching him to choose the song and her cheeks flush when she hears him ask about her preference. 

\- Uh, - she feels her ears get hot and stutters – I-I don't have any favorite songs, so you can choose... - Tsukishima narrows his eyes seeing that she doesn't look at him while they talk, but notices her flushed ears and raises his eyebrows, wondering what that could mean. But then he shakes his head, frowning, his brother put strange assumptions on his head. 

\- Are you embarrassed to say what's your favorite song? – Aya's eyes widen, her face even redder, and she denies it, lifting her head to look at him. 

\- N-no! – upon meeting his eyes, Aya panics again and turns her face away. Kei sighs, impatient. Aya listens and lowers her head even more, frowning at the thought that she was irritating the boy. - H-hum, then how about this one...? You know it? - Aya points to the list and Tsukishima bends down a little to see, getting closer to her. He recognizes the song, a little surprised, but notices that Aya moves away from him, shrugging her shoulders once again. 

\- ...Hah, whatever. - He moves away too and Aya bites her bottom lip, frustrated with herself. She chooses the music and the two stand side by side, in silence, and sing standing in the same place, not getting close to each other and with no excitement, which leaves the room in a dense atmosphere. 

\- Oh, this band is one of Tsukki's favorites. – Yamaguchi comments and Hitoka exclaims, surprised. 

\- Really? Aya-chi loves this band, this is her favorite song! 

\- Too bad they're singing it like that, hahaha. – she agrees, laughing too. Sawamura and Sugawara sigh when they see that depressing scene, those two had definitely fought. 

When the song ends, Aya returns to her place without looking at him. Hitoka comments to her friend that she could have sung a little louder, but Aya gives an excuse, saying that maybe it was her throat and comments that she's thinking about ordering another drink. Tsukishima listens, but clearly sees that he was the reason for her discomfort and clicks his tongue, looking away. Yamaguchi sighs, the longer it took, the more difficult it would be for the two of them to talk again. Sawamura, who also heard Aya's excuse, takes a glass of soda and waves to Azumane who was returning from the bathroom. 

\- Asahi, take this cup to Tsubaki-san, please? – the team's ace does as he asked and goes towards her table, while Sawamura pulls Hinata to sit in Azumane's place. 

\- Eh? What is it, captain? 

\- Just sit here for a moment, will you? – Hinata looks at him, afraid of the captain's expression and obeys. Seeing that his place has been taken, Azumane stands looking around for a vacant place. Aya notices and invites him to sit there and he thanks her, sitting next to her. 

\- I heard the team calling you Ace several times, Azumane-senpai. Is it true? 

\- H-hum, yes, well, I'm only capable of that with everyone's help...– Aya chuckles and pats him on the back. 

\- Come on, be more proud! Being the team's ace is amazing! – Azumane lowers his head, red, and Tsukishima gets angry, watching and listening to their conversation. – This is going to be your last high school tournament, isn't it? So be prouder of your position and do your best! 

\- Yes, you're right. – he smiles and looks ahead feeling a murderous aura coming from somewhere. – H-huh? – without knowing what it was, he tries to ignore. 

\- I didn't expect Tsukishima to be the jealous type. Look at his face. – Sugawara comments while Sawamura just sighs. 

– Tsubaki-san, are you not interested in joining a club? – Azumane questions her, continuing the conversation. 

\- You can call me Aya, Azumane-senpai. – she smiles, kind – No, it's not news that I can no longer fight, but after I left taekwondo, I decided that I'll focus on studies. I want to go to college, like my brothers, and since I wasn't interested in any other club, I chose not to participate. 

\- You're in a college prep class, aren't you? What do you want to major in? 

\- I want to be a physiotherapist. – she smiles lowering her eyes – I really admire the professionals in this area who help people who have suffered accidents or who have some kind of limitation. They give these people new hope, it's something that I would like to offer to others one day. – those who were closest hear what she said and smile, realizing that someone must have helped her like this when she needed it too. Tsukishima's one of them and observes her grateful expression. 

\- It's a beautiful goal, Aya-chan. – Azumane smiles and she blushes, lowering her head again. 

\- T-thank you. – she hears Tsukishima snort in front of her and looks at him, seeing that he was angry. Aya looks down, maybe he doesn't even want to hear her voice? She looks at her phone, realizing that it would soon be the time they should be going home. – Hitoka, what do you think about going? It's almost time... - Aya smiles sadly, despite not talking and the mood's bad between the two, she wanted to stay close to Tsukishima a little longer. Now she was sorry for not trying to interact properly with him. 

\- Oh, sure. We've been here for hours, haven't we? – the two excuse themselves and get up, drawing the attention of some and then of the others when they say they're leaving. Tsukishima looks surprised and worries, after all he couldn't even be alone with her to talk. In the end, he gives up, maybe he'd have a better opportunity. The two go out with Shimizu, who decided not to be the only girl to stay there. 

On the way out, Aya calls her brother and Shimizu, her father, and the three of them wait on the sidewalk enjoying the cool night air, after all the days have been very hot lately. At some point, Aya hears a cat's meow and searches with her eyes, alert, and grabbing the sleeve of Hitoka's shirt. 

\- Oh poor thing... Don't worry, Aya-chi, their meow's so low they might be just a kitty. – Shimizu looks at the girl who still hasn't let go of her friend and raises her eyebrows. 

\- Are you afraid, Tsubaki-chan? – she confirms, looking down, but Shimizu touches her shoulder. – Hitoka-chan's right, they must be just a kitty, okay? – she confirms again, still afraid, but agrees. The three begin to search for the animal, taking care not to stray too far from the place they've agreed to meet their relatives, but don't notice two men approaching Hitoka and holding her by the arm. 

\- Aahh?! 

\- Hitoka!!! – Aya runs towards her and the men laugh. 

\- Hey, we just want to talk. What do the three princesses do here at this hour? 

\- This is none of your business! Let her go! – Aya's irritated by the smile on their faces and when one tries to hold her, she squeezes his arm and kicks his knee, making him fall at the ideal height so that she kicks him in the face and leaves him on the floor. The other man is startled, but squeezes Hitoka's arm, who grunts in pain. Aya kicks him too and he ends up releasing the little girl's arm, who's pulled behind Aya. – Shimizu-senpai, take Hitoka inside! 

\- B-but-! 

\- Aya-chi, you can't-! 

\- Quick, call for help! – Shimizu decides to obey and pulls Hitoka to run towards the karaoke. 

Inside the karaoke, Yamaguchi could see that his friend was frustrated, he knew that he had only agreed to come because there was the possibility of seeing Aya there. 

\- Tsukki, why don't you go after her? You could've asked to talk to her. 

\- She couldn't even look at me, Yamaguchi. I could see that she wants to stay away from me. 

\- This is not true! – Tsukishima looks at him, confused by his certainty – I spoke to Yachi-san, Tsubaki-chan wasn't interacting with you because she's afraid of offending you. – Tsukishima's eyes widen – That's what you said to her, she thinks you're mad and that's why she's waiting for you to forgive her so she can make it up. 

\- What? – he was incredulous, she really believed the things he said and was blaming herself. 

\- Maybe they're still around, you can ask to talk to her. – Tsukishima lowers his head in thought, but Yamaguchi insists – Tsukki! – he finally gets up and leaves the room, he needed to do something. 

The man advances on Aya, who prevents him from hitting her with her arms in defense. He's tall and the quickest way to defeat him was to get him to lower himself to her level. If she tried to run, there was a good chance of being captured and she'd be at a disadvantage if he caught her from behind. She tries to kick him in the same way she did with the other, but he was smarter and managed to hold her leg. He punches her and she defends with her left arm, but feels her shoulder crack. Aya, in a quick reflex, knowing that if her leg was trapped by him she would be in greater danger, punches him in the ribs, causing the man to release her. She jumps back, taking distance from him, but all the movement makes her dizzy and her vision is blurred, she feels a strong pain in her back and is unable to move her left arm.

\- Ugh...! – Aya tries to stand, but the pain was unbearable and the dizziness forces her to her knees. The man advances, but is stopped by someone taller than him. 

\- Get lost, old man. – She recognizes Tsukishima's voice, but she had never heard him speak to someone so angry. The man realizes that other people would soon arrive, because the two girls from before ran into a karaoke, and helps the other to get up to leave. When Tsukishima turns to Aya, the girl falls to the ground with a pained expression and breathing hard. – Hey! – He bends down to help her, but when he tries to move her, she takes his hand, making a sign not to touch her. 

\- Ambulance... Ugh. – He's quick to pick up his phone and calls an ambulance, but when he finishes the call, he sees two guys running towards him and one of them pushes him hard. 

\- What're you doing to her?! – Tsukishima is startled, but sees that the other was her brother and assumes that he was too, noticing their similar characteristics. 

\- Kai-nii-san! He's Tsukishima-kun! He was the one who saved Aya-chi! – Hitoka approaches them and Kai looks at the boy calming down, apologizing and thanking him. 

\- It's fine, I already called the ambulance. 

\- Thank you. – Everyone was already out after hearing that Aya was injured and they worry when they see her lying on the ground holding Kai's hand, while Kyo paced from side to side in distress. 

\- Hitoka... – The girl approaches her friend immediately, holding her bag that had fallen to the ground. 

\- Yes, Aya-chi! 

\- Are you okay? Are you hurt...? – Her eyes fill with tears seeing that her friend was worried about her even though she was much worse. 

\- Wahh... Aya-chi, I'm sorry! You did this to protect me! 

\- Stop crying, you silly... – She tries to laugh even in pain – I'd never let you be in danger at the hands of those men... Don't worry, I'll be fine. – She takes a deep breath, squeezing Kai's hand and he lowers his head feeling helpless. – Ah... Tsukishima-kun? – Hearing his name, Tsukishima approaches by bending down in front of her when her brother gives him space. – Thank you for saving me... 

\- Don't worry. – He doesn't know what else he could say in a situation like that and feels frustrated. 

\- What a relief... – She says nothing more, but he understands what she was talking about and lowers his head. 

\- You don't have to relief yourself of anything, I'm the one who had to apologize for the things I said. – She smiles, but they're interrupted by the ambulance arriving at the scene. The others move away when the nurses listen to her brothers and start immobilizing her. Those closest to her can see a scar on her neck when one of the nurses raises the girl's hair to pass an arm sling over the shoulder. Aya is placed on the stretcher and the nurse asks who would go with them in the ambulance. Kyo goes with her, while Kai says he will leave Hitoka at home, before going to the hospital. Ukai and Takeda approach Kai before he goes to his car, and apologize for what happened when they were so close. Kai asks them not to worry, saying that he knows it was an accident and assures them that he'll contact them to inform her condition after they leave the hospital. They leave and everyone decides to go home, ending the party. Yamaguchi accompanies Tsukishima and sees his distress. 

\- Hey, Tsukki. You really like her, right? – Tsukishima looks at his friend, then lowers his head and nods. – I thought things would end differently today, I'm sorry… 

\- No, it's my fault. If I had talked to her in the beginning, if I hadn't been so stubborn, I'd probably be with them outside when they left. None of this would've happened. 

\- It's not true, Tsukki. You can't blame yourself for something that those bad guys did. 

\- ... – Tsukishima put his eyes on Aya the moment she defended the man's punch with her left arm, and saw her stagger as she moved away from him when she managed to free her leg. That blow must have hurt a lot, so much that she dropped to her knees. He felt as if his heart had stopped at that very moment. The boy lowers his head, worried – I just hope she's well. - Yamaguchi agrees and they're silent for a while, but then he suggests. 

\- If you want we can visit her tomorrow, at the hospital or at her house if she has already been released. – Tsukishima looks at his friend in surprise and nods. He's really worried. – I can get Yachi-san's number. – Yamaguchi smiles – You wouldn't want to ask Hinata, would you? – Tsukishima snorts, but accepts his friend's offer. 

In the ambulance, Kyo held Aya's hand and she looks at him noticing that he had been silent all the time since he and Kai arrived at the karaoke. 

\- Kyo-nii? – he looks at her, awakening from his thoughts – I'm fine, this has happened before... 

\- This isn't something you should get used to, Aya... 

\- I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble... 

\- Don't start it, Aya, please. You're the most precious thing we have, you and Aoi, you are... – he puts his other hand on his face trying to contain the tears – I'm sorry, I'm too afraid to lose you... We all are. 

\- It's not anyone's fault that I'm like this, Kyo-nii, it was an accident. 

\- You were our responsibility. 

\- You saved my life. None of us were to blame, that man was drunk, he could've killed that child. 

\- I know. I know but... I can't accept it, I know it's selfish, but if I had been a second faster I would've been able to stop you... It was a child, but you... 

\- Enough, Kyo-nii – she squeezes his hand and smiles. – That girl would've died, it was good that I managed to save her, wasn't it? – he looks at her and then agrees, looking down – I'm alive thanks to you and Kai-nii who managed to get that car off me in time. And I'm also happy that I managed to protect Hitoka today, okay? – he agrees again and then comments. 

\- You were lucky that boy came in time, weren't you? What's his name again? – her cheeks get pink and she responds shyly. 

\- Tsukishima-kun... 

\- Tsukishima, huh. Kai-nii almost scared the boy to death when we arrived and saw you in that state. He must be torturing himself with regret, so invite the boy over for dinner, okay? 

\- Eh? Dinner?! 

\- Yes, I'm sure Kai-nii will suggest this to apologize. And there's nothing better than his food, right? – they smile but he pick up his phone and sees a dozen missed calls from home – I need to tell mom, okay? – Aya looks at him uncertainly, and he squeezes her hand – I know you don't want to worry her because of the baby, but she must already be distressed at home because of our delay. 

\- Ok... But let me talk to her for a moment so she knows I'm fine. 

\- Right. – he smiles and makes the call, being answered on the first ring. 

\- “KYO?!” – He closes one eye, pulling the phone away from his ear and Aya chuckles. 

\- Calm down, mom, yes, it's me. 

\- “God! Where're you?! Did something happen?!” 

\- Well, yes, but everything's alright, okay? Calm down, please. Has dad returned from his trip yet? 

\- “Yes, he's here, we're worried!” 

\- Put it on speaker, so the two can hear me. – she does and he continues – Great, hi dad. 

\- “Hello, Kyo, please tell us what happened”. 

\- Aya had a problem and we're going to the hospital to take care of everything. 

\- “What happened to Aya?!” 

\- Mom, please calm down, she's fine. 

\- “How can she be fine if you're going to the hospital?!” 

\- Mom-! – Kyo was going to try to calm her down again, but Aya motioned for him to give her the phone. 

\- Hi mom, hi dad. 

\- “Aya! What happened? Why're you going to the hospital?!” 

\- I'm fine, keep your voice down, please. – she chuckles – We were waiting for Kai-nii and Kyo-nii outside the karaoke because it was very hot inside and two men appeared trying to hurt Hitoka... I tried to protect her, but my body didn't last long, so we're going to the hospital to see if the pins are out of place, okay? It hurts a little, so we better check it, right? 

\- “Y-yes, oh my God, Aya, you can't do these kinds of things alone, you need to call for help”. 

\- I know, mom, I'm sorry, but I was helped. Tsukishima-kun got rid of them and called the ambulance for me. – she smiles and her mother calms down a little hearing her daughter's calm voice – I'll be home soon, okay? Dad, take care of Mom and Aoi for me. 

\- “I will. Aoi must be upset for not getting your goodnight kiss today”. 

\- I will give dozens of good morning to her. Good night dad, good night mom. – she smiles and hands the phone back to her smiling brother. He kisses her hand and whispers. 

\- You're too precious... 

\- No, you all are... Kyo-nii, calm down Kai-nii when he arrives... Tell him not to worry... I did what I thought I should do... – she slowly closes her eyes and Kyo looks at the nurse who tells him that it's the effect of the medicine for pain. 

When Kai arrives at the hospital, Kyo calms him, saying that she was undergoing an x-ray exam, but she'd soon be released and he's relieved to know that she wouldn't need to spend the night there, after so many days and nights she was hospitalized after the accident. 

\- She said you don't have to worry because she did what she thought was right... 

\- She's so stubborn...! – Kai complains, but his eyes fill with tears - If it weren't for that boy... what would've happened to our little girl...? 

\- Yes... – Kyo hugs his brother and calms him down – But she's fine, okay? We talked all the way until she fell asleep, we also let mom and dad know. 

\- How did mom react? She's fine? 

\- She was distressed, but Aya managed to calm her down. 

\- Only she could... 

\- I told them that she'll be released and that we'll be home soon. Dad managed to make mom sleep, so everything is under control. - Kai nods and takes out his phone. 

\- I need to tell Hitoka-chan, she went all the way crying, worried, and feeling guilty for what happened... – Kai also let the sensei and the coach of the volleyball club know and some time later a doctor and Aya, with her left shoulder and arm immobilized, comes to them. 

\- She needs to rest and take her medication as I recommended. 

\- Okay, we'll see to it that she follows your recommendations perfectly. – Aya smiles awkwardly and the two take her to the car, helping her in. 

\- How is Hitoka, Kai-nii? 

\- She had a bruise on her arm, but it's nothing serious, the poor thing was very worried about you. I texted her letting her know that you're already coming home. 

\- Oh, thank you, that's a relief. 

\- Ah, I've been thinking, Aya – she looks at Kai as he drove, – invite your friend over for dinner, I want to apologize for the way I treated him today... – Aya and Kyo look at each other and laugh leaving the older brother confused.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning to post more chapters soon, but our dumb and irresponsible government decided to end quarantine at seven days only, so I had to go back to work normally. I hope you all stay safe at home, it's a hard time, but it's necessary so we can protect people's lives. I wish the best for you and your families.
> 
> I posted Aya's design in my twitter, if you're curious to see how she looks like, here's the link: https://twitter.com/cammy_f/status/1243647903924658178?s=20

In the morning, Kai enters her sister's room to wake her up and give her the medicine so that she doesn't feel pain due to the dislocation that the pins left on her back and sees that their mother was sleeping sitting in an armchair next to her bed, holding Aya's hand. He smiles and goes to his sister, waking her softly. Aya smiles too when she sees her there but worries, since she must be very tired because of the baby. She takes the medicine and squeezes her mother’s hand, the woman wakes up and looks at her with tears about to fall. 

\- Aya... 

\- I'm fine, mom. Please go to sleep in your bed, okay? Aoi must be uncomfortable like that and you must rest well, I'm sorry for worrying you. 

\- It's okay, it's my role as a mother to worry too much. I'm going to make a delicious lunch today, okay? Rest as much as you need, dear. – Ruri kisses her daughter's forehead, with a little difficulty because of the huge 8-month belly, but with a lot of tenderness. She gets up and kisses Kai in the same place, stroking his hair – Thank you for being there to take care of your sister. – he smiles and kisses her hand. 

\- It's our role to take care of our princess. And it'll also be with the other princess that's coming, right? – he caresses her belly and lets her go to rest. Kai approaches Aya's bed and arranges the thin sheet that covered her so that she could go back to sleep. – Rest, I'm sure Hitoka-chan will be here when you wake up. – she smiles and agrees, feeling heavy eyelids and going back to sleep. 

Sometime after lunch, Tsubaki's house bell rings and Kai opens the door with wide eyes when he sees a dozen boys along with two older men, Hitoka and another girl in front of his house. 

\- H-hello, Kai-nii-san, sorry for the inconvenience, but everyone wanted to know how Aya-chi's doing... 

\- O-oh. Sure, come in, please. – they enter the house in silence and settle into the living room, greeting him and sitting on the sofa when he invites them. – I assume you're from the Karasuno volleyball club. 

\- Y-YES! – Daichi punches Tanaka, Nishinoya and Hinata who spoke very loudly. 

\- I apologize for the intrusion, but we're concerned about Tsubaki-san. – Daichi bows to him and Kai looks a little surprised, seeing how everyone there seemed to care for Aya. He didn't know that she had made so many boy friends. His attention stops on Tsukishima who was silent, sitting in the farthest place. Coach Ukai and the club's guiding professor, Takeda, approach Kai and greet him as well. 

\- We're responsible for the boys, but it was also our duty to keep an eye on everyone last night. We apologize immensely for what happened to Tsubaki-chan. 

\- You don't need to get to that point, Aya told us that yesterday's party was her and Hitoka-chan's idea, it's not like the school was responsible for this. – Hitoka lowers her head, her eyes full of tears. Yamaguchi was sitting next to her and looks at the little girl's arm, it was bandaged. He frowns, worried about her too. - What happened was an incident and she keeps saying that she'd do it again if necessary. – Kai sighs and smiles at them –  
I appreciate your consideration, but Aya can't go down the stairs because of the dislocations she has suffered, her arm is immobilized, her knee is also injured and today it's swollen, so she's sleeping to rest and be able to go back to school tomorrow. – the boys look worried, but he continues – Don't worry, she's fine, it's just the doctor's recommendations. I'm sure she'll be very touched when she hears that all of you've come, that child's a sentimental crybaby. – he chuckles and Kyo goes down the stairs, surprised to see all those people. 

\- Oh, did you come to visit Aya? She just woke up again. If they go up two at a time, I don't think there'll be any problems, right? – they thank him and Ukai and Takeda are the first to go up. In the corridor, they meet her mother who was leaving her daughter's room. – Hey, mom, these are Ukai-san and Takeda-san, responsible for Karasuno's boys' volleyball club. 

\- Oh, it's a pleasure, gentlemen. 

\- We're sorry for what happened to your daughter even when we're so close... 

\- Don't feel guilty. As a mother, I fully understand the frustration of not being able to protect my children 24 hours a day. There're times when we're powerless. 

\- You're very kind, ma'am. – she smiles and opens Aya's door again, entering first to let her know that she has visitors. After helping her to sit upright so as not to damage her joints, Ruri opens the door again and invites them in. Aya had already changed and brushed her teeth with her mother's help. 

Downstairs, Kai approaches Tsukishima when everyone was distracted talking to his father, Tsubaki Atsushi, who had just arrived from the market and told how he was also a volleyball player at the high school club. 

\- You're Tsukishima-kun, aren't you? – he nods and Kai lowers his head, bowing to him – I apologize for my attitude last night, I'm ashamed for reacting that way to the person who saved my sister's life. 

\- N-no, I didn't do much. 

\- Believe me, you did. – Kai sighs relieved to be able to talk to him after what happened – Aya had a very serious accident when she was in middle school. A child was on the sidewalk and a car came out of control by a drunk driver, it climbed onto the sidewalk at high speed and when we saw she had already thrown herself in front of it to save the girl... – Tsukishima and Yamaguchi listen to the story in silence. Hitoka beside them, bites her lip with a frown, remembering her in the hospital – We thought she was dead... She got stuck under the car and the only thing we could think of while trying to get it off her was that none of us could protect her. Today she has pins on her body because of the multiple fractures she had. It was a miracle that she was alive and that she could still move her limbs, but she'll never be able to exercise like other people ever again. An effort around the pins can hurt her from the inside and it causes a lot of pain, to the point of making her pass out. So, it's not an exaggeration when I say you saved her life. This is something that I, who was unable to protect her at that time, cherish a lot and I'll always be indebted to you. 

\- H-hum. – Tsukishima nods, awkward, and Kai smiles. 

Some time passes, until only Tsukishima and Hitoka are left to visit Aya in her room. Yamaguchi and Shimizu were the last and joined the others to leave. The sun was about to set and they say goodbye, after Tsukishima said he lived nearby and could go alone afterwards. Kai gives the medicine to his sister again and lets the two enter the room, seeing that Hitoka was already crying as soon as she laid eyes on her friend. Tsukishima, however, waits outside for a while until Hitoka calms down. 

\- Aya-chi! – she takes Aya's hand, who chuckles and wipes her tears. 

\- Stop crying, Hitoka, I'm fine. 

\- I'm sorry, Aya-chi, if I had paid more attention...! 

\- Stop it, I know that if you could you'd do the same for me, wouldn't you? – Hitoka nods several times and she chuckles - See? So stop blaming yourself for it. I'd rather see your smile, okay? – Hitoka tries to smile through tears and Aya laughs – This is scary, Hitoka! 

\- S-shut up, Aya-chi! 

\- Hahaha! Ah, Shimizu-senpai said she found the kitten we heard yesterday! I'm glad to know that she'll keep him. Shimizu-senpai's so kind, isn't she? – Hitoka smiles in agreement and Aya points to the side table – Give me a glass of water, please. – she gives it to her and Aya drinks the water when she sees Tsukishima entering the room and almost chokes, starting to cough. – Agh! Tsukishima-kun?! – She feels her heart leap in surprise and anxiety, knowing that her face would soon be all red from seeing him so suddenly. She thought he hadn't come with the others and tried not to get gloomy in front of her friends. 

\- Hey. – Tsukishima approaches the bed and Aya signals for him to sit on the chair next to Hitoka. He looked calm and sat down, looking back at her, who stammered. 

\- I-I thought you didn't come, Yamaguchi-kun just left... 

\- It's not like we're conjoined twins, ok? 

\- Haha, true... – Aya laughs, embarrassed, she wanted to find a subject immediately so they could talk without a strange mood. They still hadn't talked properly after their argument and she was nervous, wondering what he’d have to say. 

\- I heard you need to rest because of some pins in your body. – Tsukishima watched her and noticed the girl's discomfort, wondering if she was tired or uncomfortable with his presence there. It makes him feel insecure, but he decides to do what he should've done the day before, to take the opportunity to apologize. 

\- Yes, but I'm alive, so it doesn't matter... – Aya forces a smile, not wanting it to be a reason for people to feel sorry for her. She didn't want him to be one of those people either. 

\- It does matter. – she looks up at him, confused, and he continues – The people around you don't want you to suffer. So it does matter. 

\- R-right... – Aya lowers her head and squeezes Hitoka's hand. Her friend had already noticed her insecurity, but she knew that Aya needed to talk to him, so when Kyo knocks on the door to get their attention and tells her that her mother called and asked her to go home before it gets dark, Hitoka takes advantage of the chance to leave them alone. 

\- Oh, it's true, today I have to go back early... – she looks at Aya and kisses her forehead - Rest well, Aya-chi. See you tomorrow. 

\- O-ok, see you tomorrow, Hitoka... – the girl smiles and leaves the room. Aya sighs, trying to move on the bed, but it was difficult since her arm was immobilized. 

\- Let me help you. – Tsukishima approaches, rising from the chair, and she opens her eyes wide - Do you want to lie down? 

\- N-no, I just need to change positions, my butt is hurting, hahaha... 

\- I see. – Aya immediately condemns herself for her spontaneous manner. Tsukishima holds her, wrapping his arm under her arm, almost hugging her, to help her turn a little to the side. Aya takes a deep breath, she was on the verge of cardiac arrest for being so close to him. She could smell his hair and look into his eyes more closely. She couldn't deny that she was fascinated by the color of his eyes, which was why she was so curious to see him without his glasses, as she had told her mother. He notices her stare and feels strange, nervous about being so close to her – Is there something in my face? – It was the way he found to disguise the embarrassment he was feeling. Tsukishima can see her eyes widen and her cheeks turn red, shaking her head slightly and looking down. He can't help but think she's cute and frowns at the thought. As Tsukishima moves away, he notices at that instant that she had her hair tied up. – Your hair... 

\- Eh? – Aya touches it, confused, but remembers the scar and quickly puts her hand on her neck to hide it. Tsukishima sits down on the bed next to her and holds her hand looking into her eyes and slowly pulls her hand away. Aya looks uncertainly at him, but he asks: 

\- That's why you were upset when I talked about plastic surgery, isn't it? – she's silent, now avoiding looking him in the eye – You should be proud. – she looks up, surprised and confused, and he smiles, leaving her speechless because she has never seen him with a kind smile like that – You saved a child's life, didn't you? 

\- ...It's not like I care too much about a mark on a body, but this scar... – Aya puts her hand back on the deformed skin and lowers her eyes, remembering the face of a woman – I can see that people feel sorry for me, sometimes even disgust, when they look at it. I don't want them to look at me that way. – she lowers her head again, but Tsukishima holds her face gently to make her look at him. 

\- Nobody has to feel sorry for you. You risked your life for a stranger. I wouldn't be able to do something like that. – the two look into each other's eyes and Tsukishima lowers his voice, getting closer and looking at her lips. There was a force that drew him to her – But don't do it again or I don't know... – Aya feels his breath over her mouth and her heart's beating faster and faster. He was so close. - ...what I would do... – Tsukishima touches his lips to Aya's and brings his hand to her cheek, gently, while both enjoy the sensation of kissing each other for the first time. Aya was in a trance, her eyes closed unconsciously. For a moment, Tsukishima regrets what he did, his body moved by himself when he looked at her lips and he realizes that he has done something inappropriate when he feels the softness and warmth of the girl's fleshy lips. But when he sees her close her eyes and accept his touch, Tsukishima calms down and closes his own too, continuing what he notes to be his first kiss. When their lips part, the two look at each other and then kiss again. They didn't want that moment to end so soon and close their eyes again, feeling each other's soft touch. Tsukishima pulls away first, feeling his chest fill with a strange happiness when he sees Aya with pink cheeks and half-closed eyes focused on him. It was clear that she wanted it as much as he did, but although he thought they wouldn't need words after what they did, there was one thing he had to do. – I'm sorry for the things I said before. – He sees her coming back to reality and look at him closely - I was frustrated because I didn't understand what was happening to me when you're around. – He didn't want to explain himself too much. An apology should be enough, but he needed her to understand that he was really sorry or he’d seem crazy to kiss her without knowing if she’d forgive him. 

\- Tsukishima-kun... – Aya calls him, realizing the boy's intentions. 

\- It's Kei. – her eyes widen and she blushes understanding that he has given her permission to call him more intimately – You're the only one who can call me that. – Aya smiles, her chest filling with happiness, her heart beating fast. 

\- Kei-kun? – he makes a sound to say he was listening, while looking her in the eye – I like you. – she grins and he frowns with red cheeks. His plans of not having to say anything else going down the drain. 

\- ...Idiot, I like you too. 

\- It's Aya. – Kei's frown deeps, now looking confused, and she giggles - It's not idiot, it's Aya. 

\- Until you get out of this bed, you’ll be “idiot”. – he smiles, teasing, and Aya wraps her free hand around his neck, grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him closer. Kei's eyes widen, but when he realizes she has already stolen a kiss from him. As soon as they move away, his cheeks turn red when he sees her smile. 

\- It’s ok, every time you call me that I’m going to steal a kiss from you. – Kei looks away, sulking, but she continues – And when I get out of this bed and you call me by my name for the first time... - she approaches and whispers in his ear - I want to try an adult kiss. – Kei feels that even his ears are red and gets silent with his hand on his face. 

\- Hum-humph. – the sound of someone clearing their throat makes them look at the door, surprised – Tsukishima-kun, would you stay for dinner? – Aya's mother asks, trying to hide her smile. Kei gets up from Aya's bed, worried about the reaction her mother might have when she saw him so close to her daughter. 

\- N-no, thank you ma'am, I'm already going home. 

\- Please, stay and dine with us. – Ruri smiles, kindly, and the boy thinks of an appropriate answer. 

\- I'll accept the invitation when... Tsubaki-san is better and can sit at the table too. 

\- I see. Ok, the invitation will come soon then. – she smiles and Tsukishima looks at Aya saying goodbye with his eyes and excusing himself. 

\- Handsome boy with glasses, huh. – Ruri sits next to her daughter who covers her face with her hand, blushing hard - My little girl is dating... 

\- D-dating? – Aya looks at her mother, surprised. 

\- Aren't you? I thought I saw you two kissing... 

\- M-mom! 

\- I won't tell your brothers, don't worry. – the woman chuckles – But Kai wants you to invite him to dinner so it's a good opportunity to introduce him to the family, isn't it? 

\- O-ok. H-how do you think they'll react? 

\- I think they'll become statues. 

\- Huh? Statues? 

\- Yeah, they'll be in conflict between Tsukishima-kun being the enemy and also being your savior. Their brains will panic and turn them into statues. 

\- The situation's more serious than I thought... – She puts her hand on her head and her mother laughs. 

\- I called Kou to let him know what happened and he’ll be back from his trip on Tuesday to visit us. Why don't you invite Tsukishima-kun to come that day? 

\- S-so soon? 

\- The sooner you tell them, the sooner you can date in peace, right? Or do you intend to kiss him in secret, for fear of being caught by them? 

\- N-no...! Alright. – Aya looks at her mother and then lowers her head, with pink cheeks, moving her fingers in circles over the sheet that covered her - W-what did you think of him, mom? 

\- Hum... He's polite, I was talking to him while the others were visiting you. He looks like a calm boy, but he has a mischievous gleam in his eyes. – she smiles making a mysterious expression – He must be very cheeky, be careful. – She laughs and Aya turns purple with embarrassment. 

\- W-why were you talking to him? Tsukishima-kun isn't someone that people make conversation easily. 

\- You said you like a boy with glasses at the volleyball club, didn't you? Besides him, there was only sensei wearing glasses so I assumed it was him. – Aya nods in agreement and her mother sighs – You're really attached to your brothers, aren't you? You chose to like a boy named Kei. 

\- It’s not like that... At first I thought it was cool, but then I realized that this name suits him a lot. He’s a firefly that shines alone in its own way, a firefly that glows on an island in the moonlight. I found it very beautiful... – She looks away from her mother turning red again and the woman smiles. 

\- Ok, go back to sleep, tomorrow your dad'll take you to school. – her mother leaves the room, turning off the light, closing the door and going down the stairs, slowly, because of her belly. Halfway, the woman stops and opens her eyes wide – Uh, imagine when To-chan hears about this... - She sighs and shrugs, thinking that day would come anyway, and goes down the stairs. Downstairs were her sons and husband, talking in the living room. - Aya already went to sleep. 

\- Good, one day this girl'll give us a heart attack... – the father sighs. 

\- Well, it looks like I found out why she was depressed, Kai. – the mother chuckles sitting next to her husband and they look at her – Our little girl's in love. 

\- Hah?! – Kyo grabs the arms of the chair with sheer disbelief – No way! 

\- I was feeling it was something like this... – Kai lowers his head sighing depressed. 

\- So that's why she's dressing differently and wearing those sexy panties! 

\- It's not like that, Kyo! I'm the one who buys her panties! – Ruri complains, seeing her son talking openly about his sister's panties – Aya's overcoming taekwondo and trying to live differently, don't you dare discourage her! 

\- Ugh... Calm down, mom, I was just surprised... 

\- And how do you know what her panties look like anyway? – the father asks curious and having fun with the jealous children he has. 

\- The other day I went to pick her up at school when she was at this volleyball club and I ended up lifting her skirt... – his mother's eyes widen, angry – unintentionally... in front of the boys... – he shrinks with every vein that pops out of the woman's face – as punishment for calling me a lamppost... 

\- Argh, Kyo, you’re an idiot. – Kai puts his hand on his face and the father starts laughing. 

\- I can't believe you did that to your sister in front of the boy she likes! 

\- Eh?! – the three immediately look her – Do you know who she likes?! 

\- Argh, - she condemns herself for letting go, putting a hand on her face – Of course I know! I’m her mother. 

\- So it's someone from the volleyball club! 

\- I won't tell you, don't look at me like that. – the two boys look at each other and Kyo takes out a notebook and pen. 

\- Ok, Kyo, try to remember the names! 

\- There was the one with the beard, I think it was Azumine... – he writes in the notebook – And there’re two other seniors, Suwamura e Suguwara...? I think that's it. 

\- Ok, Azumine, Suwamura e Suguwara. It must be a third year, right? Girls always like senpai, don't they? – Ruri and Atsushi look astonished at their sons who were focused on their mission. – Ah, there’s Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, I talked to them a lot today. 

\- You scared them, that's what. Poor kid with glasses. 

\- I already apologized! And he'll have no choice but to forgive me when he eats my food! – he has his nose in the air, proud of his skills. 

\- Aya’s going to invite him to come on Tuesday, ok? – Ruri smiles – Kou is going to come back from his trip and will visit us, so I thought it was a good day to invite the boy. 

\- Ok, I’ll buy the ingredients and set up assistants to cover me in the restaurant on Tuesday. 

\- Argh, this is hard, I don't know what kind of boy Aya likes! 

\- Aya used to say she was going to marry To-chan! It must be someone like him, right? 

\- Are you guys taking seriously what she said when she was 4?! – the mother was astonished with them. 

\- Of course, mom! Have you never seen those movies in which two children promise to get married when they grow up and when they meet again they end up getting married?! 

\- If it’s someone from the Karasuno club, then who can it be? Is there anyone who looks like To-chan? 

\- Humm, I don't think so. Besides, To-chan is so snobbish that if she were really interested in someone like him, I'd stop it at all costs. – Kyo grimaces, immediately disapproving of the idea. 

\- Puff...! Don't talk about your cousin like that! – Ruri tries to scold her son, but can't help laughing. 

\- Argh! We're not getting anywhere! Have you written down all the names? Let me see, - Kai takes the notebook from Kyo's hands – Hinata’s that short boy with orange hair? Does she like guys shorter than her? – they get thoughtful, trying to imagine, and a scene of her bending down to kiss the boy comes to their minds. Their eyes fill with tears and they put an arm in front of their face. – I don’t want this...! 

\- Waahh, mom, dad, forbid her from dating! – the two cry and the parents look incredulous. 

\- I’ll kill Kou, – complains Ruri – it's all his fault that these two are like this. 

\- Hahaha, leave them, I'm having fun. – Atsushi laughs, relaxed, and she looks at him. 

\- And what do you think about this? – he smiles very kindly. 

\- Don't worry, I knew this day would come. So I bought a shotgun, I'm going to get it ready for the day she introduces us to this guy. – the three look scared at him, who smiles as if he hadn't said those scary words. Then the mother gets up, giving up. 

\- Forget what I said before, I can see who these boys took after...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, how are you doing? I hope you're safe! Here's the next chapter, hope you like it :)

The next day, Ruri goes to her daughter's room to help her bathe and get dressed to go to school. Aya gets up, but complains of pain. Her knee's still swollen and her shoulder's throbbing.  


\- It's time to take your medicine, the effect must've passed. You can stay at home, I'll let the school know.  


\- No! – Aya is quick to respond – I want to go to school! – Ruri starts laughing, understanding her reason, but alerts her.  


\- Ok, but you'll need the chair if you're in pain. – Aya bites her lips in frustration - You can barely step on the floor with your knee like that and you'll not be able to use the crutch because of your arm. - Aya frowns, but agrees. Ruri is surprised, she never wanted to get out in the wheelchair before. – I'll put the brace on to help immobilize your spine too, okay? It's just to make sure you don't force yourself.  


\- Okay...  


At school, Aya's father takes her, pushing the wheelchair to her daughter's classroom. Everyone looked at her when she passed in the hall, but she didn't pay attention, she was very nervous. It's the first day after kissing the boy she likes. How should she react in front of him? How would he react? Anxiety was killing her. Atsushi helps his daughter to settle down in front of her desk and goes to talk to the teacher asking them to call him in case anything happens. Hitoka arrives when he was leaving and greets him in surprise.  


\- Good morning, Atsushi-san!  


\- Good morning, Hitoka-chan, take good care of Aya, okay?  


\- Sure! – he leaves and she enters the room seeing that her friend was in a wheelchair. – Ahh?! Aya-chi?! – she runs towards her who laughs.  


\- Good morning, Hitoka. Don't overdo it, it's just a precaution.  


\- O-ok... How are you feeling? – Hitoka looks at the bands on her knees and her immobilized arm by her body. The memory of seeing her a year ago in that same wheelchair comes back to her and Hitoka frowns, inevitably sad. Aya smiles, sadly too, and touches her friend's face.  


\- I'm fine. This will pass as it did before. - Hitoka agrees and squeezes her hand.  


At lunch, Aya asks Hitoka to take her to the bathroom and on the way back the girl pushes the wheelchair towards the classroom the moment Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were looking into there looking for them. The two boys open their eyes wide when they see them and Aya feels her face heat up as soon as she meets Kei's eyes.  


\- Why are you in a wheelchair? - asks Tsukishima.  


\- I-I woke up in pain. I already took the medication, but my mother said to come like this just in case. - he gets silent and Yamaguchi asks:  


\- Have you already had lunch? We came to invite you to eat together.  


\- No, we were going to eat in the classroom, it's more comfortable for Aya-chi because of the chair. You can eat here with us.  


\- ...Ok. – Aya realizes that Tsukishima didn’t seem in a good mood and lowers her head wondering if he didn't feel like her, or maybe he had regretted it. The four of them have lunch inside the classroom and some students look curious, wondering what the two boys were doing there. When they finish, they talk about trivial things and from time to time Aya looks at Tsukishima, but gets no reaction from him. Just before the bell rings, the boys get up and Tsukishima looks at Aya, who lights up when she realizes that he'd speak to her. – I'll stop by before I go to the club.  


\- Ok! – she smiles and the two leave the room – Phew...  


\- What is it, Aya-chi?  


\- I thought I dreamed yesterday...  


\- Hum? Why? – Hitoka looks confused and sees her friend get red cheeks.  


\- W-well, yesterday after you left my house, Tsukishima-kun and I were alone...  


\- Ah! Right! You made up, didn't you?  


\- Well, yes, and also... – Aya smiles, feeling shy – He said he likes me... – Hitoka looks at her in silence, expressionless – Hum, Hitoka?  


\- Don't play with me like that, Aya-chi, I almost believed...  


\- Uh, it's true, Hitoka. – the girl looks at her and suddenly opens her mouth, but Aya is quick to cover her mouth before she screams in surprise – Calm down! Don't scream!  


\- B-b-b-but! Tsukishima-kun?! That Tsukishima-kun?! He said he likes you?!  


\- Yes... And there's one more thing... – she rubs her hand over her thigh, embarrassed – W-we kissed... – she looks at Hitoka who opens her mouth again with a shocked expression – Don't shout, don't shout! – the girl contains the scream, but lets out a high-pitched sound from her mouth without knowing what to do in front of what she heard.  


\- S-so that's why he came here for lunch... I thought it was strange. – she comments, still shocked, and Aya nods without really knowing if that was it – I-I-I need to process all of this... I'm going to get a bottle of water, do you want it? – Aya nods, giving her empty bottle to her, and Hitoka leaves the room. At the water cooler, she sighs and is startled when Yamaguchi touches her shoulder to get her attention. – Aaargh!  


\- S-sorry, Yachi-san, I didn't mean to startle you, but you didn't hear me when I called...!  


\- Ahh, sorry, I'm surprised by the news... – she puts her hand on her chest taking a deep breath.  


\- Are you talking about Tsukki and Tsubaki-san? – he smiles and she nods.  


\- Tsukishima-kun is a lot more direct than I thought. I thought he was the type to hide his feelings because of pride.  


\- Oh, no, he really says what he thinks. - Yamaguchi chuckles, remembering this morning when he asked his friend how it was the day before with Tsubaki-san and the boy just responded by saying that they were dating – He just wasn't understanding what was going on with himself. I wanted to talk to you about them. Tsukki seems uncomfortable about something, so I'm here to ask if you can let the two of them be alone at the end of the class... We can go ahead, what do you think?  


\- Oh... Sure. – Hitoka looks at him, worried - Do you think it's a bad thing?  


\- Ah, no, don't worry, I can see that he really likes her, so it shouldn't be bad!  


\- Phew... Aya-chi likes him a lot too, I hope everything goes well between them. I'm going to give her some excuse to go out before her and meet you outside, okay?  


\- Ok. – he agrees and returns to his classroom too, smiling to himself with rosy cheeks.  


At the end of class, Aya looks confused when Hitoka runs off saying that she had to get to the gym earlier and she lowers her head nervously, waiting for Tsukishima. A few moments later, he enters her classroom watching her look at the window in the sunlight. It was a beautiful scene and he watches for a few moments until she realizes his presence and smiles. Tsukishima approaches while some students are still packing their things to go out.  


\- You'll be late for the club if we take too long, Hitoka left me here and ran away.  


\- You don't have to go to the club.  


\- Huh? – she looks at him confused and a little hurt, remembering what he said when they fought.  


\- Go home, you shouldn't even have come today. – Some students listen to what he says and look at Aya with pity, before leaving. She keeps looking at him without understanding why he was saying these things, he was serious – You wouldn't have missed much if you didn't come to class today, you should have stayed home resting. – she lowers her head and speaks, barely louder than a whisper:  


\- I wanted to see you... – he listens, turning red and averts his face – I never came to school in this chair, but I really wanted to see you... – she sniffles trying to hold back the tears and he notices, sitting in front of her.  


\- I wanted to see you too, but I don't want you to force yourself if you're not feeling well. – Aya looks at him surprised with tears about to fall – I could have gone to your house if you hadn't come today to be able to rest.  


\- No! – she freaks out and he's startled by the reaction – I-I mean, for your safety...!  


\- What?  


\- S-say... – she moves, uncomfortable, and avoids looking him in the eye – W-what are our relationship now...? – he frowns, confused:  


\- We're dating, what else could it be? – she lifts her head in surprise and smiles in relief.  


\- Oh. It's the first time I date someone, so I didn't really know, hahaha.  


\- You're too confused, idiot. – he complains and she raises an eyebrow, reaching out to grab his shirt collar and pull her chair forward. Aya steals a kiss from him and Kei moves away, very red. He looks around to see if anyone is there and she smiles broadly, laughing.  


\- I told you I'd steal a kiss every time you call me that.  


\- Id-! Stupid! Don't do this at school! – she pouts and pretends to sulk.  


\- Ah, damn it. I thought you were going to say it again... But that means I can do it all I want when we're not at school, right? – he narrows his eyes, but comes closer looking her in the eyes.  


\- If you don’t, I'll do it myself. – he smiles, provoking, seeing that she turns red too. – What does dating have to do with my safety after all?  


\- Oh, well... My family still doesn't know... hum, about us, so...  


\- They're jealous, aren't they? – he looks at her understanding what she was trying to say.  


\- Yes, but I'll tell them, and I'll protect you, ok? – she looks at him in distress holding his hand and he frowns.  


\- Protect me?  


\- Oh! Kai-nii wants you to come for dinner tomorrow, he wants to apologize properly for scaring you on the karaoke night.  


\- It's not neces-  


\- Please, if he doesn't do this, he'll continue to feel guilty, he worries too much.  


\- …Ok, all right then.  


\- Oh, that's good. – Aya smiles – My older brother will be there with his wife too, so it'll be a good opportunity to introduce you as my boyfriend.  


\- Hum, ok.  


\- Don't be nervous, ok? Everything will be alright! – she pats him on the shoulder who looks at her and sees that she was cold sweating.  


\- Ok... – he gets up and goes behind her to push the chair.  


\- My dad must be coming, you can leave me at the entrance and go to the club. I didn't intend to go today anyway... – Aya comments, teasing her boyfriend for the rude way he spoke to her. Kei sighs, getting the message, but just makes a sound with his throat. – Come on, I don't want you to be late because of me.  


\- Don't worry about me. – he starts to push the wheelchair out of the room, but stops and Aya looks back confused, feeling his lips touching hers. When they move away, Tsukishima can see that she's red – Go home and rest. If you can't come tomorrow, don't worry, I'll be at your house for dinner and we can see each other. – she lowers her head, nodding, and smiles, feeling her heart flutter. At the entrance to the building, they see her father arriving and Tsukishima says goodbye seeing that she was terrified if her father saw them together before she introduced him properly.  
Later, at his home, Tsukishima has dinner with his family and before getting up to leave the table, he warns:  


\- I'll not have dinner at home tomorrow.  


\- Eh? Where will you go in the middle of the week? – his mother asks, confused.  


\- I'm going to have dinner at someone's house. – he gets up and takes his plate to the sink.  


\- Who?  


\- My girlfriend. – he replies calmly and everyone at the table is silent. Kei ignores it and tries to get back to his room, but his mother holds him, shocked.  


\- What?! Girlfriend?! Where'd that come from?!  


\- Ohhh! Is it Aya-chan?! – Akiteru asks excitedly and Kei sighs.  


\- Yes, it's her.  


\- Why am I the last one to know this??  


\- Oi, I didn't know either. – his father complains too.  


\- We started dating yesterday, no need to do this drama.  


\- Drama?! I didn't even know you liked someone! – the mother's eyes fill with tears – Honey, my boys don't tell me anything...  


\- Oi, I also never know anything, don't overdo it. – he consoles his wife and looks at his youngest son - Tell us more about her or your mom won't stop complaining.  


\- Haah... She studies at my school, she's friends with the club's manager in training. We met two weeks ago. – even Akiteru's eyes widen, realizing how calm his brother was, even though things seemed too fast.  


\- And are you already going to dinner at her house? It took me five months to be invited by my father-in-law to go to his house.  


\- They still don't know that we're dating. She had an accident on Saturday and as I helped her, her brother invited me to dinner as a thank you. He's a cook and I hear he's going to prepare dinner tomorrow. – his father and brother look at him in shock and remain silent. Apparently, Kei had no idea that he was getting into a very dangerous place.  


\- How many male siblings does she have?  


\- Three.  


\- Is she the only girl?  


\- Yes.  


\- Is she the youngest?  


\- Yes. – the two look at each other in a cold sweat and Kei complains - Is the interrogation over?  


\- I'll prepare something for you to take as a gift tomorrow! It's the least you should do when visiting someone's home. Does she live nearby? - his mother asks, excited.  


\- Yes, two blocks from here. I'm going up to my room. – he turns his back and leaves, while his father lowers his head.  


\- He doesn't even know what he's getting into...  


\- Three older brothers. How can he not be worried?!

The next day, Aya decides not to go to school so that she could rest and get better faster, as Tsukishima had said. But with each passing hour she becomes more distressed knowing that soon he'd arrive at her home. She can already walk without pain and stays near the window until she sees him coming and leaves to meet him in front of the house. Ruri watches her daughter and chuckles.  


\- Kei-kun! – he arrives at the gate and she smiles.  


\- You're already walking, that's good.  


\- Yeah, I followed your advice and stayed at home to get better soon. Did you miss me today? – she laughs relaxed and he bends down to kiss her forehead.  


\- Yes. – Aya touches the place he kissed her, surprised and embarrassed, while he smiles provocatively.  


\- M-me too... – she rubs her hands looking at the floor and he asks:  


\- Let’s go in? – she raises her head quickly, startling him.  


\- Y-yes! D-don't worry, ok?!  


\- You're the one who's worried, calm down.  


\- Y-yeah, sorry, I-I never did this before and I heard something about a shotgun, so I got worried... – his body goes rigid when he hears what she said – B-but don't worry, I searched the whole house and found nothing! Mom already knows about us and I asked her to help us in an emergency.  


\- I see... – he starts to worry, but refuses to show it to her. – Let's go in, shall we?  


\- R-right. – Aya opens the door and enters, followed by him who removes his shoes and when he looks up, he sees that her family looks directly at him. – T-this is Tsukishima-kun.  


\- Good evening, - he reveres them – I'm Tsukishima Kei.  


\- Oh, he's tall! – exclaims a man, approaching them. His appearance exudes a confident, professional aura, with an imposing posture. Kei assumes he's Aya's older brother – You’re the boy who saved our little sister, huh? It's a pleasure. I'm Tsubaki Kou and this is my wife, Nanami. – Nanami is a red-haired woman, with medium and straight hair, blue eyes and a gentle expression. Kei greets her too and she returns with a smile – I really appreciate what you did.  


\- It was nothing... – Ruri approaches smiling and Kei offers a box – My mother sent these bowls as a gift, I hope you don't mind.  


\- Oh! She made them herself?  


\- Yes, Aya-san told me that Kai-san is a cook, so my mother thought it'd be appropriate to give something other than food.  


\- Your mother is very kind, please thank her. Come on, let's sit down, Kai's still finishing the dishes he's going to serve.  


\- Excuse me. – Aya was worried, but calmed down a little in the face of Tsukishima's tranquility. They start a casual conversation by asking what year he is, what he usually does at school, how many siblings he has and other things that they presumed to be easy to talk to. Aya looks at her mother, rubbing her hands, and the woman signals to her as if to say that she could wait a little longer. Aya agrees, after all Kai was still in the kitchen.  


A few moments later, Kai arrives in the room asking everyone to sit at the table, as dinner would be served. He smiles at Tsukishima, greeting him happily. When everyone's at the table, Kai serves them and Tsukishima looks impressed, making the cook get his nose up in the air, proudly. They start the meal and continue the conversation casually.  


\- I almost had a fit when mom told me what happened to Aya. – says Kou, sighing with relief.  


\- True, he cried like a child as soon as he heard the words "Aya" and "accident". - his wife chuckles.  


\- These boys overreact when it comes to their sister. - sighs Ruri.  


\- Says the woman who almost left me deaf when I called to warn about the accident. - speaks Kyo.  


\- And who slept in an armchair, holding her hand during the night. - Kai adds, and the woman turns red.  


\- You're a united family. – Tsukishima says and everyone looks at him, who's now silent thinking he made an improper comment, but is startled when everyone puts a hand behind their heads smiling like children with red cheeks.  


\- Come on, we're just a normal family, hahaha.  


\- Yeah, you don't have to be amazed like that.  


\- “…I'm not”. – he thinks silently.  


\- Oh! Right, Tsukishima-kun has been accompanying Aya home for the past few days when she wanted to stay late at school to watch the volleyball club. You should be grateful for his kindness, shouldn't you? – Ruri comments, praising him, and Aya realizes she could speak, but is interrupted by Kyo's excitement.  


\- Of course! You're being really nice to our sister, Tsukishima-kun!  


\- Yes, I'm relieved that she can count on someone to accompany her home. This girl's scary when she gets into fights. - says Kou, and everyone at the table vehemently agrees, making Aya blush.  


\- H-hey! You'll scare him! I'm not that scary!  


\- Ahh, I was shocked when I heard that she's liking someone. - Kai comments, sighing, and Aya paralyzes, in shock, just like her mother.  


\- What?! This is the first time I hear this! – Kou intrudes in surprise, and his wife touches his arm, in a cold sweat.  


\- Yes, Kou-nii, I could hardly believe it! I wonder if there's a guy brave enough to date an ogre like her.  


\- Hey! – Aya gets angry, but her mother touches her to remind her of the purpose of the meeting and Tsukishima tries to hide a giggle, but she listens, looking at him angrily.  


\- You hang out with her a lot after school, don't you, Tsukishima-kun? - asks Kyo drawing his attention - Do you know who this guy is?  


\- Hum? It’s me. – he responds calmly and Aya's eyes pop out of its sockets. Everyone at the table is silent and then looks at Aya, who turns her palm up and points in his direction, beside her, shaking a lot, and announces timidly:  


\- H-hum, Tsukishima-kun is my boyfriend. – they continue to stare in silence and the four men in the family turn their knives' tip up at the same time, with shadows in their eyes and a murderous aura. Tsukishima finally understands the reason for Aya's concern, but fights the instinct to run away. – W-we started dating on Sunday! We weren't hiding from anyone! I wanted to introduce him to the family when we're all together...!  


\- On Sunday, huh? – Kai looks at him and asks smiling, but looking like a demon – So you came here with the intention of stealing our sister?  


\- N-no-  


\- Oh? - Kou asks in a calm but frightening tone. Kai and Kyo hold their breath when they see him looking at them - Did he start dating our sister when he was right under your eyes, Kai? Kyo? Dad? – Kou's the most hideous and everyone is shivering, even his wife couldn't contain him when it comes to Aya. She already imagined what he'd be like when the next girl is born. But everyone is startled when Aya gets up, making a noise as she moves the chair away, and looks very serious at them.  


\- Stop it! I'm old enough to start dating and it's not like I'm betraying you! Tsukishima-kun is a great person, as you can see! Why were you treating him like a hero and now you see him as an enemy just because you know he's my boyfriend? I really, really like him and I'll not forgive anyone who treats him badly! – the four are startled, shocked – Do you understand?! – she asks with a very angry expression, the same one she used when she wanted to intimidate someone, and their eyes fill with tears, scaring Tsukishima who didn't expect this reaction.  


\- U-uh... I don't want Aya to be mad at me... – Kou is the first to cry and his wife consoles him. It was the last person Kei expected to see crying.  


\- Uhhh... She'll abandon us...  


\- She'll get married and forget that we exist... uhh...  


\- This will not happen! – she complains indignantly at them who were already exaggerating and Tsukishima touches her hand so that she can sit down again. She looks at him and sits down, but he looks seriously at her father and her brothers.  


\- I don't want to take Aya away from you, but I like her, so please let me stay by her side. I promise I'll do my best to take care of her with the same affection as you. I know she's very precious. – everyone is silent again and waits until Kou, apparently the leader of the jealousy gang, speaks first.  


\- W-well, we do our best for her, yes... – Ruri, Aya and Nanami look hopeful – If you know you must value her...  


\- Yeah... he's already protecting Aya, isn't he...? – Kai comments with downcast eyes.  


\- He looks like a serious kid... I think he's telling the truth...  


\- Right... if he were a player, he wouldn't come close to here, would he? – the father sighs and gets up from the table to put away the shotgun he had in his hand.  


\- Kyaaaah! It was under the table?!?! – Aya screams in terror and Tsukishima turns white, while Ruri is astonished to see that he was serious.  


\- Listen here, Tsukishima! – he turns his attention back to Kou, startled by his tone – If you do anything to our sister that makes her sad or that makes her get away from us – a tear falls from his eye and he sniffles trying to contain it – I'll go after you, understood?  


\- Y-yes.  


\- We'll keep an eye on him for you, Kou-nii! – Aya looks annoyed again and they cringe.  


\- Don't disturb my relationship! If you guys intrude, I'll run away from home!  


\- What?! – the four look shocked and Ruri starts laughing.  


\- You idiots, she'd never run away from home even if Tsukishima-kun forced her! What would she do when Aoi is born? – their faces light up with relief and Aya blushes, sulking.  


\- I-I'd come to visit her hidden... – Tsukishima hits her lightly on the head and complains:  


\- Stop it, I wouldn't let you to run away from home, so don't threaten your brothers and your father. – they look at him and start crying again, scaring the boy with their unpredictable attitudes.  


\- Tsukishima-kun!  


\- You're a good guy!  


\- We can entrust our little sister to you!  


\- Yeah, no one would be able to scold that ogre like that!  


\- Hey!!!  


The rest of the dinner goes on without any more fuss and Aya accompanies Tsukishima to the front of the house to say goodbye.  


\- That was more intense than I imagined. - Kei sighs.  


\- Eh? You looked so calm that I thought you weren't worried.  


\- I wouldn't go into a male-dominated house to get their approval if I wasn't prepared. – he replies, not believing that she had thought that. But Aya smiles happily.  


\- But everything worked out! We're officially dating, right? – he looks at her and turns his face in a snobbish way.  


\- No.  


\- What?!  


\- You still need to meet my family. – she gets scared and he smiles sarcastically – You're invited to dinner at my house tomorrow.  


\- Tomorrow?! So soon?!  


\- You just threw me in a lion cage and you're afraid that I will do the same to you?  


\- S-s-stop scaring me!  


\- Don't be silly, they're eager to meet you. If I don't take you soon, they'll never leave me alone. – Aya looks at him in surprise and her eyes shine.  


\- You've told them I'm your girlfriend?  


\- Of course. – her cheeks get pink and she smiles very happily calling for him – What is it? – she makes a sign for him to bend down and he does it, seeing that she puts her arm behind his neck and then kisses him. He accepts the kiss, but his eyes widen when he feels her tongue touch his lips asking for permission to enter. The boy gives in and closes his eyes returning the kiss, remembering that she said that when he called her by name for the first time she wanted an adult kiss, and he had to confess, it wasn't a bad thing. The two kiss embraced in front of the gate for a few minutes and, at the window, their family watched with four men crying and clenching their fists trying to contain the desire to go there and separate them.  


\- They barely started dating and are already kissing, Nanami...!  


\- Good thing, you made me wait for a whole month! It was torture!  


\- What? B-but I wanted to preserve you!  


\- Don't be silly! I wanted to be kissed by you the instant we confessed! It's not by depriving yourself of doing things that you'll make people happier.  


\- Nanami...  


\- Let your sister do what she thinks is right, okay? At 14 she saved a child's life, don't you think she's mature enough? – they lower their heads – If she's afraid she'll only regret it in the future if she doesn't do the things she wants to do. So don't come up with this excuse that you're protecting her purity! – the four look confused for a moment until they understand what she means and scream angrily:  


\- Not even over my dead, rotten corpse!!!! – the two outside are frightened and Aya comments, sweating cold.  


\- I think you can go now...  


\- Yes, it's better. – he gives her one last kiss and leaves. Aya watches him until he is out of sight and then takes a deep breath preparing to enter the house. As soon as she puts her feet inside the house, the men in the family shake her back and forth, desperate.  


\- You can't, Aya!  


\- We won't let you do this!  


\- This can only happen when you're in your 40s!  


\- Don't talk nonsense! – Ruri and Nanami complain, in the back.  


\- W-what are you talking about?! Stop shaking me! I'm still recovering! – they get panicked and immediately stop and take her to sit on the couch.  


\- We can accept you dating him, but we'll not accept that he gets to that point!  


\- You're a child and will continue to be until your 50s!  


\- They increased even more?! – the two, in the back, comment impressed.  


\- We'll not let your purity be stolen! – Aya narrows her eyes trying to understand.  


\- Sex is forbidden! – She opens her eyes wide, turning red from head to toe and starts to shake with shame. Aya gets up and screams nervously:  


\- Stop imagining these absurd things! You idiots! – she runs away and locks herself in her room.  


\- Oh-oh, congratulations, she didn't even think about it and you just planted the seed of imagination. – Ruri teases and they look shocked screaming towards her room:  


\- No, Aya! Don't start imagining you two having sex!  


\- SHUT UP!  


\- They're so dumb. – Nanami sighs and the mother agrees.  


\- AH! – Aya opens the door and shouts from her room – I'm going to have dinner at his house tomorrow! – and locks herself again.  


\- What?! So suddenly?! – Kai complains shocked.  


\- Why do you think that? She needs to meet his family too, doesn't she? - asks the mother.  


\- I need time to prepare a gift, dammit! – he complains and runs off to the kitchen, while the others look surprised and the women laugh.  


\- You complain so much, but you still want her to get along with Tsukishima-kun, don't you?  


\- O-of course! If she chose him...  


\- We just have to help her do her best, don't we...? – their eyes fill with tears again and Ruri gets angry.  


\- Stop crying, you crybabies! Go clean the table and the kitchen!  


\- Y-yes, ma'am!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! How are you? I made the design of Aya's brothers! If you want to see them, here's the link: https://twitter.com/cammy_f/status/1254183498459594752. Feel free to comment what you think of them（˶′◡‵˶）
> 
> Hope you like this new chapter! ( ﾟ▽ﾟ)/

The next day, at lunch, Aya and Hitoka get up to go to the cafeteria and some classmates approach them.  


\- Oh, Aya-chan, you were late today so we couldn't ask, are you better? – Aya raises her eyebrows in surprise, and then smiles awkwardly, her cheeks flushed.  


\- Ah, I couldn't sleep well last night and ended up being late, but I'm much better!  


\- Oh, that's good. – they smile relieved – But why couldn't you sleep well? - Aya feels her face heat up and her heart beat faster.  


\- U-uh, y-you know, weird dreams, hahaha... - Hitoka tilts her head, curious, but one of her classmates chuckles too.  


\- I understand what you mean, - Aya freezes, eyes widening and wondering what she could have understood – when I have a lot of dreams, I can't rest well either! It feels like my mind can't shut down, hahaha.  


\- Y-yeah! That's right! - Aya sighs, relieved, and mentally curses her brothers.  


\- Take care, okay? We missed your excitement here. – the girls smile and Aya starts to blink, trying to contain the tears.  


\- Hey, don't cry!  


\- Geez, we can't say anything nice that you already melt, you stupid! – one of them slaps her head, who sniffs.  


\- I love youuu... - Hitoka giggles next to her, her friend will never stop being so sentimental.  


\- Hahaha! Hey, Aya, don't miss class anymore, okay? Who else is going to explain the chemistry exercises to us? – a boy with black hair, green eyes, medium height and a friendly smile approaches and sits on a desk beside her.  


\- Be ashamed, Teru! You're in a preparatory class and are unable to solve your own exercises?! – complains one of the girls.  


\- Don't worry, Hina, I like to help!  


\- Aya-chi really explains things so well! – Hitoka exclaims proudly.  


\- But your notebooks are excellent for studying. So organized and full of notes! - Aya smiles when two other boys approach.  


\- Teru only asks for help from Aya because he wants to be close to her!  


\- I bet he goes bad on purpose in the tests just so she'll feel sorry and explain the exercises to him!  


\- Shut up. – complains the boy named Teru and Aya's eyes widen, approaching Hitoka to hide behind her, but as she moves, she bumps into someone. They look up and are startled by the expression of the boy who had entered the room and overheard the conversation.  


\- It looks like you need help, huh? I can tell the teacher that you need tutoring. – Tsukishima looks at him from above, eyes narrowed, and Teru shivers, walking away with his friends.  


\- Kei-kun!  


\- Isn't that Tsukishima from class 4?– asks one of the students and he looks at him, scaring those around him too. Yamaguchi looks embarrassed for invading their room like that and Hitoka stands beside him, afraid of Tsukishima and looking for protection. Aya takes his hand with both of her and opens the biggest smile they have ever seen, illuminating the place immediately with her happy aura.  


\- Did you come to lunch with us? We'll go to the cafeteria today! – he looks at her and softens his expression seeing that he couldn't compete with her aura, but he puts his hand on the girl's head and squeezes, pulling her to the exit – Aiaiaiaiai!  


\- Let's go. – the four leave and those who remain look uncomfortable.  


\- What does this guy want with Aya?  


\- How scary, why is Aya-chan with him?  


\- Are they...? – they look thoughtful, but then start laughing.  


\- Of course not! Hahaha... – they stop laughing little by little and look at each other again.  


\- This is not possible, right...?  


In the hallway, Aya manages to remove his hand from her head and fixes her hair, looking sulky at him.  


\- Why did you do that?!  


\- Because you deserved it.  


\- What?! What did I do? – he looks angry and she puts her arms in front of her body in defense mode – Why are you mad at me?  


\- Hah... I'm not. – he sighs and calms down, thoughtfully, his eyebrows knitting together as he thinks about what he just did, then looks at her when they reach the cafeteria – What you want to eat?  


\- Eh? Hum, bread and strawberry juice... – he looks at Hitoka who also says what she would order and the two girls look confused.  


\- Ok, look for a table. – Kei leaves his bento with her and Hitoka offers to take Yamaguchi's as well. When the two leave to place their orders, the girls look at each other and go to sit.  


\- Ehh, Tsukishima-kun changes his mood very quickly. – Hitoka looks at her friend, who was confused, and laughs – He was jealous, Aya-chi.  


\- Huh?! What?  


\- He heard what Teru-kun and the others were saying about you helping them with their studies and he was jealous because they wanted to be close to you.  


\- R-really...? – she turns red and rubs her fingers in embarrassment – Do you think that?  


\- Yeah, hahaha. – Hitoka chuckles and leans back in the chair – Who'd have thought, Tsukishima-kun, huh?  


\- What about me? – he appears behind Hitoka like a giant wall and she screams in fright.  


\- N-n-nothing! I mean...!  


\- Is it true that you were jealous just now? – Aya asks directly and Hitoka feels her soul leaving the body. Tsukishima frowns angrily after sitting down next to Aya and handing her lunch, but looks away to open his soda.  


\- Yes, so what? – the girls are surprised by the sincere answer, while Yamaguchi just chuckles, and Kei complains – What?  


\- N-no, nothing... – Aya lowers her head and approaches him with a shy smile. He pretends not to notice and starts eating his lunch. Aya notices that he had a dessert and asks, curious – Do you like sweets, Kei-kun? – he looks where she pointed and makes a sound, stating. – What's your favorite?  


\- Strawberry shortcake.  


\- Ohh, I know how to make some sweets, but I never tried to make a shortcake. I'm going to ask Kai-nii to teach me, okay? – she smiles and he looks at her with red cheeks, a little surprised feeling a throbbing in his chest. He didn't expect to hear that she would learn something new just to please him.  


\- Tsukishima-kun blushed! – whispers Hitoka and Yamaguchi laughs.  


\- He really likes shortcake, hahaha.  


Towards the end of lunchtime, the four head towards their classrooms and Aya excuses herself, calling Tsukishima to talk. The two go to the space below the stairs and she asks:  


\- What time may I come over? You have to give me the address. I won't be going to the club today to help Kai-nii prepare a gift to your family, okay?  


\- I'll drop by your house at 7 to pick you up, idiot. I won't let you walk alone at night. – Aya looks at him in silence, raising an eyebrow, and he doesn't understand it, until she pulls him by the collar of his uniform and gives him a kiss – ???! What are you doing?! – Even if he tried to react in time to stop her, he wouldn't be able to, Kei had already noticed that she has enough strength. Aya releases him and turns to sulk.  


\- You keep calling me an idiot. I have a name, you dolt. – he narrows his eyes seriously, and she worries if she went overboard kissing him at school at a time that anyone could see them.  


\- Hey. – she turns to him imagining that she would get scolded, but Kei pushes her shoulders until she touches the wall and surprises her with another kiss. The place they are in is out of sight of those passing in the hall and he holds her around the waist, lowering his body over her and Aya closes her eyes, receiving the long and lovely kiss. When they move away, still very close, Tsukishima teases her with his eyes – Hm, delicious, Aya. It tastes like strawberry. – she widens her eyes, feeling her heart rise to her mouth, he smiles confidently, and she was paralyzed by those deep eyes and inviting lips. Aya remembers one of her dreams and feels a chill on her neck, almost feeling his lips touching her skin and the warmth of his breath below her ear. She panics and pushes him away. Kei frowns, confused to be pushed that way, but sees that she was flushed to the ears, so he assumes she was embarrassed. He tilts his head and whispers in her ear before turning away. - See you later, Aya. - she shivers again hearing her name like that and he leaves, making sure they were not seen.  


Aya squints, putting her hands on her face, her ears burning. Hitoka comes running and calls her saying that the signal was going to ring and that she should hurry. She notices that Aya didn't move and had her shoulders hunched in addition to her red cheeks.  


\- Aya-chi? – Hitoka approaches worriedly, but her friend raises her head a little and puts her hand on her chest.  


\- Hitoka... – the girl waits patiently, and she continues – I think now I understand a little bit how it feels to be in love...  


\- Why you say that?  


\- I feel a whirlwind of emotions at the same time... I have this feeling of “I want more” and at the same time my heart speeds up to the point of leaving me breathless... I want to spend more time with him, I want to talk to him more, I want to know more about him and... I want to touch him more. – Hitoka's eyes widen, turning red as well and Aya looks away lowering her head – He looks more and more handsome and I never quite understood when people said that another one is “attractive”, but the meaning of the word makes a lot of sense... Kei-kun is very attractive... I want to kiss him all the time...  


\- A-Aya-chi...! L-let's go to class, shall we? You seem to be thinking of inappropriate things at this time of the day! – Hitoka accompanies her friend and they tap their faces trying to calm their cheeks.  


After school, Aya is embarrassed and goes straight home, without speaking to Tsukishima first. Hitoka explains that she was in a hurry to help her brother and he agrees, going to training, but thoughtful.  


At her home, Aya is in the kitchen with her brother Kai, but in silence, something that rarely happens.  


\- Aya? – she awakens from her thoughts, but remains silent – What happened? Are you sad?  


\- Eh? N-no, I'm not.  


\- Did something happen with Tsukishima? – Kai narrows his eyes and she sighs.  


\- No, Kai-nii, he's not to blame for anything.  


\- Hum, so is anyone to blame?  


\- ...Probably me. – he looks surprised and calms down a little, so he can help her.  


\- You can tell me.  


\- No, you will go crazy and I don't want an uproar...  


\- H-hey, I promise I won't freak out, okay? – he starts to worry about what it could be and after a few moments of reluctance, Aya sighs again.  


\- I'm just curious... – she looks at him with an apprehensive expression – What makes a boy want to touch a girl? – Kai drops the knife from his hands and freezes, shocked, trying to contain himself as he promised.  


\- T-Tsukishima...?  


\- No, he did nothing, geez. – she goes back to doing what she was doing and it takes him a few seconds to compose himself to try to answer her question.  


\- W-well, what can I say... I don't know what you mean exactly, but... well, boys are more impulsive about that kind of thing, hum, we often act without thinking, even though it's wrong. W-when you like a person, it's normal to want to be close to them as much as possible and that innocent desire often becomes more... hum, carnal? – he tries to find the right word, but starts to get impatient – Anyway! Boys are very impatient and you don't have to give in just because they want to, okay? - she lowers her head in silence and he worries, sweating cold.  


\- ...What happens if it's the girl who wants to stay close to him as much as possible? – she looks up at her brother, red. Kai is speechless and starts to tremble.  


\- A-Aya?  


\- Sorry, Kai-nii, I know this is an awkward conversation, but I feel that the time I spend with Kei-kun is not enough... – she lowers her head again with an apprehensive expression – When we're together my chest tightens and I want to hug him and never let go. B-but I don't want to be a girlfriend who gets on his feet or is inconvenient. I just wonder if he thinks about those things too... – Kai realizes that she's distressed and also understands that he needs to forget his jealousy. The man puts his hand on her head, who looks at him with a frown.  


\- Aya, this is normal, you just like him too much. – Kai smiles and she softens her expression, but puts her hand on her chest.  


\- I'm afraid of this feeling...  


\- Yes, I understand what you mean. But you'll know how to deal with this with Tsukishima, ok? Just d-don't say the part that you want to touch him, okay? Not to create misunderstandings... – he looks at his sister, distressed, and she chuckles.  


\- Okay, I won't say anything about sex.  


\- Huh???!  


\- I'm 15, I know what you're talking about, okay?  


\- O-ok...  


\- Ah! – she smiles at him - Please teach me how to make shortcake when you have time. I found out that strawberry shortcake is Kei-kun's favorite sweet.  


\- Okay, whatever you want. - he smiles too.  


Ruri helps her daughter choose an outfit to go to her boyfriend's house and then comb her hair while Aya looks at the mirror in silence, until she lowers her eyes for an instant before speaking.  


\- Mom...? - the woman looks at her through the mirror, smiling - Can you do a hairstyle for me...? - Ruri widens her eyes and lets go of her hair, realizing by her daughter's insecurity that she meant it.  


\- Do you want...? Really? - Aya looks away for a moment, but looks back at her in the mirror and nods, even if she seems to be apprehensive - Oh, dear, of course. I can do something simple for now until you get used to it. - Aya agrees and Ruri smiles with emotion. She had already offered several times to do her daughter's hairstyles, but the girl had always refused for fear that her scar would appear. That was a sign that she was evolving and that makes the mother proud. Ruri combs her daughter's hair to the left side, where the scar is, and makes a loose braid from the top until it opens and leaves the strands almost loose on her shoulder. Aya looks at her reflection and smiles sadly, knowing that for more than a year she refused to touch her hair to hide something that was now part of her.  


\- Thanks Mom. It's beautiful...  


\- You're beautiful, dear. I'm very proud of you. - Aya smiles and turns to her.  


\- Mom... How was it when you and dad started dating?  


\- Hmm? - the woman is a little confused, but understands that she would be curious - Well... Your father was a very charming young man. - Ruri smiles remembering the time - I remember that many girls were in love with him, I had to defeat some of them in order to be at peace with him. - the two laugh - He was always so kind, his loving way and the way he always cares about others is what makes him so special. I fell in love completely and I was lucky that he felt the same way for me.  


\- Were you afraid? - Ruri looks at her daughter and she continues - Were you afraid that what you felt seemed to get out of control and you had the feeling that it would break you inside? - the mother smiles and touches the girl's cheek.  


\- Of course.  


\- I... With every hour that passes his eyes bewitch me more, his smile makes me melt inside, even if it's that wicked and distorted smile, even his strange personality attracts me... - Ruri chuckles, awkwardly, trying to understand who that boy really was - Is it n-normal to want to touch him all the time? - Aya blushes and Ruri is a little surprised, that conversation seemed to come up too soon - Even if it's just for a second, his kiss makes me weak and I want to hold him close to me forever, to feel his arms around me as if to protect me from anything in the world...  


\- I see... – Ruri raises her daughter's chin to look her in the eye - You just started dating, so you still haven't had time for you, you haven't even had a date, have you? - Aya shakes her head - It's normal that you want to spend more time with him and the desire to touch him is a reflection of your desire to feel him close to you, as if your body says "oh, he's right here". - Aya looks at her mother as if a weight has lifted off her shoulders and gives a small smile.  


\- I see, it makes sense... - the girl hugs her mother and looks at her phone, realizing that it was almost time for Tsukishima to arrive at her house - I'm going down, ok?  


\- Yes, send my regards to his family. - Aya smiles and goes down the stairs to the kitchen to get the package they left prepared.  


\- Hey, Aya. - Kai puts another package on the table and smiles - I prepared one more thing for you to take. - He looks suddenly surprised, seeing that she was wearing a hairstyle, but smiles even more affectionate and relieved.  


\- Huh? You didn't have to, nii-san, what is it?  


\- This is for Tsukishima-kun. - She tilts her head, confused, and narrows her eyes, suddenly nervous.  


\- Is it poisonous...? - Kai raises his eyebrows, blinking, and starts laughing.  


\- Of course not! I thought about it, but you'd cry if he died so I gave up on the idea. - he widens his smile.  


\- Kai-nii! - the two laugh and she thank him, going to the living room with one of the packages while he took the other. She puts on the shoes her mother chose and fixes her bag, looking at herself in the mirror by the door and then turns to her brother.  


\- H-how do I look?  


\- You look beautiful, Tsukishima-kun is a lucky guy. - Aya blushes and lowers her head, thanking him. The doorbell rings and she gets startled, going to open the door. Tsukishima was there, on time, and when the door opens, his eyes widen for an instant. Kai notices that the boy's cheeks turn pink as soon as he looks at his girlfriend and sees that he maintains his composure so that Aya doesn't notice. She's wearing a light blue dress with a delicate floral print, loose sleeves just above the elbows and skirt at the knees. It wasn't very low-cut, but it showed more skin than he expected. The hair over her left shoulder gave her a cute and lovable appearance. Kei raises his head to look at her brother, who was hiding a smile.  


\- Good evening, Kai-san.  


\- Good evening, Tsukishima-kun, take good care of her, okay?  


\- Yes. – Kai gives him the package he was holding and Aya takes the other. The two say goodbye and leave in the direction of his house.  


On the way, Tsukishima realizes that Aya was walking with her head slightly down, speaking less, and wasn't looking into his eyes.  


\- You prepared a lot of things, it wasn't necessary.  


\- Ah, Kai-nii just wanted to brag about his food, don't worry. - she smiles and they get silent again.  


\- You could've waited for me at the end of class to say goodbye, were you really in such a hurry to leave?  


\- A-ah, sorry, I... – she's silent, not knowing what to say, she didn't want to make excuses, but she didn't want to appear immature either. Tsukishima stops walking, making her stop too, and asks.  


\- What's it? You can tell me.  


\- I-I... - she lowers her head and frowns for a moment - I'm realizing that dating is not as simple as I imagined... - He widens his eyes, apprehensive, he didn't expect to hear something like that, at least not so early and asks, preparing for what's coming.  


\- What do you mean?  


\- I don't know how to deal with the things I'm feeling... And you... - he looks at her seriously, but looking calm, she would complain about his personality, right? Was she irritated when he was jealous and took his frustration out on her? He thought a lot about what happened and knows he was unfair to her. Or was she uncomfortable having been kissed like that at school? Could he have said something she didn't like? The thoughts ran in his mind and she looks up, looking him in the eyes, distressed - You mean a lot more than I imagined and I feel that a time will come when I'll no longer be able to control these feelings, s-so, I'll try to hold back, okay? Tell me if I cross the line, okay? - Tsukishima was confused and surprised, that conversation was too strange.  


\- ...Do you mean that you're afraid to go overboard because you like me?  


\- No! – she frowns and clenches her fists - I want to say that I like you more than I thought I did when I confessed! - he's startled by her reaction, but his face starts to turn red - I feel like grabbing you and holding you close to me all the time! This is killing me! - She squints, sighing in agony, and Tsukishima puts his hand in front of his face, embarrassed and relieved to understand that what she meant was the total opposite of what he was imagining. Besides, hearing her say that she liked him even more was a very pleasant surprise, because he felt at that moment that she was taking up too much space in his heart too. - Say something! - she panics - You're scared, aren't you? You don't want an immature girlfriend like me, do you?  


\- Hey - he comes closer and touches her face, making her stop talking right away. Tsukishima caresses her face in silence, looking into her eyes.  


Without saying a word, he bends down and touches his lips to hers, who trembles with relief at the touch and he notices it, feeling something in his chest too. Tsukishima moves away only to approach again and give light, slow kisses, giving the two of them time to feel the desire to intensify the kiss, opening their mouths slowly and giving space for their tongues to meet delicately. They don't care how much time passed while they're there, feeling each other's presence with kisses. Tsukishima moves away and leans his forehead against hers and whispers.  


\- Are you ok? - she gives a slight nod - You aren't the only one who worries about this. I'm annoyed because you're beautiful and I have no idea how many other guys are into you... - Aya widens her eyes, but says nothing, just wanted to hear what he had to say - I was worried when I took it out my jealousy on you. I want to hold you in my arms and not let anyone get close. So don't worry, I like you a lot too... - Aya nods again and he smiles - Can we go? - She agrees and the two walk again, but this time he extends his hand towards her, who smiles and intertwines her fingers with his. The two go with pink cheeks until they reach his house. - We're here. - He opens the door and three people suddenly appear, startling them.  


\- Ohh! Come in, come in! - Aya turns red and enters after Kei, asking for permission.  


\- Good evening, I'm Tsubaki Aya, it's a pleasure to meet you. - Kei touches her back, to calm her down and introduces his mother and father, who smile kindly and greet her too. When they look at the other man, he introduces himself, excited.  


\- I'm Akiteru, the pleasure is ours, Aya-chan! Kei had already told me, but you're really beautiful! - She breathes awkwardly, holding herself up so as not to hide behind Kei, and bows to them with respect.  


\- T-thank you... My family thanked yesterday's gift and sent greetings. I brought something to thank for your invitation too. - She looks at Kei who offers the package to his parents.  


\- Thank you, Tsubaki-chan, your family is very kind. Come on, come on in, you two took too long, so dinner is already served. - His parents go to the dining room and Akiteru notices that the couple blush and chuckles going too. Aya remembers the other package and gives it to Kei saying it was a gift from Kai. He opens it and his eyes shine in a way that scares her, curious to know what it would be.  


At the table, Aya sits next to Kei and waits for everyone to help themselves. His mother notices and smiles.  


\- Tsubaki-chan, are you a freshman too? How did you meet? - Kei looks at his mother sulking, he had already told that.  


\- Yes, ma'am. I am a childhood friend of the manager who's training at the volleyball club and I started to watch the training with her.  


\- Don’t you go to any club? - His father asks and she smiles awkwardly.  


\- No, I can't play sports and since I want to go to college, I just chose to study. - They look curious, but don't know if they should ask. Akiteru was confused, Kei had said that she trained taekwondo - I was hit by a car last year and I have some pins on my body... So, I couldn't practice anymore. - They were going to apologize for bringing it up, but Kei interrupts.  


\- She practiced taekwondo. I heard that she was participating in the nationals before the accident.  


\- Oh! Then you were very good, Aya-chan!  


\- W-well, I think so... - She smiles sheepishly.  


\- I'm curious, what made you interested in this sport? - his father asks.  


\- Ah, my mother won several competitions before having children. She was a world champion a few times in her category and had several other medals. - Kei looks surprised, he didn't know that and didn't expect to hear that that nice lady was such a strong fighter.  


\- Wow! Amazing!  


\- I thought about learning because in my child's mind I thought I could protect the people important to me if I knew how to fight. - Aya chuckles, remembering seeing the ceiling of the hospital room when she opened her eyes after waking up from a coma. Her eyes drop for an instant, but she raises her head and smiles again. Tsukishima listens to her, in silence, but sees her rub her hands on her thighs below the table - I have always admired my mother and wish I could do the same things as her. Among her children I was the only one who engaged in taekwondo, but it was a shame that I had to give up. We were the favorites to represent Japan that year.  


\- Perhaps you're destined to do other incredible things in the future. What do you want to do at the university?  


\- Physiotherapy. - Kei answers and Aya looks surprised - I heard you talking to Azumane-san.  


\- Ohh, it's a wonderful profession, Aya-chan!  


\- Yes, I'm sure you'll be able to help many people. - Aya looks at them and smiles happily.  


\- I hope so.  


\- Ehh, Aya-chan, I'm also curious. - Akiteru smiles, provoking his brother, who worries - What did you see in Kei? He's certainly a tough guy to deal with, huh? - Kei narrows his eyes at his brother, but Aya answers sincerely.  


\- Oh? He's a kind person. As he's so observant, Kei-kun knows when people around him need something. When I couldn't stay late at the club, even complaining, he always accompanied me to the corner of my house. And although it looked like he was being forced, I noticed that he always waited for me to enter home safely and only then he went to his own. - Kei's eyes widen in surprise and looks away in embarrassment - Besides, he may have a sharp tongue, but he always says what is necessary when someone needs motivation. - Aya lowers her head, touching the back of her neck - Yamaguchi-kun also knows that. Kei-kun is a special person. - She smiles and they look at her in silence while Kei was red next to her.  


\- You're also special, Aya-chan, thanks for realizing my little brother's qualities.  


\- This accident must've been profoundly serious so that you can no longer play sports and yet you seem to be an excited girl. Your parents should be immensely proud of you.  


\- T-thank you...  


After dinner, they enjoy the dessert that Aya had brought as a gift. Everyone praises it a lot, but Kei doesn't try more than a small piece.  


\- Didn't you like it, Kei-kun? - Aya worries, but he responds seriously when returning from the kitchen with a tray.  


\- It's good, but I have another dessert to try. - He goes towards the stairs and stops - Come.  


\- Huh? - Aya is confused, but understands that he wants her to follow him and looks at his parents wondering if it was appropriate. They chuckle and wave in agreement. Aya excuses herself and goes after Kei who takes her to his room. - Kei-kun, isn't it disrespectful to leave them when I came to visit your family?  


\- Don't worry, they won't mind. - She smiles awkwardly imagining that they were already used to his temper. Aya observes his room, but looks back at him when he places the tray on a table in the center of the room and points to some pillows - Here, sit down. - She realizes that the tray had juice and two pieces of strawberry shortcake.  


\- Wow! Is that what my brother sent you? - She asks sitting up. Kei notices that she didn't seem nervous about being in a guy's room, while he was a little anxious since it was the first time he took a girl there. He nods, answering her question, and sitting down too - Ugh, damn it, now you're going to taste his shortcake and when I make mine, you'll end up comparing it! Damn it, nii-san! - Kei smiles at her ease and shows her a business card.  


\- This was along with the cake. - Aya sees that it was a card from her brother's restaurant, but Kei points behind it and she turns it over to see. There was a note for him to try the dessert and visit the restaurant with her - He must've done this so that our dates are at his restaurant and he can keep an eye on us. - Aya raises her eyebrows but then grimaces.  


\- He's so smart! Argh! - Kei takes a piece of the cake and tries it, making a shocked expression as soon as he puts it in his mouth. Aya is startled and waits in silence.  


\- ...This is the best shortcake I've ever eaten...  


\- Ugh, it looks like he got what he wanted, huh. - Aya giggles and looks at the cake taking a piece too. - Damn, it's so good~~!  


\- Isn't it?! - She looks at him for a moment and then starts laughing. - What's it?  


\- I have to learn how to make this cake soon, it looks like I can blackmail you with it! - Kei looks away in embarrassment, but doesn't deny it and she giggles again. - Do you want half of mine?  


\- You don't need-! - He was going to complain that she was picking on him but Aya smiles.  


\- That's not it, I got used to not eating too many sweets because of the training diets. So you can keep half of mine if you don't mind me touching the cake already.  


\- Why would I care? I've tried your saliva a few times. - He smirks and she blushes.  


\- Y-you don't have to say that! - He laughs and continues to eat the cake with a satisfied expression. Aya watches him tenderly, her heart pounding just by being close to him. Kei finishes his piece and looks at her, realizing that she was staring at him.  


\- What's it? - She smiles and shakes her head saying it was nothing.  


\- Kei-kun? – He finishes the juice too and makes a sound to say he was listening - Spread your legs wider. - He tilts his head confused, but ends up doing what she said. Aya smiles and gets up sitting between his legs with her back on his chest. Kei's eyes widen in embarrassment.  


\- W-what are you doing? - She takes his arms and puts them around her, making him hug her.  


\- Kei-kun... - He lowers his head leaning against the side of her face - When you have some free time, can we go out together?  


\- Hum, do you want a date? - Aya shivers at his voice near her ear and nods. - All right. Saturday we'll go to Kanto to train with other teams, but we can go on Sunday. Is it good for you? - She nods again and he smiles noticing that she was embarrassed, although she had sat in that awkward position. He approaches his mouth to her ear and smiles, tightening his embrace – Aya...  


\- Unh...! – They both open their eyes wide, surprised by her moan. Aya stiffens with a red face and tries to hide by shrinking her body, but Kei hugs her tighter and sinks his face in her neck also trying to hide his red cheeks.  


\- "Stop it, damn it, you keep doing things to make me lose my mind, don't you?"  


\- S-sorry, Kei-kun, I felt something strange when you whispered in my ear... - She answers innocently and he lowers his head again, defeated by her.  


\- Aya, what did you mean wh-  


\- Hey, little bro! – Akiteru opens the door without knocking and the two brothers look at each other in shock. The eldest didn't expect to see his little brother cuddling with his girlfriend in such an intimate situation. How far have those two gone? He wonders. Kei raises his hands in embarrassment and Aya smiles at the older one, confused by the looks. - E-erm... It's getting late, won't you take Aya-chan home...?  


\- Oh, it's true. My family is overprotective so they must be worried and curious about dinner. - Aya chuckles and gets up in front of Kei, but forgets that they were so close and touches her butt to his face. Kei is paralyzed and she turns awkwardly losing her balance and falling on the table. Kei is quick and pulls her by the hand, making her fall on him. – Ouch! - Aya realizes that his face is between her breasts and stands up embarrassed. - Kei-kun! Excuse me!!!  


\- Ugh... I don't know if I'll survive near you...  


\- I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?! - Akiteru and Kei stay in silence, that's not what he was talking about.  


The three go down the stairs and Aya says goodbye to his family, promising to visit again soon. Kei accompanies her and the two leave in the direction of her house.  


\- Your family is so kind, Kei-kun! I really liked them!  


\- They liked you too.  


\- Ah! You said you're going to train on Saturday, didn't you? Hitoka told me that you qualified for the Spring Interhigh!  


\- It's not as if we could win the tournament, even if we win the first matches, we'll face Shiratorizawa. They're the best in the district and have been to the nationals several times. - Kei answers calmly and Aya looks at him, surprised to hear what he said, but remains silent afterwards. - Where do you want to go on Sunday?  


\- Hmm? Oh, wherever you prefer, if you want, we can visit Kai-nii's restaurant.  


\- Ok, we can have lunch there and then go somewhere else.  


\- Yeah, but we don't need to do a lot of things, you'll be tired after Saturday training and I understand that this is part of your responsibilities. - she smiles - Besides, as the tournament is close, you must be training a lot!  


\- Yes. I'm going to the town gym with my brother to train with his team after club training. - Aya looks at him excited and relieved at the same time and starts to nod her head several times.  


\- Awesome, Kei-kun! So, after our meeting on Sunday, we no longer need to meet out of school, okay? - He raises an eyebrow, confused, she was all excited about a date and now she doesn't want to see him anymore? - You need to focus on training! Don't worry, I'll be there to see your matches and cheer for you! - Her eyes shine, but he doesn't like it and looks away.  


\- It's not necessary.  


\- Eh?! - Aya lowers her head a little upset, but looking at his expression, she understands that he was just embarrassed and didn't want to be seen playing. She giggles and hugs him excitedly, Kei tries to push her away, but to no avail. They arrive at her house and he waits for her to enter safely and then leaves. Aya comes in, in silence, but barely takes two steps and her family appears to begin the interrogation.

The next day, at school, Aya talks to Hitoka before class starts.  


\- Hitoka, the boys must be training hard for the spring tournament, right?  


\- Yes! When we went to summer camp in Tokyo, they trained a lot with the best there! Everyone was so excited! And now they're even better!  


\- Ohh! It's certainly important to train at the club, but friendly games are essential to evolve, aren't they?  


\- Yes, you can easily tell the difference! - Hitoka crosses her arms thoughtfully - Besides, it's important to know your opponents... - Aya listens, curious - They even bother to go to other schools to observe the training of other teams. I heard that you can't film unofficial training, but just by watching you can get valuable information, right?  


\- Yes, you may end up witnessing a new method of attack or defense and this can be essential in your preparation and how you can get around certain situations. - Aya also analyzes, seriously.  


\- The other day, Kageyama-kun went to a school, I heard that there's a “Great King” there who's incredible.  


\- "Great King?" - Aya laughs at the nickname and Hitoka agrees, but the first looks up, with a nostalgic look - That makes me think, they must've faced To-chan's school, right?  


\- Ah! Your cousin! You said he was good, didn't you?  


\- Yes, he's amazing. - Aya smiles, confident of the statement - But I know very well how much he struggled to get to the level he's at and I'm sure he continues to force himself even more to always evolve.  


\- You haven't seen him in a while, have you? I vaguely remember when I met him once or twice when we were kids. At that time, you were always talking about your fiancé and how much you missed him! - Aya snorts when she hears that and her friend laughs, still excited - Why don't you call him and ask if he'll be in the tournament too? - Hitoka smiles and Aya grimaces in disgust.  


\- Ugh, no, thanks. It gets on my nerves just thinking about the things he's going to tell me...  


\- Hahaha, do you get along really well, huh?  


\- We can't stay in the same room without fighting. How can that be good?  


\- Well, it looks like you admire him a lot, Aya-chi. - Hitoka smiles and Aya looks at her, still with a grimace.  


\- ...Argh! Whatever! Tell me, how is Kei-kun in training?  


\- Oh, he's a great blocker! I saw that he's much better, but he doesn't like to stand out... He also doesn't get too involved with others, it seems that he prefers to be alone... - Hitoka comments thoughtfully. - Aya-chi, why don't you go to the club again? Now that everything is fine with Tsukishima-kun you could visit again.  


\- Hum, no, I'm not part of the club and Kei-kun was right when he said that I bothered him. They need concentration and I know that this is very important. Ah! - Aya widens her eyes and changes the subject - On Sunday I'll go on a date with Kei-kun, what are the places that couples go these days? - Aya smiles and Hitoka looks strangely at her friend.  


\- Aya-chi, you look like an old lady talking like that...  


\- Eh??!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, I'm sorry for the delay, but finally here it is!
> 
> Last chapter had a lot of translation errors, I've been correcting them when I see, I apologize for that ฅ(๑’Δ’๑)

On Sunday, Tsukishima meets Aya in front of her house and the two head towards the bus stop to go downtown. It was still early for lunch, so they decide to take a walk through the stores before heading to Kai's restaurant. When looking at the decorated windows, Aya asks curiously.  


\- Kei-kun, when is your birthday?  


\- September 27th.  


\- Eh?! At the end of this month?! I still haven't had time to discover all the things you like! - she complains, indignant, and he shrugs looking at the window of an electronics store.  


\- Don't be mad about the day I was born. And it's not like you're going to find out all about me suddenly. - she pout, sulking - I don't know much about you either.  


\- Is there anything you want for your birthday? - Kei was going to answer, but she soon interrupts - And don't say it's not necessary! - he closes his mouth, annoyed, but then smiles, provoking:  


\- I want that strawberry shortcake that you said you'd learn to make. - Aya raises her eyebrows, but then crosses her arms, and laughs proudly:  


\- Oh? Fufufufu, you can have your gift long before then.  


\- Hm? Are you practicing?  


\- But of course! I promised you. In addition, I have a Spartan but very talented teacher at home!  


\- Well, poor is the pupil who does not surpass his master, huh? I'll look forward to it. - he provokes with a smug smile and she freezes.  


\- Hey, I already told you not to compare! It's not fair!  


\- Hahaha!  


They leave the store gallery and enter a park. Aya had researched and discovered that it's a popular place for couples. Kei had worried about what kind of place it might be, but it was their first date, so he agrees. The park is spacious, with large lawns for picnics, probably very popular in the spring as there're several cherry trees. Even at this time of year it was packed.  


\- Do you want ice cream? - Kei points in the direction of a trailer and she smiles, excited, nodding and already choosing the flavor - Find a place to sit, I'll catch up with you. - she leaves, jumping excitedly, and he laughs to himself seeing that even her dress swayed with her movement.  


When he comes back, Kei realizes that Aya's still looking for a place, since the park is full and many people are walking around. When his field of vision widens, he sees that two guys are close to her, telling her something that was clearly some pick-up line. Kei narrows his eyes in irritation and picks up his pace, but as soon as he gets closer, he can see that one of them tries to touch her and she holds his wrist with a hideous, frightening expression.  


\- Hah? Who did you call "sweetie"? - the two shiver when they see the insane look she has, and the man who was being held by her complains.  


\- That hurts, bitch! - Kei realizes that he's going to hit her and drops their ice cream to run, but Aya defends the punch, holding his fist with her right hand and threatens him.  


\- Get lost, dude. - she pushes him back and he falls off balance but gets up quickly and runs away with the other. - "Sweetie" my ass, old man.  


\- Puhh!!! - Aya looks to the side, startled by a burst of laughter - Hahahahahaha! - Kei holds his belly with no shame - And your brothers still think I should protect you! You ogre, hahaha! - Aya frowns, turning red and huffing.  


\- S-shut up! What did you want me to do?! They wanted to touch me! - she complains, but that interaction was seen by others around them.  


\- Hey, did you see that? What insane strength that girl has...  


\- Yes, she doesn't look like a girl. I'd be afraid to date someone like that. Nothing cute... - Aya listens to comments from other people who're in the park and then looks at Kei in silence. Would he think that way too?  


\- Ehh... I'm happy that I'm the only one who can see your super cute side... - with a slightly mischievous smile, Kei replies and approaches her whispering the rest in her ear - Especially when you moan just hearing my voice. - Aya widens her eyes and shrugs, turning red and stammering while rubbing her hands, embarrassed.  


\- Y-you're the only one that really matters, Kei-kun... - She looks at him, timidly, and it's Kei who widens his eyes this time, his cheeks turning pink, as well as the boys who talked about her and still watched them. Her expression showed innocence, but there was something incredibly sexy about the look she had. Kei pulls her and hugs her, hiding her face in his chest.  


\- Then don't show it to others, idiot. - He looks down when he feels that she moves her head to look up, and his body tenses. She had narrowed eyes, rosy cheeks and a light pout in that seductive mouth.  


\- Do you want me to steal a kiss from you in front of all these people? - Kei just hugs her tightly and tries to contain the furious urge to run away with her and kiss her until they get tired. She moves her face away from his chest again and tilts her head - Kei-kun? Where're the ice creams? - He looks at his hands and then back, where Aya follows his eyes, and the two see that the dessert was already melting on the floor. - Hmm? Did you drop them?  


\- I wouldn't be able to reach you in this crowd if I had both hands busy... - He complains realizing that he did it unconsciously and Aya wonders what he's talking about, until she remembers that he was panting when he started laughing at her. She smiles and teases him.  


\- Oh? So you feel like protecting me, even though I'm this ogre, huh? - He snorts, embarrassed, and looks away.  


\- Shut up, come on. - He walks away, taking her hand to go together to buy the ice cream. The couple pass by the boys who made the comments about Aya and Kei looks at them, opening a provocative and threatening smile, making them shiver and go astray. Kei looks back at Aya, out of the corner of his eye, she was smiling happily. She had her hair done again, a delicate braid attached by an accessory over a loose layer of hair that covered her neck and back. She wears a light blue sleeveless dress with a low-cut neckline. Her hands are incredibly small compared to his, and now that he has paid attention, he notices a slight roughness in her palm. Curious, he stops walking, making her stop and look at him, confused.  


\- What's it? - Aya asks when he takes her hand and analyzes her palm. He draws invisible lines over some calluses that she has near her fingers and wrist. - Oh... They were more calloused when I was still training, but I don't remember if I ever had soft hands. - She laughs, embarrassed. He continues to caress her palm and Aya starts to turn red at the affection. Her hair was swaing in the wind and Kei could smell the shampoo. Unconsciously, he squeezes her hand and vocalizes his thoughts.  


\- Is this really the last time we'll see each other before the tournament...? - Kei asks looking back at her, his gentle voice makes Aya realize that he wanted to be with her for longer too, and that makes her happy.  


\- It's not true, we can see each other at school. - He snorts, lowering her hand, their fingers intertwining, and she smiles as they walk again - I know it's not the same thing, but at least we'll be close to each other, won't we? You need to focus, this is important and I can’t get in the way.  


\- You know I didn't mean to say those things.  


\- I know, but it's the truth. When I started going to the club, my goal was just to be close to Hitoka, but now I really want you guys to win the tournament. I've been in your place, remember? Preparing for important competitions that would take me to the nationals. You need to continue your training at the club and with Akiteru-san's team and I want you to rest instead of taking your free time for me. - He's annoyed, but doesn't answer - Let's see, do you want your birthday present earlier? - He looks at her confused but she just smiles.  


Upon arriving at Kai's restaurant, Kei observes the sign, which reads "Camellia" in dark red letters and the flower design decorated the place, harmonizing the construction in a cozy atmosphere. The place isn't really big, but he realizes that there were several customers, many of whom appeared to be regulars.  


The couple enter the room and the waiters greet them with smiles, one of them coming towards them to serve them.  


\- Good morning, Aya-chan. How are you?  


\- I'm fine and you? - Aya smiles as the waiter directs them to a free table.  


\- I'm good too. Today's a beautiful day for a date. Is this your boyfriend, Aya-chan? - the waiter smiles, jokingly, while the two sit down.  


\- Yes! This is Tsukishima Kei. Kei-kun, this is Ninomiya Kakeru, he has been working here since the restaurant opened. - Kakeru raises his eyebrows, blinking several times, wondering if he heard correctly. When Kei greets him, his eyes go wide.  


\- EHHH?! – Kei is startled and some customers look at their table, but Kakeru exclaims in the direction of the other employees. - Guys, Aya-chan is dating! Aya-chan is dating!  


\- EHHH?! – Aya laughs awkwardly and looks apologetically to Kei. He just rests his arms on the table, watching the situation interested.  


\- Kai-san! Kai-san!  


\- What's it? You're bothering the customers. - the man comes from the kitchen wiping his hands on a towel that previously rested on his shoulder.  


\- But Aya-chan brought a boyfriend!  


\- Oh? – Kai looks from behind the counter and sees them at a table by the window - Tsukishima-kun, welcome! - the employees open their eyes wide and Aya wonders if she has become invisible.  


\- Kai-san?! - one of the assistants looks at him, incredulous - Didn't you say that if Aya-chan got a boyfriend before her 40s, your life would be over?!  


\- Ugh, what a drama. - Aya makes a face and Kei laughs.  


\- Ehh, I hope you haven't forgotten our bet, Kai-san. - another assistant pats him on the shoulder and Kai opens a smile, crossing his arms.  


\- I don't know what you're talking about.  


\- Oh, yes, you know. You said you'd never accept your sister's dating and we bet a round of drinks if that happened.  


\- It's true! - the others press him too.  


\- Argh, ok, ok! You won. Now get back to work! - the employees celebrate and Kakeru smiles at Kei.  


\- Welcome, Tsukishima-kun! Thanks to you we're going to drink for free today! - Aya laughs and the two place their orders.  


Kei observes the place more calmly, after Kakeru's departure, and comments.  


\- Your brother has quite a restaurant.  


\- Yes, isn't it cool? I love coming here. - Aya looks at the cell phone on the table and suddenly exclaims - Kei-kun! We haven't exchanged our numbers and emails yet!  


\- Hm, yes. - He takes his phone out of his pocket and opens his hand towards her to take hers. Aya hands it to him, smiling happily. He notices her excitement and turns his eyes to his phone - You settle for simple things, huh. - Kei teases her and Aya pout.  


\- You're not the only one who would feel lonely! This is a way to talk to each other whenever we want!  


\- Oh? Will you feel lonely without me? - He keeps smiling and she lowers her head in embarrassment, looking at him shyly.  


\- Yes... I told you before, didn't I? I want to grab you and never let go...  


\- H-hum. - Kei looks away for a moment and then looks at her again with slightly pink cheeks - It reminds me... What did you mean wh-  


\- Hey! What's up, Tsukishima-kun? - Kai appears to greet them and he responds, even though he was interrupted a second time when trying to ask that question. - Did you fall into my trap then? - Kai laughs relaxed and Kei smiles.  


\- How could I not? That was the best shortcake I have ever tried. - Kei narrows his eyes in Aya's direction with a provocative smile again - I'm looking forward to finding out if you're a good teacher too, Kai-san.  


\- Ugh. I already asked you not to compare! - Aya looks at him, frustrated, and then frowns at her brother - Kai-nii you're evil! How will I surpass you? Kei-kun's expectations are that high!  


\- Hahaha! You talk like that, but you're getting the hang of it. Aya has always been a good cook, despite making a lot of mess in the kitchen. - Kai looks at her with narrowed eyes and she snorts.  


\- That's when he's a Spartan.  


\- Oh? Should I add pepper to your lunch? - Aya looks shocked and he laughs, excusing them both.  


\- You don't like pepper? - Aya sticks out her tongue and makes a face.  


\- I hate it. - She then smiles again and asks excitedly - You already talked about your favorite dessert, what else do you like?  


\- Hmm. It's hard to think of something, suddenly... I think cookies too.  


\- Oh? Really? - Aya remembers the cookies she had prepared for him the day they fought and lowers her eyes - Hitoka told me that she told you about the gift I'd give you, hum, that night...  


\- Yeah, I'm sorry. - she shakes her head, smiling again.  


\- No, you don't have to apologize again. I also like cookies! It's my favorite sweet! - He looks at her realizing that she's the only one who asked about what he likes.  


\- What else do you like?  


\- I love soups! And I usually drink a lot of coffee now that I don't play sports, I think it makes me have more energy. Coffee goes great with cookies! I love ice cream too! - Aya speaks excitedly and he smiles, knowing that it was what he likes most about her, that sincere smile. - Oh! And also churros! Eating them at the beach...! - Aya stops suddenly, averting her eyes, but smiles again rubbing her hands - It's the best... eating churros at the beach. Ah! What days do you train with your brother? - He looks surprised by the quick change of subject but responds.  


\- On Mondays and Thursdays.  


\- You must be very tired these days, right? - She smiles and he raises an eyebrow.  


\- Are you happy that I get home tired? Are you a sadist? I don't really like that kind of thing.  


\- Agh! You're impossible!  


Later, the two return by bus again, holding hands. They get off at the stop closest to Aya's house and walk near the park. Kei looks towards the benchs and pulls her by the hand.  


\- Kei-kun?  


\- Come here for a minute. - He sits down and pulls her to sit too, but moves her arm to direct her body to sit on his lap. Aya feels her cheeks heat up, but she does what he wants because she likes to feel his body close to hers. - I just want to be with you a little longer. - Her heart starts to pound and a yearning feeling grows in her chest.  


\- Kei-kun? – He makes a sound to say he's listening as he hugs her with his head against her neck - I had a lot of fun today. - He smiles and agrees without moving from the position he was in. Aya softens the expression, touching his hair and bringing her face close to smell it. She closes her eyes enjoying that moment, but moves slightly away to put her hands on his face and make him look at her. Kei raises his head and their eyes meet. In silence, Aya approaches and kisses him gently, moves away and approaches again, kissing him several times with calm and gentleness, wanting to enjoy every second. Kei notices that she had a serene expression, but with desire in her eyes. He brings his left hand to her face as well and directs the kiss to a deeper one, although still delicate. Their hands caress each other's hair, face and back. As they move away again, at the distance of a finger, they touch their foreheads and feel each other's breath on their lips, resisting the urge to touch them again. - We need to go...  


\- Hm... – The two continue like that for a few more seconds until Aya moves away and gets off his lap. Kei immediately misses her body heat and lowers his head, getting up too. They hold hands again and walk back towards her house. When they arrive, Aya stands on tiptoe and gives him another kiss, going to the gate and stopping before opening it.  


\- Kei-kun? – He looks at her in silence, and she smiles tenderly - I really like you. - Aya turns away as his eyes widen, but Kei smiles and waits to see her enter the house. When he barely reaches the corner of the street, Kei receives a message on his cell phone. - “Ah! I forgot the most important part! Good training and good matches in the tournament!!!”  


\- Does she think that this is more important than what she told me in person? - Kei wonders and laughs alone.  


_[20:33] Kei: You need to review your priorities..._ \- soon after, she answers again.  


_[20:34] Aya: Eh? What do you mean?_ – Kei laughs and types again as he walks.  


_[20:34] Kei: It's nothing. Good night, idiot :p  
_

_[20:35] Aya: I'll steal those kisses in your dreams, get ready ;)_  


_[20:35] Kei: Kisses? Are you charging interest now?_  


_[20:35] Aya: It's for now and also earlier in the downtown park. Don't think I forgot. But it's a good idea to charge interest, huh. I'll think about the fees later._  


_[20:36] Aya: Good night, Kei-kun, rest well_ (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)  


_[20:36] Kei: Good night, you too._

The next day, Aya is excited at school and Hitoka is curious, seeing that whenever her friend seemed to remember something she notes in her notebook.  


\- What are you doing, Aya-chi?  


\- Oh, hehehe, I'm planning Kei-kun's birthday present!  


\- Eh? When is his birthday?  


\- September 27th! I'll not go out with him again until the tournament so I intend to do something different.  


\- Huh? Why won't you go out with him? - Hitoka raises her eyebrows, surprised and confused.  


\- He needs to focus and I don't want to get in the way. - Aya smiles confidently and Hitoka gets silent, curious about the attitude of her friend who, until a few days ago, was bothered because she wanted to be with her boyfriend all the time.  


\- Oh... - Aya turns her attention from the notebook to her friend who narrows her eyes, understanding what it was all about - You and your obsession with taekwondo, huh. - Aya frowns, confused, but her friend turns to go sit down.  


Later, Aya comes home with some shopping bags and her mother follows her into the kitchen.  


\- You took too long today. What are these groceries?  


\- I'm going to start preparing Kei-kun's birthday present - she smiles and the mother approaches, curious, as she explains.  


A few hours later, Kei comes home with his brother after training and his mother smiles, greeting her children.  


\- There's a surprise for you in the kitchen, Kei. - The boy raises an eyebrow, confused, and goes over there to see what it was, being followed by Akiteru who was curious. On the table was a box decorated with a bow and a card. He opens it and sees that it was from Aya.  


“Kei-kun, I know I can't do much to cheer you up during this preparation period, but I want to encourage you even though I can't be with you right now. Look forward to the shortcake, I'll surprise you! Rest well. Aya”.  
Akiteru reads the card, while his brother opens the box, and sees him smile tenderly. She had prepared a bag of chocolate chip cookies, a sweet roll and a few protein bars, as well as a juice box, one that he usually takes from the school cafeteria.  


\- Wow! Did Aya-chan prepare this for you?  


\- She came early to leave the present. - Their mother smiles - She was so excited.  


\- But why did she do it? Just because of the competition? - Kei ignores the two and takes the basket, going to his room. Akiteru and his mother look at each other and laugh at the boy's shyness. Kei places the basket on the table in his room and sits down, taking out his phone. Soon he receive a reply message.  


_[22:15] Aya: Don't be smug, it's my present for your birthday.  
_

_[22:15] Kei: You're almost one month ahead._  


_[22:16] Aya: Argh, you're so dense. It's just part of the gift! I'll leave you something on the days you have training with your brother. I know you'll be tired and I thought it'd be a good idea if you had something you like when you get home. Also, it’s to remind you that I’m always thinking about you, okay?_  


Kei reads the message in surprise and turns red, a little sulky, as he didn't know how he should feel about it.  


_[22:18] Kei: You don't have to do this, it's going to take a lot of your time and it's not good for you to walk alone at night.  
_

_[22:18] Aya: ..._  


_[22:18] Aya: Why can't you just be happy and thank me properly? It's not like you hated it, is it?_  


Kei starts typing, but stops when he sees that she continues.  


_[22:19] Aya: Besides, I didn't go that late. Otherwise, probably Kyo-nii or Kai-nii would offer to go with me.  
_

_[22:19] Kei: Ok, I'm happy, yes. Thank you..._  


_[22:19] Aya: Hehehe. You're welcome, Kei-kun. How was the training?_  


_[22:20] Kei: Adults are very strong, blocks are difficult against them._ \- He remembers the blocks he tried to make and gets thoughtful. Even against an adult, Ushijima must be way above the standard of skills.  


_[22:20] Aya: Wow! What a great opportunity! I'm sure you'll get the best out of this training and use it against Shiratorizawa!  
_

_[22:20] Kei: You talk like it's easy..._  


_[22:21] Aya: Of course it's not easy! They're national level, aren't they? What you need is to study your skills and see what can be improved in them, in addition to taking advantage of these opportunities and acquiring new ones. It's not like you're alone in this, I'm sure everyone is honing their skills too._  


_[22:21] Aya: Nothing is impossible, Kei-kun._  


Kei drops his eyes, Shiratorizawa is very strong, but if he can find a way to stop Ushijima, who knows, he could open the way for his team's defense and attacks. Just make more points than they do, right? He suddenly widens his eyes and realizes that he was really believing it. Kei squeezes the phone in his hand and looks at his team uniform, hanging on the bedroom wall.  


_[22:24] Kei: Go to sleep, idiot. Good night.  
_

_[22:24] Aya: I wonder why I like you so much. Good night!_ s(・｀ヘ´・;)ゞ  


Kei laughs at her reaction and places the phone on the table, opening the package of cookies and trying one of them. His cheeks get pink and he couldn't try just one, apparently he got a talented girlfriend.


	9. Chapter 9

Aya comes running to the school, holding a bag, and doesn't even see that Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were in the hall when she hurriedly enters her classroom. The boys look confused, but ignore it since it was almost time for class to start and she could be late. However, shortly thereafter, the two and whoever else was in the hall hear her speak loudly: 

\- HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HITOKA! - inside the room, her friend is startled by the scream and barely manages to balance herself when Aya pulls her into a tight hug. 

\- Eehh?? It's your birthday, Hitoka-chan? – one of their classmates asks, approaching them. 

\- Yes!!! Today she turns 16! - Aya answers in her place, who laughs sheepishly, but returns the affectionate embrace. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi peek through their classroom door, seeing the two friends hugging each other and the others approaching to congratulate the little girl. 

\- It's Yachi-san's birthday. 

\- It looks like it. 

\- What could we do for her at the club? I don't think anyone knows it's today... - Kei looks at his friend and then at his girlfriend. 

\- You can talk to Aya and plan something for the end of training. 

\- Eh? To Tsubaki-san? 

\- I'm sure she'll agree with the greatest joy in the world. - he sighs already feeling tired to imagine his girlfriend all excited. 

\- Hahaha, you really like her, right? 

\- Shut up. Let's go. 

\- Ok, Tsukki! 

At lunchtime, Aya's smiling from ear to ear and Hitoka opens the gift she got from her, an art box from a famous artist that she really wanted. 

\- Aya-chi...! You didn't have to...! Ahh, it's so pretty! Thank you! 

\- Hehehe, I'm glad you liked it! - Hitoka hugs her and Aya keeps smiling, happy. 

\- It seems like it's your birthday and not hers. - Kei comments to Aya, bored. 

\- Eh? Really?! 

\- Aya-chi is always excited about birthdays, hahaha. 

\- Still, you could have told us earlier to plan something at the club, Yachi-san. - comments Yamaguchi. 

\- Oh! No, no! I don't want to distract you guys when you're so focused on training! Don't mind me, Yamaguchi-kun! 

\- How could I not mind? You're part of the team, Yachi-san. - Hitoka looks at him, surprised, turning red and feeling her chest fill with joy when she hears that he thinks so. Yamaguchi also turns red and the two hang their heads, awkwardly. Aya chuckles quietly, noticing how happy her friend is. 

When they return to their classrooms, Kei calls out to Aya before she enters, and the girl excuses herself to talk to him. Hitoka agrees and go ahead. Aya looks at her boyfriend, seeing that Yamaguchi is with him. 

\- Yamaguchi wants to talk to you. 

\- Hmm? - she looks at the boy - What is it, Yamaguchi-kun? 

\- W-well, Tsukki said I could talk to you if I wanted to plan something to celebrate Yachi-san's birthday today after the club... 

\- AH! OF COURSE! - the boy gets scared and Kei turns his ears away from her direction - What do you want to do?! 

\- I have no idea, haha... I thought you could help me think of something. 

\- Sure, sure! I can bring a cake when you're finishing training. In the meantime, you can think about how to surprise Hitoka when the cake arrives. 

\- Oh, ok. I can talk to Shimizu-senpai to help me warn everyone and tell them to wait until the end of training to congratulate Yachi-san... 

\- It's a good idea! I can prepare a card and you all can sign it to give it to her, since you won't have time to think about a gift. - Aya smiles and he agrees - Ok! Give me your number, Yamaguchi-kun! So we can communicate later! 

\- Oh, sure. - the two take their phones out of their pockets and Kei watches when they exchange their numbers and emails. The taller looks away, and just puts his hands in his pockets. Aya smiles, happy, and says goodbye to the two, returning to her classroom. - You were right, Tsukki. She was really cheerful. 

\- That girl has too much energy. 

Shortly before the end of training, Yamaguchi receives a message from Aya saying that she's already at school with the cake and that she got juice, cups and napkins. Yamaguchi warns Shimizu and the girl gives an excuse to go out and help Aya to take everything to a gym room, using a club cart. At the end of the training, everyone goes change and Hitoka helps Shimizu to pack things up. 

Suddenly, Hinata starts to provoke Kageyama saying that he wasn't doing well in training and that the boy was losing his way with volleyball. The setter gets easily irritated and grabs the smaller one by the collar, asking if he heard correctly. Hitoka looks terrified, realizing that a fight would start between the two but despairs even more when the older ones enter the conversation, but instead of separating them, they only add more fuel to the fire. 

\- Ahh, this time Hinata is right. - provokes Tanaka. 

\- What?! 

\- Don't talk nonsense, Tanaka. It's clear that you and Hinata were unable to follow Kageyama's tosses. 

\- Huh?! What do you mean, Daichi-san?! 

\- Eeeeek! - Hitoka looks around realizing that Shimizu wasn't there and shivers when she hears her name. 

\- Yachi-san! What do you say?! Who was bad today in training?! - the boys approach her, cornering the girl in a human circle and she trembles, putting her hands together. 

\- E-e-e-eh?! I-I-I-I d-don't think any of you were bad...! O-on the contrary! I think everyone is working so hard and improving a-a lot! - she speaks, frightened, but suddenly the boys smile at her and she looks at them, confused. They open the circle and Tanaka lifts the girl by the shoulders when the cart with the things Aya brought was there – Huh?! 

\- HAPPY BIRTHDAY, YACHI-SAN! - Aya and Shimizu pop confetti and everyone smiles and claps. Hitoka feels tears fill her eyes when realization hit her, still hanging by Tanaka's arms. 

\- D-did you plan t-this for me...? 

\- It was all Yamaguchi's idea! - Nishinoya replies and Tanaka places her on the floor. 

\- Eh?! No, no, it was Tsubaki-san's...! - the boy was already fumbling, when Hitoka looks at him. 

\- You were the one who thought about doing something at the club, Yamaguchi-kun! I just helped, as did Shimizu-senpai and everyone here. - Aya says and the boy puts his hand behind his head, very awkwardly, but turns super red when Hitoka opens a big smile, with eyes full of tears and pink cheeks. 

\- Thank you, Yamaguchi-kun, everyone! 

\- Let's celebrate! 

\- Yes! - while they ate, one by one signed the card that Aya had prepared and then handed it over to Hitoka, thanking her for all her work. Aya watches, happy to see her friend making so many friends and being recognized for her work. 

Later, after tidying up all the mess they made and leaving school, Yamaguchi, Kei and Aya accompany Hitoka to the bus stop that she needs to go to in order to go home. 

\- Thank you very much again for everything you did today. I'm very happy! See you tomorrow guys, good night! - Yamaguchi feels his cheeks get hot and the three say goodbye as she gets on the bus, and then they go back on their way to leave too. 

\- I’m glad everything went well! 

\- Thanks to you, Tsubaki-san. 

\- No, thanks to everyone and especially you who came up with the idea, Yamaguchi-kun! 

\- I-it was nothing... 

\- Hahaha, don't be so shy! Hitoka was so happy today! Thank you! 

\- O-oh, I'm happy too. 

\- You're so sweet, Yamaguchi-kun! I'm sure whoever goes out with you will be so lucky! - Aya smiles and he turns red to the tips of his ears. Kei narrows his eyes slightly and holds Aya's hand as they walk, squeezing unconsciously. She looks confused, but the boy just stared straight ahead. Yamaguchi also notices it and smiles to himself. Soon, he says goodbye to go home and the couple continue their way. - Kei-kun? What's it? 

\- What do you mean? 

\- Hum, you usually squeeze my hand like this when you're insecure. I'm the one who clings to you on our way home, haha. 

\- ... - Kei still doesn't look at her for a few moments, but he gets sulky for learning he was doing that unconsciously and finally speaks - You have this habit of saying everything that comes to your head and it bothers me sometimes. 

\- Eh?! How come?! - Aya worries and stops walking to look at him but he frowns, stopping too. 

\- Do you usually take other guys' numbers so naturally or say those things to them?! 

\- What?! What things? 

\- That they're sweet or whatever compliment you want to give! 

\- EH?! Are you jealous of Yamaguchi-kun?! - Aya's jaw drops but he immediately objects, dropping her hand. 

\- Of course not! 

\- Yes, you are! 

\- I'm not! I'm just asking if you act like that with everyone! 

\- Of course not! I can't even get close to other boys! 

\- But you're very comfortable with everyone in the club! 

\- Because they're my friends! Everyone is kind to me especially after the karaoke incident! 

\- Does that mean you're going to praise them all?! 

\- One thing has nothing to do with the other! I praised Yamaguchi-kun because he really is sweet! - Kei looks at her shocked to see that she didn't understand anything of what he meant. 

\- That's what I'm talking about you saying everything you think! 

\- What's wrong with saying what I think?! 

\- This can cause a misunderstanding! 

\- What kind of misunderstanding?! 

\- I don't know, someone can think you're flirting with them or they can fall for you, for example! 

\- Wh-? - Aya gets silent, trying to understand where he got that from, but realizes right away that Kei was just worried, and her heart calms down - Kei-kun, are you afraid that another boy will fall in love with me? - she approaches him, taking his hands gently. 

\- I didn't say that. - He looks away, sulking. 

\- Even if that happens, you're the only one I want, you know? - Kei looks at her from the corner of his eyes, his cheeks turning pink. 

\- ... - Aya's eyes widen at his insecurity. She had never seen him like that. He looks away again - ...I'm nothing like Yamaguchi who's always so friendly. 

\- Oh... - Aya finally understands and can't help giggling, making Kei look at her angry - Easy, easy! Hahaha! Kei-kun, if you weren't exactly the way you are, it could be that we weren't even together. - Kei looks at her, surprised - I can't deal with boys because I never know what they're thinking, if they're afraid of me or have ulterior motives. I've always been afraid to get too close, so most of my friendships with boys are superficial. I get frustrated at not being able to open up any more, and I know it's unfair to those who never did anything to me. But you're different, from the beginning I was able to feel comfortable around you, to show who I really am, not the polite version of me. Today I'm more relaxed with the other members of the club, because I saw that they're good people, but I like you. It doesn't matter the qualities of other boys who are close to me, you're the special person I want. - Aya hugs him and Kei reciprocates, calmer, despite denying that he was worried. - You may not think so, but you're being very cute too, you know? 

\- What?! – Kei pulls her away and starts walking again, angry. 

\- I love it when you act like that, all worried and distressed because of me. - she smirks and he feels his heart racing hearing the word 'love', although he tries to ignore it and turns to her, still stubborn. 

\- Who said I'm distressed because of you, idiot?! - Aya pulls him by the collar of the blaser and steals a kiss from him. She licks the corner of her lips and smiles. 

\- I like everything about you. - Kei's eyes widen, but Aya turns away and goes to her home, making him realize that they're already at the corner of her house. She waves before entering, smiling, and Kei reciprocates, feeling his chest a little warmer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, how are you?
> 
> This chapter is shorter than usual, but I wouldn't want to keep you waiting any longer. I hope you have a wonderful week!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, how are you? I really need to apologize for the delay in this update. I had (and am having) some health problems and a lot of work so the last few months have been challenging... I hope you enjoy this chapter. Take care guys, I don't know if I'll update again before the New Year, so I wish you all the best!

Days pass and Kei and Aya only see each other at lunch. Every Monday and Thursday, Aya took a gift to Kei's house and left it with his mother. Sometimes she would come in to talk a little and discover more things that he liked. On a Monday, Kei realizes that she didn't talk much during lunch and seemed to be easily distracted, but when asked, Aya said she was okay. 

When Kei arrives from training, after 10 pm, he goes to the kitchen as usual, and finds nothing. His mother says that Aya did not visit that day and she's also concerned. Kei takes out his phone and sends a message to her, but has no answer for a full 10 minutes, which was quite rare, since she'd always answered immediately. Kei worries, she was really weird when he saw her at school. He decides to go to her house, telling his mother that he was leaving. Akiteru is in the living room and asks what happened, before Kei left the house, and decides to accompany him, since it's dangerous to leave at that hour alone. 

The brothers arrive at Aya's house in 5 minutes, but Kei knows that her mother sleeps early because of pregnancy fatigue and he's concerned about ring the bell. He decides to knock on the door and wait, hoping someone will hear. It doesn't take long, when he'd try again, Kyo opens the door. 

\- Tsukishima-kun? 

\- Good evening, Kyo-san, I’m sorry for bothering you at this hour, but did something happen to Aya? - Kyo looks surprised at the boy, who's always so calm and was now panting, worried. 

\- Yes, she got the flu. Please, come in. - The two do it and Akiteru introduces himself, apologizing for the time of the visit. - It's my pleasure, Tsukishima-san. I'm Tsubaki Kyo. Don't worry about that. - then Kyo looks back at Kei – She's resting. Kai-nii is with her, you can go up if you want, Tsukishima-kun. - Kei thanks him and goes up the stairs alone, since he's been in her room before. Kyo then sighs - That girl worries us to death... 

\- Younger siblings sure can do that, right? 

\- It's true, but I don't know what we'd be without them. - They chuckle. 

At the door of Aya's room, Kei gives a light knock and soon Kai comes out wearing a disposable mask, startling the boy. 

\- Hello, Kai-san. Is she that bad? 

\- She's weak... We took her to the hospital because of the high fever and she was delirious a few times. We're controlling the medication and now she just needs rest and a balanced diet. - Kai takes off his mask and sighs going to a cabinet in the corridor and taking another one for Kei - She won't let anyone in if they aren't wearing it. She's worried if someone catches her cold, especially our mother who is in late pregnancy. So put it on. She'll kick you out of there if she sees you without it. - Kei understands and does as he suggested, thanking him too. Before he enters, the older says - Tsukishima-kun, she hates being sick and always gets emotional. Don't mind, okay? This is normal. - The boy nods and opens the door to Aya's room entering and seeing that she was lying under thick covers. The air inside the room was hot and if the days weren't already cold, he wouldn't be able to stay there for long. As he approaches the bed, Aya squints to see who is it, and even though she is dizzy, she can identify her boyfriend's blond hair. 

\- Kei-kun? – He comes closer and she sighs closing her eyes - I think I'm delirious again, Kai-nii... 

\- No, it's me. - He sits in the chair next to her who turns her face towards him, slowly. Her cheeks are red and her eyes puffy, she must’ve cried before. 

\- Eh...? Kei-kun, you should be resting... 

\- I couldn't if I didn't know what was happening to you... Why didn't you tell me you aren't well? 

\- ...Sorry... I didn't know... I was feeling tired, but I didn't realize I was sick... I had a fever, so I couldn't make your gift today... I'm sorry... - Aya speaks slowly and her eyes can't focus on him. Her breathing is heavy and he could say just by looking that she still has a high fever. 

\- Don't be silly, your health is more important. I was worried when you didn't answer. - Aya closes her eyes and sighs, opening them again, but frowning at the light. 

\- Kei-kun...? - He makes a sound for her to continue - I miss you... - He looks at her in silence - I... I really want to be able to spend more time with you... - Her eyes fill with tears that easily roll down her face, falling on the pillow below her. - I know we can talk at school and also by messages, but... I want to touch you... I want to kiss you... You already called me an idiot 26 times and I couldn't do anything... - He's startled by the accuracy of her count, but lowers his eyes, realizing that he wasn't the only one to miss her. He sometimes wondered if she felt the same as he did, since she always encouraged his training. Aya was just being too understanding. 

She's holding the edge of the blanket with her fingertips and Kei reaches for one of her hands, noticing how hot she is. At the slightest touch, Aya opens her eyes wide, pulling her hand under the blanket. Kei looks at her and frowns, did she really refuse to be touched by him? 

\- Kei-kun...? It's really you...? - Kei notices that she was confused, she should have been delirious a few times to be so suspicious - D-don't touch me now... I can't let you get sick... 

\- I won't get sick. - Aya looks at him apprehensively and he responds seriously - I won't waste everything you're doing to help me. So don't worry, you can say as many times as you want what you're thinking and feeling. I'm uneasy if you don't tell me... - He rubs his hands, relieved to be wearing a mask to cover his red cheeks. Aya starts to cry again and he worries. - Hey... 

\- Thank you, Kei-kun... Uhh... - As soon as she calms down, Aya falls into a heavy sleep and Kei leaves the room, going down the stairs after taking off his mask. He is serious and thoughtful. 

\- How is she, Kei? - Akiteru gets up when he sees him. 

\- She's still feverish, but managed to sleep. She really cried a lot. - Kyo smiles awkwardly saying that it has always been like this - Why is she holding herself so much around me...? She says she can be herself with me but I feel like it's not entirely true. - Kai listens to what he says to himself, then crosses his arms and sighs. 

\- Listen, Tsukishima-kun. You might not know, but Aya was an incredible fighter. - Kei and Akiteru look at him confused - She already had a guaranteed athletic scholarship for high school since the end of the first year of middle school. - They widen their eyes, surprised, that was an incredible achievement - She trained more than anyone, spent every night studying to keep her grades high and stayed almost every day in the dojang she trained until late. Her only friend was Hitoka-chan, who have known her since she was little. The time she spent at school, she had people to talk to, but she could never go out with them. But nobody could stop her, she loved taekwondo. Many people admired her, but no one but Hitoka-chan was so close. Despite that, Aya has always been a ray of light, illuminating everything around her with her smile. When she suffered the accident, she lost all that shine. - Kyo lowers his head listening to his brother. The Tsukishima brothers could see their countenance filled with sadness, impotence and remorse - She was in a coma for two weeks, hospitalized for two and a half months and in rehabilitation with physiotherapy until today, all this time without being able to go to school, studying only with a private teacher so as not to miss the last year of middle school. 

\- She felt alone, scared, depressed... We thought she would never recover. Hitoka-chan was the only one who continued to visit even after so long. 

\- What I want to say is that before recovery, I imagine she felt like the most lonely person in the world. If it weren't for Hitoka-chan, she'd have gone a year and a half without seeing any of her friends. - Kei listen seriously and Akiteru press his lips together imagining what she went through. Kai sighs again - She told me that you're going to participate in a competition to go to the nationals and I realized that you're not going out together recently. Aya knows what the pressure is like in a tournament like this and how much time you need to dedicate yourself to it. She must be in conflict because she misses you, but doesn't want to disturb you. - Kei lifts his eyes, surprised, everything seemed to make sense now - If someone said to her something like "I miss you, we hardly see each other because you're always training", she'd feel awful about it, both for the person and for the training, and I'm sure she doesn't want you to feel that way. 

\- I see... 

\- But even if she misses you, Aya would hate to interrupt something you want or need to do. She'd probably be angry if that happened. - Kyo chuckles and his brother joins him. 

\- Don't want to see her really angry, we're warning you. 

\- Hum. Thanks, - he bows to them - and sorry for coming so late. 

\- Don't worry. Aya must've liked to see you. 

\- It was nice meeting you. - Akiteru also greets them and the two leave the house. 

On the street as they walked, Akiteru notices his brother's determined expression and pats him on the back. 

\- You're a lucky guy, huh. - he smiles and Kei looks confused and annoyed - Do your best, she'll be very proud of you. 

\- I already said- 

\- "It's impossible to beat Shiratorizawa", isn't it? Well, that's not what your face was saying just now. - He smiles and Kei looks away.

Two days pass and Aya returns to school, cured of the cold. The worst symptoms passed the next day, so she was able to chat with Kei again. At lunch that day, she and Hitoka meet Kei and Yamaguchi as usual. Aya feels awkward around her boyfriend and looks away, timid and apprehensive a few times. When they say goodbye to go back to class, Kei holds her by the hand and asks: 

\- Wait for me at the end of class, ok? - She looks at him in surprise, but agrees in silence and they go to their classes. When Aya sits down, Hitoka calls out to her. 

\- Aya-chi, you're still not feeling well, are you? 

\- Oh, no, that's not it. I'm just ashamed... I made a fool of myself in front of Kei-kun, saying I was feeling lonely... - Hitoka tilts her head, confused. 

\- What's the problem with you demonstrating that his presence is important to you? - Aya looks up, surprised - Don't you think he'll be happy knowing that you miss him? 

\- Eh...? But... 

\- Stop worrying so much. It's just what I think when I see you like this... But you always decide things for yourself and you aren't taking into consideration that you're in a relationship and it depends on both... - Aya lowers her head, thinking about it, then nods. 

\- ...You're right. Thank you, Hitoka. 

At the end of the class, Aya waits for Kei outside her classroom and he soon appears and goes with her to somewhere they can talk. Some students comment about them, still in doubt as to whether or not they're dating, but as they only saw them together at lunch, the rumor of the first weeks was soon forgotten. Near the school garden area, the two stop and Kei looks at her who kept her head down. 

\- ...You're ashamed of what you said at your house, aren't you? - Her body tense up at the same moment and he sighs - I was relieved to know that you also feel this way... - Aya raises her head, surprised, and sees him frowning embarrassed, looking away - I was a little worried when you said not to see each other and how you were ok with all this. You didn't seem to mind too much, so... - he gets silent, letting her understand what he meant and Aya smiles. 

\- Were you just "a little" worried? - he turns his face to the other side, red - Hehe. 

\- You're so stupid. - Aya looks shocked and gets angry too - If you don't want to disturb me then don't make me think about these things and worry when you don't answer my messages. 

\- Eh?! But I remember saying that I didn't know I was sick! 

\- But you refused to tell me you weren't well when I asked. You have to talk to me or I won't know what to do! - she's silent after his words enter her head. What Hitoka said earlier made sense, she can't make decisions alone assuming it's the best for both of them, when in fact she didn't even ask what he had to say. 

\- Sorry... - Kei looks at her sulkily - You're right... 

\- Idiot, of course I am. - he teases and Aya smiles, raising an eyebrow. She stands on tiptoe and pulls him by the collar of his shirt, giving him a kiss. 

\- Maybe I should start charging the 31 times that still remain? 

\- Not at school, idiot. - Kei says, but doesn't move away from her, just approaches and kisses her again, leaning her body against the wall and holding her face and waist. When they separate, Aya opens her eyes slightly, intoxicated by the sensation and comments with a sigh. 

\- I should collect kisses like this every time... - she smiles and he reciprocates touching her hair. 

\- We can see each other after the club when I don't have training in the town gym. 

\- Ok... - she kisses him again, touching his face with both hands, as if she needed to feel him some more. 

\- We can go to the cinema... 

\- Ok... 

\- It's not like I'm going to be distracted from training if we go out once a week... 

\- Ok... - she smiles contentedly between kisses and hugs him. 

\- I need to go... - they move away and Aya keeps smiling. 

\- Tomorrow I'll make another part of your gift. 

\- You know that y- 

\- Yeah, yeah, but I want to do it anyway. - she shows her tongue, provoking, and he looks away for a moment. 

\- But it's true that every time I came home looking forward to it... - Aya widens her eyes, surprised, and lowers her head, turning red. 

\- Is-is that so...? - the two remain silent, embarrassed, until they hear Hinata shout from a distance. 

\- Hey, Tsukishima! What are you doing?! Training is about to begin! - Kei clicks his tongue, but turns his back on her with a nod. When he approaches Hinata, the boy asks confused - Eh? Were you with someone? - Kei puts a finger on his head, provoking. 

\- Children should not meddle in other people's affairs. 

\- Argh! Again! You're going to make me have diarrhea! 

\- Heh. - he enters the gym with a smirk and Yamaguchi smiles. 

\- Looks like you're finally in a good mood. 

\- I can go back to what it was before, if you prefer. - he teases again and his friend laughs. 

\- Tsubaki-san is really amazing, hehe. - the tallest one turns red and ignores it, going to change for training.

A few days later, the couple meet once after the club to go to a cafeteria and then to Kei's house. There, they talk in the bedroom about trivial things, sitting on the floor, and eventually Aya sits between her boyfriend's legs like the last time, reading a book while he plays on a portable video game. Once in a while, she would lift her head looking up, still leaning against his chest and Kei would feel his heart racing when he saw her look at him like that. At first he ignores it, but after the third time, Kei lowers the video game and looks at her. 

\- Aren't you focused on the book? 

\- Um, it's good, but I prefer your attention... 

\- Hmm. - Kei puts the video game aside and wraps both arms around her, hugging her and putting his face in her neck. - Yes, I think it's better this way. - Aya smiles and rests her hands on his. 

\- I need to go soon... 

\- Hum... 

\- Time passes fast... 

\- Yeah... - She lets go of his hands and pulls him away to turn around and face him, placing both of her legs over his left thigh. Aya touches his face, running her fingers through his hair, over his cheeks, his chin, his lips. She leans in and kisses him. Kei reciprocates by taking his hands behind her back. Throughout the kiss, Aya gets closer by grabbing his hair and deepening the kiss. Kei, on the other hand, runs his hands all over her back and also grabs his girlfriend's hair. They separate a moment, just to look at each other and kiss again, touching their bodies together. Kei slowly puts his left hand under her shirt, touching her skin and making her shiver at the feeling. As they carry on the kiss, Kei slowly raises his hand, his cheeks turning red along with hers. When he reaches her ribs, Aya laughs in the middle of the kiss and pulls away, leaving him confused. 

\- S-sorry...! It tickles in the ribs...! - She is embarrassed, but he provokes. 

\- Hmmm, it looks like I found a weakness, huh. 

\- Hey! - She complains, but smiles - I need to go, Kei-kun. 

\- Ok... - The two get up and Aya packs her things to leave after she says goodbye to his family. She walks beside Kei, rubbing her hands and then her cheek, putting a strand of hair behind her ear, when she decides to speak. 

\- ...It's good that we can see each other from time to time... - She says shyly, and he smiles. 

\- Much cuter. 

\- Eh? 

\- You're much cuter when you're sincere like that. - He smiles and Aya blushes when they get to her house. She stands on tiptoes to kiss him and then turns her back, looking over her shoulder with a smile. 

\- You know, you're the sweetest boyfriend when you say you're happy with something I did. - Kei remembers what he said when they were at school, about the gifts she's giving to him - And that makes me happy too. Good night, Kei-kun. - He nods letting her enter her house, then sighs, smiling to himself.


End file.
